Eternally Mine
by spirtfox
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro, orphaned when just a small child, is born into slavery and is up for grabs. The auctioner is selling fast and Toshiro just got sold to a handsome, mysterious, orange-haired vampire. Can things get any worse? Vampire fic.
1. The Bidding Begins

Author Notes: Geez, I've finally summed up the courage to write a fanfic. Actually I'am fairly new. -laughs nervously-. Anyway this is a vampire fic and also it's Toshiro x Ichigo fic. So that means **Yaoi. **If you don't like that stuff, than this is not for you, ya dig? If you do enjoy that stuff, than enjoy an attempt at a first fanfic. So please give it a shot, ne?

* * *

Chapter 1: The Bidding Begins

"Shiro-chan, relax. It won't be so bad." Momo said soothingly to her white-haired friend who was in the middle of almost having a heart attack.

"It's Hitsugaya or Toshiro to you, Momo," Momo rolled her eyes at the non-acceptance in the name she'd given him. If he would just accept the name she given him they wouldn't have to go through this meaningless argument over and over again. "And how do you expect me to relax?! Where about to be sold to someone we haven't even seen or heard about. To make things worse, were going to be separated!" He ranted as he sat on an uncomfortable, dirty mattress. Momo sighed, weariness sinking in.

"Shiro-chan –Toshiro hissed irritably-, you have to admit, anywhere is better than here." Indeed the black-haired teen was right. The place they resided in (Los Noches) was horrible. It was basically a place for orphaned kids who were slaves. They slept in cells that offered no protection against harsh winter nights. Beds that were as old as dirt and filthy like they belonged in garbage, was their beds. Moth-eaten blankets were their "warmth" for cold nights.

Their clothing was made from tattered, brown, pillow cases that shredded to pieces ate the simplest fall to the ground. But each gender had their own style of clothing. For example, the girls wore in the style of a dress. On the hand, the boys wore a shirt and loose-clinging shorts that provided the minimum of comfort.

Food was another depressing thing. They ate a usual twice a day. If your punished you don't get fed at all. This usually was the case with Toshiro. Not that he cared anyway. Who in their right minds would eat melted rice with a side of water that had dirt drifting in its depths, in plain view? Like hell Toshiro would! It was unsightly! So, he would usual still some fruit from the kitchen and share it with Momo. If he got caught…well the punishments were severe.

Toshiro frowned as he realized the truth in his friend's words. She was right.

"I know, but I don't want to leave the pack, Momo." The pack was their family. A family of kids that depended on each other to make it through their miserable lives in Los Noches. And that was all they had in this hell hole.

"I know Shiro-chan," she paused. "But we can't stay here. Where being auctioned and so the others." Toshiro bit back a languishing groan. Truthfully, half of him rebelled at leaving. The other desperately wanted to escape; to have a new life. A life that he yearned to have for seventeen years. Seventeen excruciating long years…

Momo put on a smile to try and cheer up her life-long friend. But he saw through her small façade and snorted sternly. "Stop it Momo. It's not worth it."

Pulling up his dirty sheet, Toshiro sighed and wrapped around his short body, clinging to the very little warmth it provided. The shifting of covers a few centimeters away told him that Momo had done the same. Just to be sure, because you could never be too careful, glanced over his shoulder to make sure the covers were on her small body. They were. He inwardly smiled and lay back down, assured. Momo had a rather annoying habit of kicking of the covers, leaving herself bare to the midnight air.

If you get sick in Los Noches, you were likeable to be on your own. No one would want to catch the sickness. For there was no pity or treatment to your sickness.

"Goodnight, Shiro-chan." Mumbled a giggling Momo.

"It's Toshiro or Hitsugaya!" Toshiro barked. "And goodnight Momo."

"Up and at em's slaves. It's feedin time." A man yelled as he rapt the bars to their cell with gnarled pole. Toshiro stirred quietly already fed up with barsterd that woke them up everyday. Mind you, it was 6:00 a.m. "You 'ave five minutes to ge' up." The man walked of quickly to wake up other kids that probably would be pissed off at being woken up so rudely.

"Momo, get up." He ordered. She moaned and mumbled something incoherent to his still ringing ears. Toshiro frowned. Having to waken up to the sound of a barsterd with a pole, always left him in crappy mood. "Come on you bed-wetter. I don't feel like going through this procedure that we do every morning. It's agonizing." His complaining, unfortunately, fell on deaf ears. Momo was like a hibernating animal that wouldn't wake.

Teal eyes searched the small cubicle for anything that might arouse his friend from her annoying slumber. Nothing, except for his pillow. That wasn't even nearly as good enough. But it would have to do.

Toshiro grabbed the dirty pillow, aimed accurately at his target, and let loose his worthless projectile. Bullz-eye! It worked like a charm. The pillow had hit Momo directly on her head, making her wake up instantly.

"Where's the bananas?!" Momo asked innocently. Toshiro looked at her ludicrously at the mention of her favorite fruit. Why in god's name was dreaming of fruit? Even if she did love the yellow things with a strong passion not known to this world, she didn't need to dream about it. Maybe he should stop giving her bananas and something else that wasn't yellow. He grinned. Knowing Momo, she would probably smack him into oblivion.

"It's time to go." He bluntly said. She mouthed a small "Oh" and preceded into her morning stretches. Sleeping on a mattress full to the brim with offending springs wasn't healthy for your back. Take it from her.

"Hey Toshiro," He looked up from his stretches. "Do you want to hear about my cool dream?" Toshiro inwardly groaned at her request. Of course he would have said no to a regular person. But Momo wasn't a normal person. She was his friend. Best friend to be exact. So he couldn't exactly say no to her. It would hurt her fragile feelings and she would cry. And tears weren't easy to handle. Especially, if it was coming from the one and only Momo. To calm her, he would have to pamper her and soothe her. Toshiro did not feel like doing that; it was extremely uncomfortable to for him.

"Whatever." Momo squealed with uncontained joy. She could read Toshiro's words by now. Spending your whole life gave you that gift.

Toshiro rolled his eyes heavenwards. Maybe saying no wouldn't have been such a bad idea…

"I gave you enough time. A lot more than usual. Let's go." The barsterd from earlier came back, grumpier than usual.

"Pfft. You mean thirty more seconds than usual? How generous…" Toshiro uttered under his breath as he Momo stepped out of their cell. The man stopped and twisted around angrily to look at the mumbling Toshiro.

"Ya' want to run tha' by me again runt?" The man snarled, grabbing Toshiro's shirt by the hem, lifting him up threateningly into the air. Toshiro defiantness began to show as his eyes locked with the man in challenge. Before he could retort with a foul comment, he felt like eyes were burning holes into his back. He looked over his shoulder to see Momo giving him a pleading look, silently telling him to not start something with this man.

Begrudgingly, Toshiro complied with her unspoken wish and narrowed his eyes to the grimy ground, faking his submission. The man smirked triumphantly and dropped the boy to the merciless ground unceremoniously. If it for Momo, he would have probably be whipped, like the other times.

Getting to his feet, Toshiro and Momo walked behind the man to the dining hall. The dining hall was a steel, cold like room that fought the prospect of being warm for its occupants. Of course, their caretakers didn't give damn-when did they ever-. And for one reason. They actually had warm and decent clothing. Clothing that should have been shared equally with the freezing teens. The caretakers only teased and sneered when they were actually asked for more appropriate clothing. At that point, Toshiro wondered if people can be that heartless.

Noticing something odd about Momo unusual silence, Toshiro peered closely at his strangely quiet friend. Throughout their walking, Momo hadn't said a thing. Not even a mumble or an out-of-place-giggle. This unsettled him greatly. To resolve this dilemma, he decided to take a crack at asking her about her inner problem.

"You ok Momo?" The girl looked at him reassuringly, but Toshiro knew better to fall for such a trick.

"Perfectly fine!" Momo exclaimed falsely, making her friend frown angrily.

"Don't lie to me."

"Whatever gives you the idea I' am lying?"

"Your awkward silence, your troubled expression, your whole demeanor is just off. Shall I go continue?" Toshiro observantly listed, startling the poor girl into stare of amazement.

"H-How-?"

"I know you just as well as you know me. We are friends, are we not? It wouldn't be proper if we didn't know each other by now, correct?" He answered perfectly. Momo could never actually figure out how he could read her like an open book. It was like he was some type of genius that's knowledge was sheltered from the world. She couldn't help but admire her friend's talent.

"You've caught me red-handed." She chuckled lowly. "I' am just scared about today. Today is the day we separate for a while. Maybe even forever. I just don't want to leave your side. I've been by it for seventeen years and leaving it is scary." Toshiro sighed in understanding. He understood her problem because he himself is going through the same thing. He just knew how to keep it locked away into the not-so-far recesses of his mind.

"I understand. But don't dwell on it. It will only make the process more difficult, ok?"

"Yeah, thanks." Toshiro crossed his arms and rolled teal eyes, trying to hide his caring side, but he wasn't fast enough. Momo giggled at her friend. As many times he tries to not act like he cared, he really did, but despised showing it.

"Where 'ere. So move along." The barsterd pushed them through the steel doors that led them to the dining hall, making Momo fall. Before her breath could touch the ground, Toshiro had snatched her up protectively. He turned around sharply to hand out a round of tongue-lashing, but to his disappointment the barsterd had left to join his peers.

"Asshole." Grumbled the still furious Toshiro. Momo shook her head at Toshiro's vulgar language and got to her feet. Toshiro my have hated their caretakers, but he did learn one thing from them: their form of speaking.

"Oi, Momo-chan, Toshiro-san. Over here!" Their attention turned to their addresser. It was Isane, a fellow member of the pack.

"Come, come Toshiro! Let's go!" Momo blurted out loudly, making Toshiro scowl.

"Must you be lo-hey! Hey!" Without his consent, Momo dragged him off to Isane, who was patiently waiting for their arrival. "Are you listening to me Momo?" He tried once more. His plea went unheard as she maneuvered through the mass of dining teens.

'How the hell can she ignore me like that? Hn…' Toshiro thought sourly.

Once the two got to their waiting friend, they pulled out some extra chairs. Like everything else in Los Noches, the chairs were cold, colorless, and the signature steel. Isane started conversing with Momo about trivial things that he paid no heed to. It was impossible to keep up with a girl conversation. He tried on numerous occasions. But he found it pointless and unnecessary. So he gave up.

Sometimes, other boys would try to strike a friendly talk, but he would regard them with an uncaring and icy look that sent them packing. He didn't do this purposely. That was just his usual expression. Those who couldn't withstand his icy exterior couldn't or did not deserve to get to know him. The only people who knew him as a person were Momo and Isane.

"Hey Toshiro, you going to eat?" Isane asked out of curiosity. Toshiro looked at her with a weary face.

"Do you honestly believe that I could consume this crap? You must be sadly mistaken." Teal eyes closed. "This isn't food! Food supposed to be warm and tasteful! Not cold and flavorless! I'd rather starve!"

Cheers broke out from the teens mouths, voicing out their agreement and approval. Toshiro was right! They were flat out tired of this synthetic crap.

"Shut the fuck up! All of you!" A caretaker roared as a whip cracked through the air. The teens fell silent, scared out of their wits, except Toshiro. He wasn't scared and never was. Starting now was useless and pointless.

"You all should be grateful to us caretakers. With out us, you would be dead." Ranted the caretaker.

"Tch. Rather be dead then be alive in this hell hole." Toshiro bravely said, making all eyes fall on his courageous being.

"You're rather foolish, kid. Speaking out of line isn't accepted here." A whip flashed across Toshiro back bringing him to his knees. Toshiro looked up and saw his usual tormentor: Ryo. This guy was in charge of Los Noches and the punisher. Seeing him was a usual for Toshiro, as he always got in trouble for his unwavering defiance.

"Toshiro you just don't learn." Each word Ryo spoke was enforced by a strike from that leather black whip. He winced as it dug deep gashes into his skin, adding more to collection. Pain wasn't new to him, so he had developed a high tolerance for it. But that didn't stop the stinging and the warm blood it brought.

'Damn…'

Sharp amber eyes fell upon the depressing building that was Los Noches. The owner of those beautiful orbs ran a perfectly tan hand through orange-hair.

"Los Noches…" Whispered the shady being, as he smirked. As long as it took to reach this place, he was expecting much more. He expected a building of grandeur and riches. But all he got was pure a white building on the outskirts of Hueco Mundo; a sandy like town.

"Not to your expectations, prince Kurosaki?" A tall, red-haired figure that was draped in a black kimono asked; a hidden smirk in those words. The orange-haired figure didn't reply, feeling that there wasn't any need to answer such a stupid question. "Ichigo?"

"What Renji?" Renji growled angrily. He hated when Ichigo just ignore the things he say. It was an annoying habit, which unfortunately was part of his personality.

"I hate when you do that. Anyway, why the hell are we here? This place is infested with lowly humans." The redhead stared at his companion. Yet again, Ichigo wasn't responding. The git was just…staring. Staring at what exactly, he didn't know, but it was biting his nerves.

"Renji." Said person ear twitched. "I want a mate." Renji jaw dropped at the surprising news. This was new. Usually the prince would turn down any offered suitors, without even sparing them a passing glance. Now he suddenly wanted a mate? This guy was too complicated.

"Well then, why didn't you take any that was offered?"

"They were just sluts that wanted to get in my pants, or just wanted to rule when it was time for me to take the throne." He said, disgust making itself none. "I want a suitable lover." Renji rolled his eyes at his friend. Ichigo was a difficult person to be around. He always figured out a smart way of avoiding questions, getting on peoples nerves, and always had a frown on his face; like he was always displeased with something.

"Ichigo, what makes you think that you'll find someone like that? Especially in a slave house no less?" Ichigo merely gave Renji a sly look, making Renji nervous.

"Just trust me. Now let us be on our way." They were gone in a mere blink of an eye.

"Come on you miserable teens or where going to be late for the auction." Toshiro rudely ignored the caretaker order and continued at his own pace.

After his public beating, the teens had to take showers. They were separated into different rooms for each gender. The showers, were cold and it made his wounds burn like hot knives were twisting into his back. Blood was drawn as the water slid down his back, passing over the tender wounds. It was like he was bathing in lava pit. But he held his own like always.

A pair of hands that belonged to the man, who spoke earlier, forced a white bundle into his arms. He looked at it, distrusting, before he slowly opened it. To his surprise, it was a simple, _clean_, white yukata. How unusual. They never got anything new, nonetheless clean. Shouts of delight told him that his peers had got their yukata's as well.

Toshiro hurriedly put it on so he wouldn't get left behind. It wasn't long till he was reunited with Momo. And shockingly, Momo was smiling. He figured that it had something to do with her new attire, which was also a yukata.

"Oh Toshiro! Isn't this just grand! New outfits! Aren't you happy?!" She squealed, voicing out her happiness. Toshiro did not share excitement and replied simply by saying…

"They are ok."

"Toshiro, your-!" Whatever ever caught her attention made him curious? What was so fascinating that made Momo stop her rambling? He turned around and went wide-eyed. They were on a stage with thousands of onlookers staring at them. Some of the owners of those eyes looked at Momo lustfully. Toshiro noticed this and sent them all heated glares that made the men shudder at the intensity of the look. They backed off right away.

"Alright, gentleman and lovely ladies, welcome to Los Noches. My name is Kai and I will be the host and auctioneer on this lovely after noon." The person called Kai announced. The crowd, with little to no enthusiasm, clapped.

"Now let the bidding begin!"

* * *

Author Note: If you made it this far into this fic, then you either like it, or you hate it with a fiery passion. Either way, I'am happy some one read my foolish attempt at a fanfic. Now the only way I'll continue is (dun dun), if I get some postive feedback from readers. Reviews are addicting. So review your little hearts out readers, that is if ya llike, ne? 


	2. You are mine

**You guys are probably wondering what happened to me? Well, lets say I got grounded and I was baned from the computer and anything else I think is fun. So I'am sorry about the long delay. Oh and one more thing...you guys are just great! I'am so happy people found my story good; almost cried you know? -sniffles- Well thank you and enjoy this chapter. I'am pretty sure you might hate me at the end of this chapter. -prepares to flee-**

* * *

Chapter 2: You are mine

Toshiro bit back a soft groan of despair as he watched nervously at Isane fleeing form as she walked away with her new master. There was only him and Momo left since the host, Kai, went in order of less healthy to um well, normal. Since Momo and he were the healthiest out of thousands of teenagers, they were held back last and up only for the wealthiest of buyers. However, that didn't stop people from trying to buy him anyway. Of course the results were him glaring coldly at everyone that even dared to buy Momo or him, which successfully did the trick-not that he, had any doubts about his power over people when it came to direct eye contact.

"Alright, we have reached the point in the auction where we have only the most expensive teens left." Kai grabbed Momo arm rudely, causing Momo to wince at the brutality of the sudden jerk, and Toshiro to clench his hands into fists as he tried to contain himself. "Here is the healthiest girl in Los Noches, Hinamori Momo. Bids are starting at 5,000"

The wide-eyed girl twitched as she felt the burning stares of the buyers penetrate her skin. Some of those gazes felt so, inhumane to her; like some of these people were in fact not human, something more supernatural and powerful. This certainly scared her for she definitely did not want to get sold to such a person. Unfortunately, she did not have a real say in the matter. The only thing she could do was pray that she would end with someone decent.

"I'll take her for 6,000," announced a black-haired women, her determination woven on her gentle features. That announcement brought a slight shred of hope to Momo. This woman was a nice person, she could tell. But there was something a little off about her. It was that same feeling she got from the other people; that supernatural feeling.

Toshiro looked at her for a quick second before begrudgingly judging this woman as worthy enough to care for Momo. At least she will belong to someone nice. That is, unless her appearance has nothing to do with her personality.

"7,000." Said a brown-haired man. Momo inwardly shuddered as she looked at him. The guy was smiling in one of the most sickening of ways; ways that increased her heart rate. Those brown eyes of his seemed pleasant, but somewhere in those depths, she knew they spoke evil. But it was that smile that got to her the most, even if it complemented the man most handsomely.

Momo wasn't the only one feeling these things; Toshiro too felt the same way and he didn't like it all.

That man spoke-no _radiated_ evil and malice. It was just the aura he gave off that made him judge this man-or whatever the hell he is. By this point, Toshiro deemed this guy a non-human being; something that didn't quite fit in with humanity. No human could be this evil and dangerous. Still, that didn't stop Toshiro from glaring at him. He was determined to intimidate this poser.

"I bid 8,000 dollars," the woman from earlier called.

"10,000." As soon as Toshiro heard that man speak, he let out a vulgar line of curses under his breath that no one was supposed to hear. Surprisingly, that brown-haired man that he detested already heard him and threw him a polite smile. Toshiro inwardly shuddered a little, but still he kept eye contact with the horrid man.

"Do we have any higher bids?" Asked Kai, trying to hide his greed that echoed his voice. Not a soul dared to bid any higher. It just wasn't worth it.

Momo felt her throat tighten in grief and anguish. She would belong to that wicked man in a mere few minutes. The hope she had clung to, had diminished and she felt the stinging of warm tears brim in her eyes. She looked at her life-long friend and saw the sorrow that had long escaped his control. His boyish face was tight in a frown that almost made him look like a person who hated the world with a passion. Momo looked at him and tried to give him a comforting smile, but it made him even angrier than before.

"I bid 12,000 dollars!" Multiple things happened. Momo eyes glistened with unhidden delight, Toshiro lips twitched into a grateful smirk, the brown-haired man face twisted into a horrible expression of hate and anger at his lost, and Kai grinned at the _handsome_ amount of money. It seems that all hope wasn't lost at all.

"Sold, to Mrs. Unohana Retsu," Kai leaned down to Momo ear. "Now get going kid. You're wastin' my precious time." The auctioneer enforced his point with a rough push toward the stairs of the stage.

Momo stumbled slightly, but regained her lost balance and walked slowly towards her new mistress. But when the light steps of a certain white-haired boy echoed behind her, she came to an abrupt halt, and rubbed at her eyes to stop the tears from cascading down her cheeks in wet trails. She turned around so slowly that it actually felt like it hurt. Hers eyes focused on his face and again she felt those annoying tears come back.

Toshiro was wearing that heart-warming smile that was so rare that it was forgotten it ever existed. Even though he was smiling, that didn't mean Momo couldn't see the conflicting emotions behind it. The sadness and pain was there, but the happiness for his friend accompanied the other emotions; it showed the brightest out of all of them.

Momo let out a sob and flung her arms around her friend, finally allowing her tears to fall as she cried continually into his shoulder. Toshiro body instinctively tensed from all the contact from leather whips, but he willed himself to relax for Momo. His arms slowly wrapped around Momo small figure and closed his beautiful teal orbs, sighing wistfully. He wasn't ignorant to the fact that he would most likely not ever see her again once she separated from his embrace. And he knew he would miss her heart-warming smile, that somewhat annoying voice, and even that ridiculous name she given him.

"Oh Shiro-chan," she sobbed remorsefully. "I' am going to miss you my dear friend." Toshiro gorgeous eyes opened and they looked directly into Momo own eyes.

"And I you, Momo-chan," he said ever so softly. Momo couldn't help but smile through her tears as she savored this moment. Toshiro was actually being affectionate with her; that never actually happened before, so she treasured it dearly. But what really got to her the most was the genuine smile he was giving her. There was no scowl, no smirk, not the usual sarcastic expression, just a smile.

Momo pulled away from him painfully and turned to her mistress, who had a look of sympathy on her face. The girl looked at her friend one more time, before departing to her new mistress, all the while thinking of her new future.

Toshiro felt a sharp pang in his chest area, like someone had rammed an enflamed knife into his beating heart. His hand clenched there in affliction. It hurt more than he thought it would, but he would endure it for his dear friend. She wouldn't want to start her new life with him worrying over her like a mother letting her child travel by his/her self for the first time.

"Now to wrap things up; here is our last kid," Kai grabbed Toshiro arm sharply, positioning the struggling teen at his side for all to see. "His name is Hitsugaya Toshiro. He is a foul-mouthed brat with a rebellious attitude. Bids are starting at 9,000."

"11,000 for him." Kai and Toshiro turned towards the speaker.

It was a silver-haired, smiling man whose eyes appeared close. His attire was a black kimono that looked expensive and made with fine materials. But riches didn't impress Toshiro and it never did. The sly looking man eyes barely opened as he looked Toshiro dead in the eye. The boy was forced to look away from that golden stare, for he just couldn't hold it. That guy was just too abnormal.

"Anyone bidding?" The response was mutters from the crowd and few sighs. They all knew no one was going to bid any higher for just a kid. Toshiro realized this and cursed violently. He wasn't too eager to end up with a guy that actually _intimated_ him. No, things were _not_ supposed to work that way.

"I repeat does anyone have any higher bids?" Kai asked, wishing that someone would offer up more money.

Toshiro sighed as his irritation set in. 'I guess my life is just going to worsen than it is.' He looked up to meet the gaze of his soon-to-be-master.

Uncordial, golden eyes stared back with ruthless intensity and Toshiro shuddered apprehensively. Cruelty and pain waited in those eyes; eyes that struck a cold fear throughout his body. Whatever this man was, it wasn't good and Toshiro felt it. This guy was like that man who wanted to buy Momo, inhuman.

"Fine! Sold to-."

"20,000!"

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

As soon as Ichigo stepped through steel, cold doors, his heart beat sped up. There, on the stage, was the most beautiful human he had ever laid eyes on. He was a white-haired teen dressed only in a white 

yukata that failed to hide that sinfully delicious body from his sharp, amber eyes. The teen had a boyish face with smooth, baby soft-skin that made his hands twitch in fiery need. Those snowflake colored tresses of his looked silken and pure. And that scent! It enthralled him like no other! The boy was in angel and just the right type to become his mate. Only one thought rolled in his mind and it was laced in thick possession:

_Mine!_

Ichigo did not hesitate to shout out his sum of money he was willing to put out.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Kai chocked in shock at the large sum of money and Toshiro went wide-eyed, wondering who would pay such a large sum of money for him. He looked at the huge buyer and didn't exactly know what to think of him. He was pretty handsome and looked notably young. His hair was a remarkable light, orange color that shone brightly in the dimness of the room. His face was quite dashing and that scowl seemed to oddly complement his look. His eyes were an amber color and they settled interestingly on his. The clothes that dressed his body were a black kimono with a white obi shrouded in a black cloak.

Toshiro also took notice of the guy companion, who appeared to be staring at the orange-haired one skeptically. The guy's hair was flaming red and was held in a spiky red ponytail that hid inky black tattoos. His clothes matched his partner's.

"Sold to uh-."

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo finished eyes still on Toshiro.

"Um, ok. Hitsugaya Toshiro, go ahead to your master." The man leaned closer to Toshiro ear. "Hope there won't be anymore delays since you have no more friends around here." Toshiro snarled at the comment, whirled around quickly, and punched the man in the nose; grinning in satisfaction when he saw the blood gushing from Kai's now broken nose.

The room became a deathly quiet as everyone watched in anticipation.

Kai who was shocked, got over it and growled animalistic as he lunged for the boy, aiming for his neck. Toshiro stood there, rooted to ground in fear as the man got closer rapidly. His heart rate accelerated in his fear as he braced himself for a beating that he knew was going to be agonizing. Even though he knew his action was going to cause him suffering, he didn't regret it.

'This sucks…' Toshiro thought as his eyes closed, expecting those clammy hands of Kai's to struggle him. But it never came, only the surprised gasps of the watchers. Curiously, Toshiro eyes opened and he didn't exactly know what to think of this turn of events.

That Ichigo person stood before him, staring at Kai who lay gasping on the ground as he tried to delusively hold back the blood that escaped from a gaping wound in his stomach. Toshiro just stared in terrified fascination at both Ichigo and the writhing body on the ground. This guy was very unnerving, 

even if he just saved his life. There was just no way he could have gotten on the stage so fast and stop the guy so promptly. It was uncanny and amazing at the same time.

"Are you alright, Toshiro?"

Startled, Toshiro looked at Ichigo and nodded very slowly, for he wasn't to keen on speaking. Actually, he couldn't speak, his voice wasn't working properly.

"Good, now let us be going." The orange-haired vampire turned towards the exit were Renji was patiently waiting from them and started walking towards it with Toshiro following behind, making sure to keep a certain amount of distance between them.

By now, the audience had already exited the room. They were way too scared to remain in a room with a capable killer. That would be a foolish move to make since Ichigo was in a killing mood. When he had witnessed that man lunge at his intended, his vampire instincts reacted crazily and he was on the stage in seconds. That man eyes could not keep up with his swift movements; so when a sword ended up in his stomach, he could not comprehend what happened. It took a few minutes for Kai to react, and when he did, Ichigo sword was already sheathed and he was on the ground convulsing in agony. That is when the audience had left, eager to get out of that place that was wrought with murder.

"Ichigo…did you really have to kill the man?" Renji questioned as he looked at the dead body on the stage.

"It was necessary…" Muttered Ichigo lowly. Renji looked behind him and saw Toshiro walking behind them, but he was still cautiously keeping his distance.

"Necessary? Ichigo you do realized you killed a human with a whole bunch of humans as witnesses. Do you realize that they could suspect you of being a vampire? God, Ichigo! Some humans are aware of our existence! That one act you just pulled off isn't helping to change that!" Renji scolded angrily.

"You would have me stand there and let me watch my intended get beaten?!" Retorted Ichigo furiously.

"No, but you didn't have to use extreme methods. You could have disabled him or knocked him unconscious."

"Hn…"

Renji sighed, "Ichigo, keep your instincts in check, alright?"

"This desert town is hot, even when it is night time." Renji resisted the urge to strangle the vampire. He hated it when he changed the subject like that. But years of control helped him out in these situations.

"Ichigo, when do you plan on telling Toshiro that were vampires and that you plan on changing him into one also?"

"…I don't know." Ichigo truthfully answered.

"Now would be a good time. He already is afraid of you, so adding more reasons why he should be afraid of you won't be so bad, ne?" Renji laughed slightly, earning an annoyed look from Ichigo.

"Whatever." Ichigo stopped walking and he beckoned Toshiro to come closer. Toshiro returned the gesture with a skeptical and suspicious look before walking closer. He would have preferred to be left alone. That is, if he had choice.

Once he was in front of Ichigo, he looked at both him and Renji with distrust in his eyes. "Yes _master_?"

Ichigo frowned while Renji smirked in amusement.

"One: Do not call me master. I' am not your master. Two: I have to tell you something very serious." The urgency in his voice unsettled Toshiro, but he managed. "I am a vampire." Toshiro stared at him so hard that Ichigo actually started to feel very uncomfortable.

"Vampire? Don't take me as a fool. Vampires do not exist."

"They do and if you don't believe me than I'll prove it to you." Ichigo sighed and eyed Toshiro wearily. Humans did not believe anything that wasn't visible to their poor eyes. And that irked him to a point where he almost pitied humans for their deficient senses. Luckily, Toshiro soon would be blessed with highly advanced senses of a vampire and that thought alone pleased Ichigo.

The vampire prince smirked, revealing sharp, white fangs. It took a moment for Toshiro mind to fully realize what it was seeing, and when it did his whole body froze with cold fear. It just wasn't possible and his mind long stopped working. Only instinct and adrenaline was left. They were screaming for him to run. But without his brain working efficiently, his body couldn't comply with his instincts needs.

"I think you convinced him pretty well." Renji said, voicing his opinion. Ichigo didn't reply. Maybe he should have found a different way of persuading the boy. Because the way he used seemed to petrify the boy. He just wasn't moving, and his breathing increased into a dangerous level.

"You ok?" Ichigo asked cautiously. That question seemed to wake Toshiro out of his petrifaction. His eyes darted quickly from the two vampires and towards the alleyways of Hueco Mundo. It was either face two vampires or take his chances with the dark alleys. He chose the alleys.

"Yeah, I' am perfectly fine…as long as escape from you two!" Toshiro turned on his heel and sprinted towards the alleys, leaving two very _annoyed_ vampires behind. They really did not feel like playing cat and mouse with this kid. Especially since they only had a few hours till the sun was up.

Toshiro ran rapidly down the alleys were he sought to escape from the vampires. It was really difficult to exactly find his way around the place since it was pitch-black. However, he wasn't exactly concerned with were he was going. All that mattered was surviving.

His frantic running ceased once he came across a flaw in his escape plan: a dead end. He felt his already pounding heart beat faster as he heard the unhurried footsteps of his pursuers echo across the brick walls. If they caught him, they would probably kill him; that is if he didn't die of a heart attack first.

The footsteps grew exceedingly louder and he tried to calm himself. If he was calm, it would be easier to think more clearly, because he was in desperate need of a plan. Unfortunately, his fear was making things harder than it already was, so no plan was formed. Negative thoughts came to his mind as dread became to seep in. He was not going to escape.

"There you are," pointed out Renji as he and Ichigo both came into Toshiro view, both looking a bit peeved and annoyed. "Now do us a favor and come with us. The sun is coming up, and were both tired." Toshiro defiantly remained silent and stood his ground.

Ichigo sighed in frustration, picked up Toshiro who struggled furiously, and slung him on his shoulder. "Were going to use shunpo, Renji. Walking is taking up too much of our time." Renji nodded in agreement before skillfully jumping on top of the roof. Toshiro jaw dropped in shock and looked at Ichigo, hoping that he wouldn't jump up there. Ichigo returned the look with an evil grin and propelled himself into the air easily, landing gracefully on top of the roof.

"I advise you to hang on." Suggested Ichigo, but Toshiro stubbornly snorted and proceeded to keep struggling, purposely making Ichigo life harder. The vampire scowled angrily and began running along with Renji as they jumped across roofs, quickly picking up speed. And very soon, they were mere blurs to the naked eye and Toshiro started feeling very dizzy. So dizzy that he lost conciseness.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Toshiro immediately sat up, eyes searching this new place, while going over current events. He was "kidnapped" by vampires and then he lost conciseness. That meant he had really didn't have any idea where he was. Wherever he was, it was really nice.

He was in a spacious room filled with the most expensive of things. Things only royalty would posses such as, a mini library that lined the wall, a huge fireplace that illuminated the room, countless portraits that adorned the walls, a balcony but which was shut off because the door was closed; it was a whole assortment of things. But what he found strange was that all the windows were closed off and silken curtains covered the glass, as if preventing something from entering in.

"_The sun is coming up, and were both tired."_

Than it came to him; the curtains were blocking out sunlight. That meant, wherever he was most be where the vampires lived. Now that he figured that out, all that was left to do was escape.

"Is this room to your liking? If it is, than good because you won't have any problems with sleeping here." Toshiro tensed as he located the speaker. It was Ichigo. He appeared to be sitting in chair, reading a book that was nameless to Toshiro, and coolly sipping something red from a wine glass.

"Why the hell are you here?" Toshiro snarled vehemently.

Ichigo snorted, but remained reading his book. "This is my room and will be sharing it."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me and won't repeat myself."

"Sorry to break it to you, but I don't plan on staying here." Toshiro reprimanded him. Ichigo's book snapped shut as he finally focused on Toshiro. A small smirk came onto his face and he tossed the book across the room. As expected, it landed on its mark, which was on the king-sized bed Toshiro occupied.

"Look at it."

Toshiro eyed him cautiously before looking at it. It was first edition and had a bookmark sticking from the text. He looked at the spine for the name and frowned at what he saw.

"_Vampire courtship?" _

"Yes." Toshiro really didn't like were this was going.

"What do you want with me?" Ichigo smirk grew, revealing his fangs.

"Guess…"

"I despise guessing games."

Fine, I'll tell you." Ichigo got up and walked towards Toshiro. "I want you to be my mate for an eternity. I need someone at my side and choose you. I need someone to rule with me, when it's my time for the throne. It's you. Hitsugaya Toshiro. I will court you, with or without your consent."

Toshiro eyes widened and his mouth became desert dry. This guy was going to court him and possibly become his mate. To say he was scared was an understatement. He was terrified! His hands clenched the bed sheets without him knowing as Ichigo stopped at the side of the bed, only inches separating them both.

"This will become easier if you're willing, Toshiro." Suggested Ichigo, voice nothing more than a soft whisper. Toshiro was a rebellious person so of course he said "no". But for the first time, he started feeling some regret for his actions. And there was only one reason; his answer must have displeased Ichigo. The vampire's fangs were bared threateningly and his orange hair shadowed his eyes.

"You've been warned."

Before Toshiro could react to the soft words, he found himself pinned to the bed, arms restrained to his sides, and legs straddled by Ichigo on pair. Immediately, Toshiro began to squirm in Ichigo iron grip, desperately trying to free one of his limbs; namely a leg. However, his chances were slim, so he decided to wait for an opening. He hoped it came soon…

Once his intended stopped the hopeless squirming, Ichigo grinned at the boy for his temporary submission. If he would have done this a lot sooner, he wouldn't have had to resort to force. Truthfully, he wasn't a forceful person. It was just years of loneliness mixed with vampire instincts that made him like this. But, he was pretty sure that the boy beneath him thought differently; _very_ _differently_.

"Do you still want to struggle, Toshiro? I promise I will try to bring the pain to a minimum," offered Ichigo as he whispered softly into Toshiro ear. Toshiro did not respond, instead he shuddered at the feel of Ichigo warm breath ghosting over his neck. The vampire frowned at the lack of response from the boy and slowly began to nibble tenderly at the boy milky skin. As soon as Toshiro felt those surprisingly soft pair of lips on his neck, he began to struggle furiously; trying in vain to escape. Ichigo growled warningly into his intended ear.

"Stop fighting me, you're making things harder." Again, Toshiro stopped begrudgingly, allowing Ichigo to peacefully return to his previous actions.

Smiling faintly, Ichigo nibbles turned to sweet butterfly kisses, which actually soothed the boy into a state of relaxation. Satisfied at the boy's state, Ichigo hands actually left Toshiro arms to play with a lone strand of white-silken locks. He was so distracted that he didn't see the smirk curve onto Toshiro face or see the searching that grasped the book it held earlier. His lack of attention was what leads to a brutal blow to his head and a kick between his legs.

Ichigo keeled to the side, moaning in agony as Toshiro ran out the unlocked door. Again, he didn't have any sense of direction since there were no lights. Toshiro assumed that vampire's vision must be excellent in the dark. He would soon be reminded that running from a vampire in the dark was worthless.

The white-haired boy came to a stop. He did not know what he was thinking; running in the _dark _were he was at an extreme disadvantage.

"What ever ran through your mind when you decided to run from me, you should have never listened to it." Toshiro gasped as he was slammed to the wall harshly, amber eyes glowing menacingly as they burned heatedly into his scared ones. "Now stay still. I' am not in the mood for a struggle."

Ichigo fangs bared, his hands grabbed Toshiro limp arms, slammed them to cold walls, and leaned into Toshiro neck, causing his breath to hitch. Without warning, he plunged his fangs into creamy skin and Toshiro body went rigid; his mouth opened in a silent scream. It hurt! _God it hurt so much!_ It felt like all the blood in his body was leaving, making him limp and taking the color out of his skin. He just felt so weak…

On the other hand, Ichigo was in a state of _bliss_! Never in his life had he tasted something so pure-so sweet. It was like an addicting drug to him. He never wanted to stop drinking, but the well-being of his intended was at risk, so he had to pull away from the irresistible flavor of the blood. As soon as he did this, Toshiro limp body fell against his, as if it was lifeless.

Effortlessly, Ichigo picked up Toshiro unconscious body bridal-style and walked slowly towards his room; professionally navigating through seemingly endless corridors. It wasn't long until he entered the room, closing the door soundly behind him. A small groan from the boy's lips, attracting Ichigo attention. He looked absolutely divine in his slumber, and Ichigo wanted nothing more to kiss him. That, unfortunately, would have to wait until Toshiro forgave. He was positive that Toshiro resented him with ever fiber of his being.

"I' am so sorry Toshiro for doing this to you and for the torture that will take your humanity." Ichigo muttered as he laid Toshiro down. His reply was faint breathing and the sound of his conscious berating him with guilt.

Ichigo had never felt so wrong in his life…

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and not to upset with me. Well, until next time. -runs to save her life-**


	3. Your a vampire now

**-Cries- I'am so sorry for this uber late update. But as you can see, school is about to end and I have to focus even harder than usual. I need to finish off with a splendid boom! So I have no idea when I can update again. -Cries harder- I thank you all for reviewing; I almost lost my bananas when I seen all those reviews. It just made me happy! Now I have to make you happy in return, so enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: You're a vampire now

Pained moans were trapped in a semi-conscious Toshiro's throat, as violent spasms raged through his small body; clouding his mind with agony. He wanted to scream right now, do anything to voice out his pain. But the agony was so much that he couldn't utter a sound. He felt like someone was repeatedly slitting his throat; cutting at his vocal cords. He wanted to cry to, but that was way behind the grasp of his ability. He just couldn't do anything. He was paralyzed in his pain and all he could was endure it. However, Toshiro faintly wondered…why was he granted this misfortune that befell on him? Why was he subjected to this pain? Was it because he was a slave all his miserable life? The answers to those questions eluded Toshiro; looks like he was going to remain clueless.

Ichigo, who was watching for sometime now, stared helplessly at his intended. He was expecting this to happen as soon as he placed that delightful mark on Toshiro's neck. That didn't mean he knew what to do when it happened though. He was feeling quite _incompetent_ right now and that unsettled him greatly. It was like there was no use for him being there, that he would only be getting in the way. There must be something he could do, or at least _someone_ who knew how to handle this situation.

And then it came to him. He could get Rukia to aid him right now. Certainly, she would know how to help his soon-to-be mate through his conversion to a vampire. After all, she found humans _fascinating_. At this, Ichigo couldn't exactly agree with his friend's view on humans. Humans may be delicious, but there definitely not fascinating; anything but that. They were powerless and pathetic; that was his view on them. Well, except for his Toshiro, he was the exact opposite to what Ichigo described them to be.

With a long look of reluctance to the writhing Toshiro, Ichigo left the room to seek out the help of his friend. Knowing her, she would probably still be sleeping the day away since her brother so gratefully gave her the day-off. Mind you, Rukia's brother wasn't the one to give out breaks, and Ichigo didn't blame her for resting. Her brother worked her like a damn _slave_, her captain trained her daily, and she had to attend to meetings withheld by her clan. You would say Rukia was a busy person who didn't get enough sleep. Well you're correct in assuming in this. And that fact was what made Ichigo sigh in grief. Once he woke her up, he would be faced with her attitude; which was something he'd rather not deal with.

Ichigo came to an abrupt stop and cursed his luck as he jumped away from the rays of light that had shined painfully when he opened the palace front doors. He had forgotten the important factor of the _sun_. It was still up and that meant he would have to pull up his hood to avoid getting burnt, as annoying as it sounds. But if it meant going to the Kuchiki manor, which was to the east of his palace, than he would. All he had to do was be careful.

Frowning in his annoyance, Ichigo pulled up his hood, slid on a pair of black gloves to protect his hands, and sprinted to the manor. As he did this, he couldn't help but grin to himself as childhood memories began to resurface.

About 600 years ago, Rukia, Renji, and he used to play a dangerous but rather amusing game. They would see who could endure the sun the longest, without any type of protection. Renji would be the first one to return to the shadows, usually complaining about that he was bored with the game. Which in truth, he was actually terrified of being scorched. Next, would be Rukia, who would be screaming bloody-murder because she was burning up. Finally, it would be him. However, he tried to stay out to long; trying to over-exaggerate the fact that he won. That ended up with him in the hospital wing with his friends laughing at him for being such a showoff. He didn't hesitate to respond with his signature scowl.

What pleasant memories...

The orange-haired vampire jumped over the gate that went around the manors perimeter, hastily went into the shade of a tall, cherry blossom tree that stood a few inches from the building, and immediately began to jump the branches. This was an easier route to Rukia's room. He didn't feel like maneuvering through the endless corridors of the manor. One could easily get lost in that labyrinth.

Once he was on the top branch of the beautiful tree, Ichigo gently knocked twice on the glass window, knowing that Rukia would hear it because she was a light-sleeper. As expected, Ichigo heard shifting and then grumbles which he presumed to be a line of curses. And then an inquisitive, yet grumpy eye peered through the curtains. Ichigo smirked and bared his fangs; one of the many ways a vampire greets each other. The eye was gone and plenty more curses were let loose, earning a chuckle from Ichigo. Rukia was definitely not a morning person.

"_What the hell do you want!? Especially, on my goddamn break day!_" Rukia hissed as she pulled up the window, a black hood over her head.

"Is that the proper way to greet your prince, Rukia-san?" Mocked Ichigo, loving how Rukia was getting pissed off.

"Do I give a damn?" Rukia snarled viciously, looking as if she was going to rip of Ichigo's head any minute.

"Obviously not," Ichigo chuckled again, earning another snarl. His face than grew solemn. "Rukia, I need your assistance in an important matter."

Rukia frowned at him before smirking, "And why should I help the almighty Prince Ichigo? A person of your stature doesn't need help."

"I' am serious!" Snapped Ichigo, all signs of play gone.

Black eyebrows furrowed as Rukia stared at her friend. He looked awfully serious, his voice a mere echo of how serious he really looked. Whatever got him riled up like this must be important? And the fact that he came for her aid was what really grabbed her attention. Ichigo rarely asks for help, and when he does, it usually from his dad; on occasions Renji. But never have he came for her help.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Rukia sighed, making her self comfortable.

Ichigo smiled at her, grateful that she decided to hear him out. "You do know that numerous vampires have asked me to become their mates, right?" She nodded. "As you know already, I have denied every single one of them." Rukia rolled her eyes and Ichigo nervously scratched his untamable hair. "Recently, Renji and I went to Los Noches-."

"The human slave house…why in gods name where you…never mind. Please, continue." Rukia interrupted, shaking her head in amazement.

Ichigo cleared his throat, "As I was saying, Renji and I went there to find me a suitable mate-."

"_What in gods name where you thinking!?_" Rukia again interrupted, this time she was looking-no glaring at him in disbelief.

"If you would allow me to _**finish**_, this wouldn't take so long, women!" Ichigo growled in irritation because Rukia's damnable interruptions were preventing him from finishing.

"Ok, ok, go ahead. Still…" The rest of what she said went unheard as she shook her head. At one point, Ichigo heard her mumble something about him being "stupid" and that his "stupidity rivaled that of a brainless monkey". Ichigo coolly ignored those insulting comments and continued with the rest of his story.

"As soon as I entered that disgusting place, I saw the most beautiful human on this Earth." Ichigo stopped when he saw her look of disbelief and confusion. He assumed that she thought he was exaggerating. "Seriously, Rukia! He had such mesmerizing eyes that shone so brightly in that dim place! He was an angel…my angel. I just had to have him as mine!"

"Ichigo…are you sure want a human to be your mate? I mean…wait! Did you already mark him!?" The urgency in her voice made him hesitate momentarily before slowly nodding. Her reaction to his answer was to stare at him sharply, before retreating to her room. Moments later, she was in the same attire as him, jumping on the same branch as him lightly, glaring at him.

"You insensitive jerk! I bet you marked him without his consent, you basterd! I guarantee that you _didn't_ warn him about the process of turning into a vampire! You're such a…urgh! C'mon!" Rukia jumped off the tree effortlessly, and began to run towards the palace, urgency in her fast pace movements. Ichigo just stared dumbly before chasing after her, not quite recovered from Rukia's stream of insults.

Her reaction was not what expected. Actually, he thought she would take it rather smoothly. As long as he known Rukia, she wasn't the one to lose her cool. But to see this happen was a complete shock. Maybe seeking out her help wasn't the best of ideas…

It wasn't long till they were right outside his room door, about to barge in. But the sounds of hoarse groans made Rukia stop and glare at him harshly. He only flinched and opened the door for her as a 

good-will gesture. It didn't work as he predicted; she was still pretty aggravated with him. Women…he would never understand them.

Rukia immediately was at Toshiro's side dabbing at his burning forehead with a wet-cloth that had lain forgotten on the dresser. It didn't do much when it came to cooling him down, but it did help out when the boy had trails of perspiration streaming down his face.

Without warning, a prolonged, harsh scream of pain erupted from the boy's throat, causing Rukia's eyes to glaze over with sadness and pity. The human-to-vampire process was never without pain. From her knowledge of humans, the only reason it's painful is because the body is going through a change to accommodate the necessities of a vampire. For example, the bones of a vampire are far stronger than a human, so she could only imagine that Toshiro is feeling like his bones are breaking and reforming continuously. His gums must be aching because his teeth are becoming stronger and his canines are growing and getting sharper at the minute. That human skin of his must feel like it's melting because his skin is becoming increasingly sensitive to sunlight. To put it simply, he was experiencing hell-his death; the human was dying and the vampire was being born. And the cause of all this was standing remorsefully at the door. She could only scowl at him.

He was, as she said, an insensitive jerk. Just because he is the prince, doesn't mean he could do _everything_ he want. It doesn't mean he could be selfish with other people's lives or decide their futures. A person should be able to weave their on future. But him, the insensitive jerk, decided to alter this teens fate. Now their futures are intertwined together. One of them is ok with this; the other will probably hate it. Just like how he will surely hate the person who took his humanity away and altered his life.

When the harsh moans of pain subsided slowly, both vampires intense gazes landed on the figure who gained their attention. Apparently, he had stopped his violent movements and his heart rate that had been beating insanely moments ago was all steady. He looked drained and weary, but all and all, he was perfectly fine now; peaceful even.

"Is it over?" Ichigo asked, as if he was stepping on broken glass.

"I suppose…I mean there could be a probably that he could die at any moment. He just finish going through a transformation that _changed his life_." Ichigo visibly winced at her tone. "If his brain accepts the change…than he will live and be waking up shortly. If not…than he will go into shock and die. It seems as if this is the only choice he was _able to make_, _right Ichigo_?"

"I know I should've-!" Ichigo stopped once he heard a small moan escape soft lips.

Toshiro blinked a few times, flexed his fingers, sat up stiffly, and remained unknowingly, ignorant to the other two presences in the room. What happened to him? Where was he? He didn't know, but he felt strange and perplexed. What could have possible happened to make him feel this way? Than it came back to him in a rush, giving him a headache, and making him groan slightly. Now he remembered. He was bitten by Ichigo and than he fainted only to awaken in a turmoil of pain and suffering. In a matter of minutes, Toshiro immediately came to the conclusion that he was a…

"Yes…you're a vampire now and also being courted by the one who bit you, Kurosaki Ichigo." Toshiro looked to his right and tensed. A woman was looking at him sympathetically, yet seriously. Due to some foreign instinct, he was easily able to distinguish that she was a vampire. He didn't hesitate to shift further away from her presence, not at all comfortable.

"I-I-I am a v-v-vampire!? But how? How could I…you!" Toshiro spat venomously as he made sharp eye contact with the amber eyes of Ichigo, trying to make his hate crystal clear to the man who earned it. "This is your fault why I' am a-a freak!"

Rukia's eyes widened at the bold insult and she looked behind her to see Ichigo's reaction, but he wasn't there. He was right in front of Toshiro, hands clenched persistently tight in the fabrics of Toshiro's yukata. His usual scowl was twisted into a snarl and his fangs were exposed in a threat, showing that he would rip out his throat if provoked any longer. Evidently, when Toshiro "died" his rebellious attitude didn't leave him; thus, making him sub-consciously bare his newly acquired fangs back in an act he was well known for: defiance. But something unexpected happened. Instead of striking or yelling at him, Ichigo's snarl turned to a very _suggestive_ and _perverted_ look, which made Toshiro mortified. Where the hell did that look come from? More importantly, why was that appalling look directed at him?

The teen didn't have time to ponder this because Ichigo had dropped him ungracefully back onto the bed, rushing out the door in a great hurry. The vampire's actions confused him, but he was happy that the basterd was gone. Still, he remained oblivious to why the vampire had left in a great hurry. Unbeknownst to him, Rukia knew why, and it made her snicker evilly like she knew some deep dark secret.

Usually, in vampire culture, baring your fangs in anger at another vampire and receiving the same response was an unspoken challenge; one that usually became physical and sometimes ending in death for the loser vampire. In Toshiro's case, the meaning is totally different. Because Ichigo and Toshiro are on the verge of becoming mates, baring your fangs at the other was to see which vampire was dominant or submissive. To decide this, they would have to do something very _intimate,_ which the end results would be two naked bodies.

"Uh miss-," Toshiro started.

"Rukia," she automatically said, her attention returned to him and not on dirty thoughts. "That's my name."

"Ok Rukia-san, why did the basterd leave, not that I care or anything." He asked curiously, still not comfortable with her. It wasn't her personally why he wasn't comfortable; it was because she was a vampire, even if he was one himself.

"He had to get in control of his instincts," Snickered Rukia, earning a suspicious look from the white-haired teen. Maybe elaborating on the details wouldn't be a wise decision. She had no doubt that if shedid, Toshiro would probably become flustered and embarrassed or disgusted. "Anyway, are you hungry?"

"No." Toshiro lied, only to hear his stomach growl in angry protest.

"Your stomach says otherwise Toshiro-san." Toshiro opened his mouth to inquire how she known his name, but the petite woman attention had left him for the minute to look at white button on the wall. She twirled her figure before pushing it. Minutes later, there was a respectful knock at the door. "Come in."

A servant dressed in a simple white and black kimono, walked in with tray that held a green bottle, and two wine bottles. Quickly, the servant laid the tray on a small table near the chair Ichigo occupied an hour ago, bowed respectfully, and took his leave. Through that whole process, Toshiro sat on the king-sized bed wondering what exactly was in that bottle. Where was the food? That possible couldn't be it, right?

"Breakfast is served!" Exclaimed Rukia excitedly as she ran towards the bottle, popped open the cork, and poured the contents into the wine glasses equally. And as soon as Toshiro caught a whiff of the red liquid scent, he almost lost all control. It was blood and it smelled so enticing-so mouth-watering delicious. His fangs tingled; his throat became dry as a dessert. It was as clear as day to Toshiro, that he needed that red substance or else he would lose control. Yet again, Toshiro's rebellious side protested in the fact of drinking human blood. The thought was utterly repulsive to him. On the other hand, he knew he needed it to survive and that out-weighed his disgust.

"Are you just going to sit there? Get some before there's none left." Toshiro stared unsurely at Rukia as she took a sip out of here glass, humming in blissful content. He didn't even realize it when he licked his own lips in desire and need when he eyed the untouched glass that remained on the tray.

"I-I don't want it!" Toshiro stuttered as Rukia looked at him ludicrously. It wasn't normal for a vampire to deny blood.

"Of course you do! You don't want to starve, so drink."

"No," He protested, jumping out of the bed because his limbs were falling asleep. "I don't want nor need it."

Rukia stared at him, not quite believing her ears. Was it possible for a vampire to deny what they needed the most? She didn't think so, but this vampire standing next to the wall, was proving her wrong. It just didn't seem normal to her. But then, it dawned on her, he was born a human. The idea of drinking blood wasn't comfortable for him and she couldn't blame him for that. Without a doubt, she could see that he was still trying to function like a human, which end results were most likely going to end terribly for him. Why couldn't he just get rid of his human like thinking? It would make his new life easier. Hopefully, Ichigo could figure out a way to make Toshiro more adjusted to being a vampire, preferable soon.

"Fine, whatever; you can keep denying your vampire needs. Very soon, you will become desperate for blood and you will find yourself doing something regrettable. Hopefully, Ichigo can snap you out of denial before that happen." Rukia yawned drowsily and walked towards the door. Just before her hand came into contact with the golden knob, Rukia looked at him as if something just came back to her. "Ichigo will be back in a few minutes, just in case you wanted to know."With that said, the raven-haired girl was gone, her words still fluttering around in his head.

Toshiro couldn't contradict what Rukia had said to him, and he knew this. It wouldn't be long until he did do something desperate to satisfy his need to feed. It wouldn't be long until he lost control. He could already feel the desperation from his new vampire instincts to drink from that cup-that was to his secret delight, still full. Fearfully, Toshiro knew if he drunk the blood, he would attain a liking for it. Of course, the teen really did not want that at all; what sensible person would. To enjoy the idea of drinking blood was disgusting to him and it will always be that way, even if some nagging feeling was telling him that he will give in eventually.

Ignoring his need to sate his need to drink, Toshiro turned towards the door Rukia recently exited. Since the door wasn't locked, he could easily leave and escape this place. Who in there right minds would stay in a vampire's palace? He sure as hell wouldn't; so when he stepped out of the room, he had but only a few doubts. Few as his doubts were, Toshiro had the feeling that this wouldn't work, thanks to a certain event that happened earlier. But his resolve to get out of there was stronger than his doubts.

Sadly, mother fate was not on his side.

As soon as he got a couple of feet from the door, he was pulled backwards into a firm, clothed chest. Toshiro's reaction was instant, and he pushed against the hold his captor had on him. His efforts were in vain, so he just stopped, deciding against wasting his energy. That still didn't mean he was relaxed, more like waiting for his chance to run.

"Are you done?" Ichigo asked much amusement in his voice as he stared at the frustrated Toshiro.

"Yes, now let go," hissed Toshiro.

"If you insist; but I fall to say how where ever going to get intim-…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Toshiro snapped harshly, not at all desiring to be with this guy.

Ichigo frowned at Toshiro, released him from his embrace, quickly grabbed his arm before he could escape, and proceeded to drag him back to their room. He was well aware of why Toshiro didn't want him to finish that sentence, and it kind of stung a little. As much as he wanted Toshiro, he would wait till Toshiro and he were on friendlier terms, even if Ichigo felt like that was never going to happen.

"Do you have a bath?" The question was enough to snap Ichigo out of his thoughts.

"Yes, do you wish to use it?"

"If that is okay by you?" Toshiro said a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Totally oblivious to Toshiro's sarcasm, Ichigo pointed to a door that was to the side of the fireplace. "The bathroom is beyond that room. If you plan on taking a bath, I think I'll join you."

"Whatever…wait, what!?" Toshiro gasped in shock, still not comprehending what the hell the guy said. All Toshiro registered was that Ichigo wanted to bathe with him. He really hoped this guy was just messing with him. But the look of seriousness on Ichigo's face was enough to tell him that this guy wasn't joking.

"Do you object to it?" Ichigo asked, confused with Toshiro's answer. It was perfectly normal for mates to bathe with each other. Well, they technically weren't mates just yet, not until they complete the final part of the courting process; which so happens to be having sex with each other. At this prospect, Ichigo inwardly smirked. To do such things with his intended sounded…heavenly; thus making him dream of the day that would happen. Saddening as it was, Ichigo knew that day was not going to come anytime soon, which kind of put out the hope he established. He will just have to wait and see what mother fate had in store for him.

"Of course! I like my privacy." Toshiro growled, even though he knew on previous occasion that he barely got any privacy. That didn't, however, mean he wanted to take a bath with this guy!

"I see." Ichigo bit back a sigh and went towards his giant wardrobe, rummaged through it for a second, and pulled out a black kimono that surprisingly, was Toshiro's size. This of course earned a curious look from the teen. Noticing the look, Ichigo just grinned and placed the clothes in Toshiro's arm. "I made certain arrangements for your stay here."

Toshiro just nodded before walking into the bathroom, and _locked_ the door. Like Toshiro said before, he valued privacy.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Why the hell is it taking you so long? Hurry up!" Ichigo snapped impatiently as he sat in his favorite chair, legs crossed, and head buried in a book to pass time. His response was an "Hn" and a snort. At this, Ichigo let out a barely audible growl from his throat and snapped the book close in irritation. Toshiro had been in the bath for well over an hour. In Ichigo opinion, that was way too long. So long in fact, that his patience was about to burn out. As you can see, Ichigo wasn't a very patient vampire. To try his patience was like asking for certain death because he was used to not waiting for anything. He got what he wanted, whenever he request for it. Obliviously, Toshiro wasn't like that.

Toshiro was someone who was patient and tended to do everything at his own pace. No man-or vampire, rushed him. If they did, they were ignored, glared at, or just given an uncaring reply when they demanded he hurry up. That was just how he operated. So when Ichigo requested he speed up a little, he just snorted in amusement at Ichigo attempt to quicken his pace.

"Sorry Kurosaki, I rush for no one."

"Moron! I'll have your head-err I mean…I'll lock you inside this room for a week!" Ichigo warned as he tried not to sound embarrassed at what he said. It was really embarrassing for him to threaten his intended like he was a servant. He was too used to giving out death threats when he didn't get what he wanted.

"Tch, moron yourself." The sound of wet feet walking against a tiled floor made Ichigo turn his head towards the bathroom door. "Can't I enjoy the soothing effect of the bath without getting interrupted by a moron no less?"

Toshiro walked right out the bathroom, fixing up his obi as he went. Ichigo noticed that his feet were still wet. "Your feet are un-dry because…?"

"Because they are; if that such a problem, I'll dry them off to satisfy your needs." Toshiro remarked rudely, proceeding to do as he said.

'Satisfy my needs? Pfft…he doesn't know about my needs.' Ichigo thought, as he watched the unsuspecting Toshiro hungrily.

"Done," mumbled Toshiro as he tossed the towel somewhere. Hearing no reply from the vampire, Toshiro looked up and saw amber eyes staring at him with a…hungry look. Toshiro wasn't ignorant to that type of look. There had been times when he received them from the guards at Los Noches. He shuddered. That look always discomforted him because it usually led to bad things.

"You're staring…" Ichigo blinked and laughed dryly in his embarrassment. Who could blame him from for not resisting the delectable look of his soon-to-be-mate? The white-haired vampire was like eye-candy to any passerby that dared to look at the beautiful boy. This candy, however, wasn't something Ichigo would like to share. To put it bluntly, Toshiro was all his and god have mercy on the one who would even dare to try and snatch him away. The person will be personally dealt with because, when you touch something that belongs to Ichigo, you're in for a world of hurt.

"Sorry, I kind of zoned out," Ichigo weakly apologized, noticing that the teen wasn't paying him any mind anymore. His attention seemed to be on putting on his white tabi socks and zori. Still, Ichigo found it strange that Toshiro wasn't looking at him anymore after he gave him that look. Considering the fact that he did look at Toshiro wrongly, Ichigo can only think that it might have unnerved him. It seems that Ichigo will have to learn how to contain the unpredictable urges to just stare at the teen offhandedly.

"Toshiro?"

"What?" Again his attention was anything but him.

"It's about time I show you around and let you meet my family."

"Alright…" Toshiro said with absent enthusiasm. He had no desire to get acquainted with this guy's family.

Ichigo extended his hand out to Toshiro in a friendly gesture, trying to make an attempt at easing away Toshiro dislike of him. It shouldn't have came to a surprise to Ichigo when Toshiro gave him a cold look as he understood what Ichigo was trying to do. To make things worse, Toshiro turned his back on Ichigo just to make him angry. On the contrary, Ichigo wasn't feeling angry, just rather hurt; looks like he was going to have work extra hard for that brat to forgive him.

* * *

**As you can all see, Toshiro isn't exactly happy with Ichigo right now, huh? Who could blame him? I'd be rather pissed off if someone made a choice for me. Especially, if it's going to change me. However, Toshiro isn't being too nice to our orange-haired vampire, more like giving him the cold-shoulder. Maybe if the kid would get to know Ichigo better, things wouldn't be so bad. But that's Toshiro for you. Aloof and stubborn. -Chuckles-**

**Stay tuned for next installment of Eternally Mine! Hopefully, I could get it in earlier!**


	4. Your hate ignites my determination

**School is over for me! Thank god! Know more goddamn school for awhile. -Does happy dance repeatdly untill wears out- Anyway, this chapter is sorta, kinda dark because of a certain icy teen. -Raises eyebrow- Can't really blame him though. Ichigo is keeping to his word about showing Toshiro around and allowing him to meet his family.**

**Why am I telling you instead of you guys finding out yourselves. -laughs evily with a hint of confusion- Go ahead and enjoy this chapter! And thank you soo much for reviewing! You reviewers are just too spectacular!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Your hate ignites my determination…

The stares…those damnable, inquisitive stares were immensely unsettling Toshiro to the point where he was glaring rudely at everyone that dared to even glance his direction. He so wanted to know why they kept looking at him like he was some type of unearthly creature. He was just like them, much to his disdain, and yet they kept staring, despite his furious glares and growing aggravation. Were they doing this for some form of twisted pleasure? Mostly likely that wasn't the case, but it still bothered him nonetheless. Mainly because they were vampires and he disliked them eminently. If they were human, he could have easily ignored all of them and remained reserved, as if there presence didn't exist to him.

"Are you uncomfortable, Toshiro?" Inquired Ichigo once he took notice of how tense the teen was getting, not exactly realizing what was making him like this.

"No," he snapped irritably, hands clenched tightly at his sides, trying hard to keep his usual calm.

"Your body language tells me different." Ichigo replied skeptically, amber eyes tracing the teen's body, noticing every tense muscle that would be hidden to someone with lesser eyesight.

"Well my lips are saying leave me alone." Toshiro bit back, uncaring if he was being unreasonable with the orange-haired vampire right now. His intolerance for the by-passers persistent staring mixed with his antipathy for Ichigo was tormenting his mind, making him cantankerous and argumentative.

Getting the unsaid but incisive message, Ichigo decided against trying to force Toshiro to tell him what enervated him so much. It was hopeless and it felt like if he was asking a rock on how to be a rock, which was as he said, hopeless. The teen could tell him when he gets agitated enough that he would feel the need to relay this problem to him. Ichigo had a fairly good feeling that what was bothering him were the stares he was receiving. Actually, he was pretty certain that was the problem, seeing as the teen was glaring at the nobles and servants that were walking down the hall. Now all his intended had to do was overcome his pride and admit this, but that seemed highly unlikely.

"Ichigo," Toshiro began, "Where are we going again? It feels as if these halls are never ending."

"Where going to the dining room; that is were my family's having breakfast. I' am sure you're hungry." Ichigo answered, looking directly into spectacular, teal eyes.

"I' am not hungry," Toshiro hissed out, already frustrated at thinking about drinking blood.

Ichigo glared sharply at him, a mixture of concern and annoyance written on his face. Looks like Rukia was right when she warned him about Toshiro refusing to drink. Of course, he didn't take it seriously, for the idea of a vampire denying blood was like saying the sky was green. It was ridiculous and unsightly. But right in front of him was living, breathing proof.

"Stop lying to me."

"That'll happen when hell freezes over."

"I don't have the patience or the time for this!" Ichigo ended the conversation there, to angry to resume it. Plus, they arrived at their destination much to Ichigo's relief. He swore he was going to punch a hole through the wall if he didn't get their due to Toshiro's stubborn rebelliousness.

"Follow me." Ichigo pushed open the beautifully crafted, brown door that barred their way.

What Toshiro saw once he walked into the humongous, expertly, decorated room gave him the impression that Ichigo's family was very…strange?

Two of the family members, which he assumed were the sister and father, were flinging wine glasses back in forth at each other, staining expensive kimono's with blood, shouting blindly at each other. Another girl was sitting in a chair, sipping causally at some blood as she sighed wearily, making it seem like the girl found the whole ordeal tiresome. The strangely, comfortable look on her face gave the impression this was a normal routine that happened everyday in her life and that she refused politely every time she was asked to join them. What a strange family…

"Ichigo, my son; have you come to enjoy some family time with me and your beautiful sisters?!" Issin shouted with an abundance of enthusiasm in his voice, bounding over to his son, and his bewildered intended.

"Stay back old man!" Ichigo warned his father, already preparing to intercept the bearded man who was aiming a flying kick to his head.

"Never," Isshin protested vigorously.

Ichigo scowled angrily, grabbed his father's leg, and flung him towards the wall with the minimum of effort expressed, grinning ear-to-ear when a solid _thunk_ reached his ears. He chuckled slightly and turned his attention towards Toshiro, whose usually calm features became unreadable. Those verdant eyes of his were fixated on the softly groaning man, who was climbing to his feet slowly, praising his son for his skill.

"Your father is rather…eccentric," whispered Toshiro as if he just came from studying something abnormal, his lips in a semi-frown.

'Great dad, just great; Toshiro thinks you're a loon. Why can't you just act like a king this time?' Ichigo sighed, abashed by his father's bizarre, yet normal behavior.

Just from that out-of-place act, Ichigo could only assume that in Toshiro's calculating eyes, his father was just portrayed as a fatuous, childish man. Who in their sane mind would try to inflict harm upon their offspring? That wasn't a typical ordinary thing for a father to do. A father would pat his son on the back and hug his daughter. Not try to pulverize his son with flying kicks or throw blood at his daughter, even if it was pretty comical. It was totally non-father-like and that wasn't the person Ichigo would like his intended to meet. He would have preferred if his father acted like the wise and powerful ruler he was, not some simple-minded fool. But that was his dad, and he couldn't control him…half-the-time.

"Ichi-niisan!" Ichigo stopped his inner thoughts and gazed up, noticing his twin sisters walking towards him; one smiling the other frowning while fussing over her blood-stained kimono. He couldn't help but give a diminutive smile at the two, thinking about how opposite they were.

Yuzu is more soft-spoken, empathetic, and emotional out of the two sisters. She tends to help out the servants when they get into trouble from nobles or from her brother and sister, especially her brother who can at times be a little harsh with the punishments. Her inadvertent charm towards others has won her the hearts of many, nobles and servants alike. Along with her charm, Yuzu has awed others with her beauty that she inherited from their deceased mother, earning willing men to ask for her to be their mate's, which she courteously turned down much to their dismay. However, Yuzu failed to receive her brother, sister, and father's passion of fighting and hunting, being the pacifist she is. She prefers to exclude herself from anything that contains even the slightest bit of violence, just like her mom.

Unlike her twin sister, Karin is typically cynical and sarcastic, significantly more assertive and aggressive than Yuzu. She is rather sensible and always presents a tough exterior, as not to be a burden to others. Her sheer will and undying determination makes her exceptional when it comes to swordplay; almost to the point where she stands to be almost on par with her brother, but not quite their yet. When it comes to appearance, Karin favors ordinary, unpretentious kimonos that don't restrain her movement. She has a strange way of making these simple kimonos bring out her beauty, as if they were made only for her.

Ichigo's diminutive smile enlarged until it was a jubilant grin. They certainly did look like princesses.

"Is this your mate Ichigo? If he is, than he's really cute!" Yuzu exclaimed as she smiled at Toshiro, who was looking flustered at her statement.

"Yes Yuzu, he is. His name is Toshiro." Ichigo sheepishly answered, scratching his flaming, orange head, which was a nervous habit of his.

Toshiro's white brows wrinkled in exasperation at Ichigo taking it upon himself to introduce him, but nevertheless, he bowed courtly, showing his respect for the royal family. "It is nice to make your acquaintance Yuzu-san and…?"

"Karin. It's nice to meet you too." The black-haired princess replied, bowing back in response.

"And don't forget me, I the great Isshin, king of vampires and master swordsmen!" Shouted Isshin exuberantly as he grabbed Toshiro's hand and shook it with great vigor, startling the poor teen out of his mind.

"Relax you big monkey! You're scaring him." Ichigo growled out, feeling the embarrassment from his overly-ecstatic father surge back into him like an electric current.

"Nonsense," Isshin laughed, but then stopped to look at Toshiro and Ichigo slyly, leaning in close. "Are you guy's _official_ mates? Did you-…"

"Shut up!" Ichigo roared as he punched the man square in the face, knocking the vampire out, his face as red as a ripe tomato.

Toshiro stared apprehensively at Ichigo, suddenly finding it really uncomfortable in the angry vampire's presence. Those indignant, amber eyes of his was teeming with red, hot anger for his father for making an inappropriate comment that Toshiro unsuccessfully didn't understand the true meaning of. And he rather not want to know if it made Ichigo so mad that he knocked out his father, and made his sisters giggle and snicker as if it was all a hilarious joke; a joke that he again could not understand. It was just so weird to him and he presently found himself wishing that he could return to the laborious, slave-like life he had back at Los Noches, with Momo, his dear friend. This life of being a vampire was just not right for him, and he had to do something he absolutely loathed to stay alive. He hated it profusely…hated it so much that he wouldn't give up on trying to escape. God forbid if something dramatic happens that makes him want to stay in this accursed place.

Minutes passed and Toshiro still stood there in his spot, ostensibly forgotten because Ichigo was still seething and was cursing under his breath. His sister's delighted giggles and secretive snickers had evolved into fits of out-of-control laughter, both of them holding their sides in their mirth. To him, this was the opportune time for him to sneak away unnoticeable, even if that would be rather rude. But he didn't care so it did not bother him.

Expeditiously, Toshiro furtively crept out the dining room, not at all knowing where or how he was getting out this palace, taking care to stay consumed in the shadows to prevent detection. He didn't need everyone finding out or taking notice of his desertion, which would be troublesome; especially, if they were going to notify Ichigo. Just thinking about it made him shudder in trepidation because he knew he couldn't make eye contact with enraged, amber eyes. Particularly, if all that anger was directed towards him, the anger that resembled that deathly look back when he killed Kai shamelessly. No, he had to escape before that transpires.

Toshiro rounded the corner to a deserted corridor that seemed to scream to his senses to go that way, which freedom was not so far ahead. He smiled triumphantly as he could almost feel the satisfactory feel of freedom. It was just only a few paces away. And just as he suspected, the front door of the palace was soon in his reach, its golden handles glittering temptingly for him to grasp them and flee away from this place that earned the title "_Prison_".

He did just that but immediately regretted it.

As soon as Toshiro opened the door, he let loose a shrill cry of excruciating pain as sunlight hit his smooth, but now smoking flesh. He backed up blindly, stumbling backwards as he fell to the floor, gritting his teeth as he gazed at shining, new, exposed flesh that was once hidden from his teal eyes, wondering how he could forget that the sun now had a deathly affect on him. That the sun now shunned him for being a monster that belonged to its opposite: the moon.

_God it hurt! _

"You should have been more cautious, Toshiro."

Said person looked up, a snarl forming on his lips as he gazed at Ichigo, who glared back with a neutral expression, his eyes betraying the emotion of amusement; silently saying he deserved that painful lesson. All the more, it made Toshiro's blood boil in hatred so strong that one as young as he should never have the experience of feeling its burning intensity. But the teen didn't push it away or fear it. No, he embraced that burning, almost sinful feeling and unleashed it on the orange-haired teen.

"Why…why do you purse me; stalk me!? Why can't you just leave me alone!? You don't get it Kurosaki, you just don't! I hate you! I'd rather spend my days rotting in that cell!" Toshiro vented, finally letting out all his pent up frustration that was locked up, trying to make the vampire realize how much he hated him-how much this one guy caused him pain.

Ichigo remained deathly quiet through this expected confession, already knowing how the teen hated him and what he has done. He knew that this teen, a mere infant when compared to him, hated vampires and how they lived by drinking blood. And yet, Ichigo didn't understand how this tired teen could hate so much, namely him. How could he contain so much hate in his small body? It was just so amazing to Ichigo that he found himself almost giving Toshiro a sympathetic look, despite how the other vampire was glaring back with the intensity of a thousand suns, his eyes reflecting just how deep that hatred went.

"Sorry…"

"What?" Snapped Toshiro irritable, his green orbs narrowed into look of unchanging abhorrence as he cradled his burnt hand.

"I apologize for what I have done to you." Ichigo voice was laced with sincerity meant only for the teen's ears. "I don't expect you to forgive me."

"Perfect, because I don't."

"Than what will it take for it to happen?"

A frigid look of indifference came upon the teen's face, his voice becoming identical to its coldness. "Something that you cannot possible achieve, seeing as how much I dislike you. But go ahead and try, it would be fairly interesting to see you fail."

"I don't attend to fail," Ichigo contradicted, his fist clenched into his palms, almost drawing blood.

Toshiro cold expression almost faltered at the determination Ichigo words were filled with. It surprised him and he was sure to hide it well as not to give the vampire the pleasure of seeing his words affect him in such a way.

'_You stubborn bastard, why can't you quit, just like everyone else…_'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The quiet night accompanied by its usual companion the moon, played its regular nightly music of the wind blowing gently in the air, leaves steadily drifting along with it as they twirled around and around endlessly. Teal eyes bared witness to this nature-made scene, silently drinking in the sight, for the owner of these eyes never has seen such things before. Spending your life behind cell bars denied you such a simple but wondrous sight, and now he remained oblivious to it no longer. He had to admit, that missing this for seventeen long years was like never seeing someone dance before. If only he could just share this with Momo for she often had dreams about things like this, which he always scoffed at for it seemed too much like a fairytale. And yet, he was proven wrong and his best friend was not around to tease and poke fun at him for not believing her, which in turn he'd respond with an indifferent look and a simple cross of his arms over his chest.

"Hungry now?"

The tired, inquisitive question was enough for Toshiro to turn around on his spot on the balcony to look at the person who asked, knowing what the question was insinuating. He snorted angrily and turned back around to resume his fixated stare on the outside world, smirking when a frustrated sigh escaped Ichigo's lips as he to continue on what he was doing, which was reading a book in his favorite chair.

After their little argument in the hallway, Ichigo quietly showed Toshiro around the giant palace; showing him the dojo, the ballroom, the library, the throne room, and other rooms that did not appear to have significant importance. Nonetheless, Toshiro memorized every single thing that was said about each and every room, up to littlest to non-important detail. One might never know when someone might need that knowledge in the future.

Toshiro bit back a moan as his stomach growled hungrily, telling him to go eat something or else it was going to start eating itself. Being his defiant self, Toshiro threw the warning aside, totally going against the idea of drinking blood; even if the urge was getting harder to fight due to his growing hunger. It didn't help the fact that Ichigo just so happened to be drinking a warm, refreshing cup of blood just a few feet away. It's welcoming, delicious aroma teased him and made his grip on the marble railing of the balcony tighten to all the blood left his hand, turning his knuckles white with lack of blood in them. Still, Toshiro stubbornly refused, even if his vampire instincts were protesting persistently. He just didn't want to indulge in something that he knew he would like because it disgusted him greatly. For now, he'll just have to wait until he could find away of avoiding this unenviable urge, even if he knew that this was just him stalling for something he could not beat.

Ichigo came to halt in his reading, deciding in just to continue the book later. His thoughts became wrapped around the very book he was discontinuing for the night; for it reminded him too much of the relationship he shared with his intended, which wasn't good in the slightest. Therefore, he decided to just retire for the night, not caring if it was too early (for a vampire) to go to bed.

"Going to bed; close the balcony doors before you go to sleep," He mumbled to Toshiro, not caring if he heard our not.

Toshiro remained silent, still preoccupied with the nature-made scene.

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo stripped off the top portion of his kimono, leaving him bare-chested and in his hakama's. He was just too weary to change into more suitable night clothing, not that he ever did anyway. After all, this was his room. If he desired it, he would have walked around naked just for the fun of it; but seeing as he would now be sharing a room with his future-mate, he would have to refrain from doing so…for now. In the near future, Ichigo was positive that he would be doing this in Toshiro's presence. And maybe, just maybe, Toshiro would throw out his maturity for that one occasion.

What a fantasy that would be!

The muffled "Goodnight" from Ichigo and the accompanied shuffle of warm blankets notified Toshiro that he has officially gone to bed, giving a soundless permission for Toshiro to do what he desired in the confines of the room.

Seeing as there wasn't much to do, Toshiro got bored with the balcony and decided to investigate why Ichigo found enjoyment in sitting in that favorite chair of his. Rapidly, he sauntered over to it and sat down, trying to see what made the chair into Ichigo's favorite one. Before long, Toshiro inquisitiveness turned to mystification as he couldn't come to an understanding of why the orange-haired vampire found sitting in this chair gratifying. It was just a chair, in which he had to admit, was comfortable. But that was all the qualities Toshiro saw in it, nothing amazing about it all.

Snorting at the time he just squandered on a chair, Toshiro got up from his sitting position, leisurely walked over to Ichigo massive wardrobe, and rummaged through variety of clothes until he came upon something to wear to bed. Much to his satisfaction, it was an all blue _jinbei_, perfectly right for bed and was his size.

Toshiro quickly glanced at Ichigo to make sure the bastard was really asleep. He didn't fancy on giving Ichigo a show.

Once he was sure that Ichigo was completely quiescent, Toshiro made a rapid change into his _jinbei_, carelessly throwing his discarded clothes somewhere else. Without a sound, he closed the balcony doors, walked over to the king-sized bed, about to get in, only to look at it and its occupant reproachfully

As much as the bed was comfortable, Toshiro held much opposition in sharing a bed with Ichigo. He didn't like the guy, so sharing a bed with him was like saying he wanted to commit suicide. It was just so out-of-the-question and out of his area of comfort, that Toshiro found himself glaring at Ichigo with ill-intent. As if soundlessly asking why the bastard had immersed himself in something he wanted without any form of confrontment. Still, even if they did talk about the sleeping arrangements, Toshiro was quite sure Ichigo would suggest that he either sleep with him or sleep on the floor. The first out of the two suggestions was thrown immediately out window without any consideration, thus leaving him with the option of sleeping on the floor.

Snarling in his resentment, Toshiro kicked the nearest thing to him maliciously, sending the object that just endured his wrath flying to the wall, making a sound similar to metal being struck. The sound was enough to stop Toshiro from inflicting unfair harm upon other things, and enough to make Ichigo stir slightly at the loud disturbance.

'What did I just ki-…' Toshiro paled somewhat after he realized what he just kicked.

It was Ichigo's sword and it lay near the balcony railing; if kicked more forcefully it would have flown over the edge. It appeared unharmed, like what just transpired didn't happen at all, as if it couldn't be injured by mere force alone. At this interesting assumption, Toshiro began to wonder what kind of sword Ichigo possessed, and did it hold any special powers.

Deciding in just founding out the answers to his question than just pointlessly wandering, the teen walked over to the abused sword and picked it up. And he had to say, the sword was pretty heavy, and it did take a moderate amount of effort and exertion just to lift it. But still, he had picked it up and it was in his grasp, unprotected from his inspection and his curious teal gaze.

The sword under close examination looked like an ordinary katana that regular swordsmen would carry. Even unsheathed the sword was still normal, nothing extraordinary about it except that it was very keen and seemed to have a tendency of glowing dimly ever time a stray sliver of moonlight hit it. That was about it. But some foreign feeling inside Toshiro made him start to consider that the sword was not what it seemed, that it had some hidden properties that still went undiscovered by him. Maybe if he kept on toying with it, he might just find something unique about the sword. After all, this sword does belong to a vampire, a vampire prince in fact. There must be something abnormal about it right?

Shrugging off his curiosity for the deadly weapon, Toshiro was about to sheath the blade when an unnatural, dark thought entered his mind: What would happen if he killed Kurosaki Ichigo with his very on weapon?

Toshiro eyes widened in shock as his mind contemplated such a thing, and he couldn't stop his natural curiosity from trying to wonder what the benefits and consequences of the act.

If he killed Ichigo, he was positive that the vampires would be on him in seconds after smelling the scent of their prince's blood. He was also sure that they would, without hesitation, kill him to justify their prince's death. That he was sure of. Regardless of the fact that he would be dead, there was still a very slim chance of him escaping. Because he to, was a vampire, a fact he hated to acknowledge, even how true it was. He possessed the same advanced senses as they did, and would arm himself with Ichigo's sword, despite how heavy it was.

With the same amount of effort expressed earlier, Toshiro raised the sword over Ichigo's unmarred neck with ill-intention, his features taking on a dark expression that had never been on his face before. His breathing became fainter until he was barely panting, the nervousness and seriousness of the situation taking its harsh effect on him. That brain of his that was once calm and analyzing, was now shouting at him with fear, uncertainty, and guilt at the prospect of taking someone's life, causing Toshiro to doubt himself.

Was this the right thing to do? Was it right to kill someone in hatred, especially if this someone was defenseless and better yet, asleep?

No, it wasn't.

Sighing in self-pity, Toshiro sheathed the sword, and placed it in its former resting spot, trying his best in not to dwell on the ordeal he had just put himself through. Of course it didn't work because, shortly, Toshiro found himself feeling disgusted at what he just attempted to do.

How could he even think about trying to murder someone? Someone who had a family and a loyal people that would grieve if something was happen to him. He had no right to do such a horrible thing; no one had the right to take another life. And here he was going to do it for reasons that weren't even worth it. What had controlled him to do such a thing?

_Hate…_

"Sorry…" Toshiro muttered to the sleeping Ichigo, disregarding his pride as he crawled into bed, his back turned toward Ichigo, and soon finding refuge from his conflicted mind by not bothering to fight sleep.

Unbeknownst to Toshiro, Ichigo had been awake ever since he seen him kick his sword; mind you, he didn't appreciate that. He had seen Toshiro raise his own sword against him; so shocked at this, he almost ruined his perfect façade. It was hard to believe that Toshiro had the capability of considering killing him when he was unarmed, not that he was scared because he could easily disarm Toshiro in seconds. In spite of that, Ichigo waited to see if the confused teen had it in him to try and commit murder, knowing full well if someone else was trying to do this that they would have been dead already, either by him or the guards. Obviously, the teen didn't have the nerve, so he just decided to crawl into bed, which he should done earlier to avoid this whole event. Ichigo had to admit though, it was somewhat amusing.

"It's nice of you to apologize," Ichigo mused as he brought the slumbering Toshiro closer to his chest, frowning when the teen's body tensed instinctively.

Toshiro was such a stiff at times…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Maybe it was the fact that an arm was wrapped affectionately around his waist or the fact that Ichigo's face was buried in his hair, was what made Toshiro want to scream bloody-murder. But years of controlled tempers was what made him take deep breaths in order not to scream. But seriously, why was he subjected to this torture? Even if this "torture" was allowing him to experience the pleasure of feeling another's warmth. To feel someone's smooth skin against his clothed back, making him hiss angrily as he found himself enjoying it. The feeling was just too great, and he knew he would want to indulge in it longer, sending the wrong message to Ichigo who could wake up any minute and see him still lingering in his arms.

_He needed to escape...or else his traitorous body might crave more than just a simple embrace._

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Till next time!**

* * *

-Snickers like she never snickered before- Poor, poor Toshiro...ya find yourself trying to escape when you know yourself that it's futile! Give into the beginning stages of seduction Shiro-chan! -Laughs insanely- Not even you could resist the smexyness of Ichigo for to long! Speaking of our orange-haired friend...you almost got killed! Well...not really. But still, watch it! Our icy friend can be a little unpredictable at times. -laughs-


	5. One's resolve, the other's breaking hate

**Spirtfox: -Ultra tired- My sister is insane and she's only one. I swear she's figured out that torturing me could be a sport, cuz she sure gets a kick out of causing my misery. It makes me wonder if she's the spawn of Satin that came to inflict misery upon my person. Anyway, after I escaped the hell of watching my infant sister, I locked my door and got on the computer. But it's like my mom hates my computer and me because I soon as I see the windows vista loggo flash on the screen, she unplugs it and says, "Go play with your sister, you slave!!" Perhaps not the slave part but you get the idea.**

**Toshiro: "You poor thing." -Feigns sympathy-**

**Spirtfox: -Gasps- "Have you come to bring happiness and rainbows to my horrible life?!"**

**Toshiro: -Scowls- "No, you wierdo. Why the hell am I here?"**

**Spirtfox: -Pouts childishly- "If I have to suffer, so do you."**

**Toshiro: -Narrows eyes- "I detest you extremely."**

**Spirtfox: "Sure ya do."**

* * *

Chapter 5: One's resolve, the other's breaking hate

A incoherent line of swears left soft lips as the owner of them proceeded to try and attempt to pry resisting, strong arms from his waist, only to hiss violently when it wasn't working. To make matters worse, the longer he stayed in these warm arms, the more he found it harder to escape. It just felt so damn good and comforting that it was making him yearn for more, almost to the point where he stopped his persistent squirming and the daunting feel of failure began to settle. He even remained oblivious to when his own traitorous body began to seek this foreign warmth, with Ichigo slumbering body whole-heartedly offering it to him. He just couldn't get enough, for he had been in the cold for an elongated amount of time. It was natural for the cold to seek for its polar opposite: warmth.

As if trying to make Toshiro's dilemma worse, the orange-haired vampire buried his face deeper into silken, white tresses, unconsciously sighing pleasantly at the close proximity that was unjustly given to him. It was as if the bastard was doing this on purpose, completely aware of this embarrassing situation, actually taking pleasure in something that he refused to _mentally_ enjoy. Again, Toshiro began to speculate if this was an act of punishment bestowed upon him by god or something, because never in his life was he rewarded by this seemingly uncompromising god that, in Toshiro's mind, got a kick in seeing him struggle relentlessly. Why couldn't he ever be _happy_ for once or go through a day where complications didn't bite him in the ass? Oh yeah, how could his mind neglect the fact that he was always going to be ill-fated and suffering from prolonged anguish. That was how things worked in his wretched existence.

"Mmmhh, Toshiro, you have the most comfy hair, almost like a pillow; makes me want to sleep forever," mumbled Ichigo dreamily, his fingers languidly, tenderly drawing affectionate patterns in Toshiro's cotton _jinbei, _secretly aiming to get a quick feel of Toshiro's presumably addicting, baby-soft skin. If he was lucky enough, he might be able to score a few dawdling touches as a bonus.

To the fullest extent, Toshiro was feeling thoroughly consternated at Ichigo's undesired comment, especially when he felt delicate touches upon his clothes, dangerously getting closer to his exposed skin that peeked from underneath his blue _jinbei_. He didn't hesitate in smacking at Ichigo's curious hands, drawing a disappointed groan from the vampire's mouth, an annoyed, amber eye cracking upon just to gaze at the disturbed teen with a mundane look. It didn't bother Toshiro much, just egged on his want to get free, and to retreat into his personal space.

"If you don't mind…I would like you to release me," demanded Toshiro, his voice taking on the increasingly familiar, icy tone, actually accomplishing in awaking Ichigo up fully, and bringing forth the contracting of Ichigo's brow; his usual scowl.

"What crawled up your ass?"

"The very person that is detaining me," Toshiro retorted sourly.

Sighing at his intended usual aloof attitude, Ichigo let the teen go with much reluctance, which in turn, he literally jumped at the freedom that was offered to him, as if he just came from the fiery pits of hell. Ichigo couldn't help but notice the diminishing of the teen's strange, frigid warmth, the gratifying feel of silken locks tickling his face, and the arousing sensation of his smaller body pressed so intimately with his. It was as if in that moment in time when he awoke to feeling such a wonderful thrill, mutely hoping that this wasn't one of his fantastic, desperate dreams, that he felt truly ecstatic; only, to feel very disgruntled when he acquired the understanding that the teen was rather tense and constrained, shattering his hopes easily. Thus, causing him to ponder why such a fantasy would become real.

'Because, no matter how many times I know it won't happen, I just can't help but to keep on trying to make it into a reality.' Ichigo thought solemnly.

Sighing with an ostensible depression, Ichigo finally took notice of Toshiro's absence, and began to feel alarm seep into his conscious, his eyes trying to locate the white-haired teen's presence. Pretty soon, Ichigo began to assume that the teen has attempted to escape again, for what seemed like the third time. But he was pleasantly surprised when Toshiro's scent led to the bathroom, soothing his sudden alarm and frustration. God! If the teen ran away again, he would _personally_ make sure the aloof vampire lost the capability of movement.

In mere seconds, Ichigo was out of his bed, waltzing over to the bathroom door with the most impure thoughts in his conniving mind. Evidently, Toshiro accidently left the door open due to the overwhelming, surge of freedom, which was a grave mistake. The teen was practically inviting Ichigo to bathe with him, a credit to his careless mistake that he would soon never make again because the prince of vampire's was going to have a little fun with the unsuspecting teen.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

'This is the only place where I feel safe in this god-forsaken palace.'

Toshiro let out a small hum of approval as he sunk in the foamy depths of the pool/bath, making himself comfortable situated against the smooth, marble tile wall. The water was snugly warm; the perfect temperature against his flawless skin, having a soothing effect that temporarily clouded his senses blissfully, like a hypnotizing spell.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes. The effect of this…" Toshiro mouth became instantly dessert-dry once he realized who his addresser was, his body becoming rigid once he felt warm breathing upon his neck, making his hackles rise. He turned around dramatically slow, his teal eyes widening in mortification and fear, disbelieving of the sight of Ichigo standing stark naked next to him with a conceded smirk on his face. The whole sight was just so…shocking that for a hot minute, Toshiro mind cease to work, shutting down completely as he stared at the nude prince, causing his vampire instincts to react strangely, scaring him. For some reason that he couldn't understand, Toshiro had a primitive urge to just touch that sinfully, sexy body, to just get a feel of calloused skin under his soft fingertips. The mere thought was enough to make a 

shudder disturb his body in ways that made him perplexed and embarrassed. It was all too much for the teen, that he wasn't sure what to do. However, he came to a strict conclusion that it was mandatory to avoid the sight of seeing Ichigo's naked body at all cost, for it enticed these strange, foreign vampire instincts within him that brought forth his confusion and discomfort. He had to, or else he might lose himself to his ever-growing prominent, vampire side.

"Get away from me." The soft, barely heard demand was enough to make Ichigo conceded smirk convert into that intimidating scowl, as he looked the teen directly in the eyes, clearly seeing the confusion and uncertainty drifting in cerulean depths.

"Why?" Ichigo asked, leaning dangerously close to Toshiro's face, his voice taking on a husky, seductive tone. "Your body is telling me the exact opposite."

Toshiro raised a dainty hand up to Ichigo chest in an attempt to push him away, but only recoiled it back once he felt how warm the other's body was, again making these strange, primitive urges attack his senses. Immediately, Toshiro began to suspect that Ichigo knew something about these strange drives, thanks to how his scowl had vanished and was instantly replaced with a knowing and satisfying look once he saw how the teen reacted to just touching him. This observation was what the white-haired vampire needed to turn his suspicion into a choleric frown because it was clear Ichigo was hiding something vital that he appeared to not want to share. Possibly, the bastard knew why he was reacting this way towards him, making Toshiro a tad bit irritated because he couldn't understand why the bastard was hiding this information from him. Nonetheless, Toshiro was going to get his answers or else he wouldn't be able to fathom what was happening to him.

"Why am I reacting to you like this?" Toshiro hissed out his inquiry, causing Ichigo to grin deceitfully, hazel eyes sparkling with much amusement.

"Tch…wouldn't you like to know…"

"Bastard, I' am serious," Toshiro fangs bared in his anger, still remaining untaught to the meaning of his action, all the more making Ichigo pleased. "Why can't you tell me?"

"You look sexy with that expression on your face," Ichigo purred huskily, momentarily letting himself succumb to his vampire side.

"W-What…"

Toshiro ominously began to come to the conclusion that he was destined to remain confused and in the dark when it came to learning how a vampire worked. Because Ichigo was acting…extremely odd and abnormal, that is why he came to that answer, since no one was willing to educate him and prepare him for being a vampire. Maybe if he was born a vampire, not that he would want to, he wouldn't be in this predicament, but that wasn't how it went. Instead, he was forcibly transformed into a vampire after he lived a life of being a human. So know one could blame him for being clueless as to what to do when a rather lusty looking vampire was eyeing him with profound hunger and desire and his conscious was being berated by his own new instincts to submit himself willingly to the vampire's wants.

"What are you doing, Kurosaki?!" Toshiro gasped out as Ichigo brushed his wet hand across his cheek, making the teen inhale and exhale faster than normal.

The prince didn't answer but he did get closer to Toshiro's face, only stopping when he was right next to his ear, his breath ghosting over the teen's ear warmly. "I' am sorry." He apologized softly, his voice sincere and truly apologetic. "I apologize for my behavior minutes ago. You see…my instincts got the better of me and I succumbed to it."

Cerulean eyes watched Ichigo carefully as he backed up to give the tense teen his personal space, his eyes filled with embarrassment for allowing himself to be controlled by his hidden wants. How could he enact on his needs like that? They never got the best of him, sometimes they almost did, but he always resisted with ease. Unfortunately, this time wasn't one of those times where he could have stopped his actions so easily. This time, Ichigo's mind lost reason and acted on feral, vampire desire, something that is learned to control when you're at a young age, and yet that control was thrown out the window once Toshiro gave him that arousing expression. And being naked right next to each other was making things worse, even if the lower part of their bodies was hidden from each others view. It was just the delicious knowledge that they were naked was what made things difficult. However, all that was put to an end once he saw that look of resentment, abhorrence, and alarm on Toshiro's beautiful face. Right then and there was when he was brought out of his momentary spell, to ashamed to barely look at the teen's face. He wouldn't be surprised if the vampire hated him even more for his crime.

On the contrary, Toshiro didn't exactly hate Ichigo, that is, if you don't count the obvious adversity he already holds for the carrot-top. Actually, Toshiro was, as expected of him, confused and was seeking more answers than the one he just received from the ashamed vampire. For instance, was this natural for vampires to experience the lost of control for a brief amount of time? If yes than it would be necessary to learn how to control himself because it wouldn't be proper for someone like him to be subjected to carnal desire. That was a low that he would make sure to never achieve, or his name wasn't Hitsugaya Toshiro. Who ever says otherwise could go to hell and rot for an eternity.

"I have to sort out my thoughts. Turn around." Toshiro spoke incisively, getting ready to exit the bath when Ichigo turned around. He didn't need hungry eyes roaming his body, as disturbing as it sounded.

Without even a single protest from Ichigo, Toshiro climbed out the bath once the vampire complied with his wishes, the sound of his wet feet slapping against the floor echoing in Ichigo's ears hollowly. He sighed sullenly, already rethinking his strategy of how he was going to get in Toshiro's good favors, which seemed bleak at the moment. By now he would have figured out trying to seduce the genius teen was like trying to paint the sky the colors of the rainbow, impossible. The teen was just too aloof and reserved for that kind of thing, and it would only make him confused and push him away. A perfect example would be what just occurred right now. Yes, it was time for a new tactic.

Ichigo wordlessly prayed to what god was up there that his new plan that he just devised in mere seconds would work. For this plan to work he will have to act like himself, not the spoiled, insensitive jerk Toshiro sees him as, and Rukia too; which was, Ichigo had to admit, kind of difficult, seeing as he only once showed that side to anyone, which was his mother who wasn't alive anymore. It seemed, however, Toshiro was going to be a contradiction to that fact. And if he's lucky, maybe Toshiro will open up because Ichigo knew for a fact that there must be another side to the aloof teen, a side that is always obscured to the world, and all it will take was for him to dig it up and bring it to the surface.

'Yes…this will work. If it doesn't than…I'd rather not think about it.' Ichigo thought determinedly, his face taking on the picture that his thoughts were filled with.

Ichigo was going to make the ice prince full in love with him.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Starting now Toshiro, you are going to be taking classes; such as Zanjutsu, Kidou, Hoho, and Hakuda." Ichigo paced back and forth in front of the teen who was sitting in a chair, absently flipping through pages in a blue book that didn't appear to appeal to him, stopping only to look up Ichigo with a critical, icy gaze.

"Why is this?" Asked Toshiro icily, closing the book agitatedly as if he was actually reading it in the first place, and inattentively flicking a single strand of hair out of his face.

"It's vital for you to learn how to fight. And you'll need the skills if were to hunt." Replied Ichigo as if this was everyday information.

Toshiro remained quite, his fingers playing with his blue obi, finally realizing why Ichigo so strongly insisted that he wear this white and blue kimono. It was used for training purposes seeing as it was made from material that appeared hard to damage. Did that mean he would be getting harmed in any way because if he was than, he would immediately result to rebelling to get his way. Besides, Momo wasn't here to make him act submissive, so he could rebel without any hindrances. However, that still may prove to be difficult because he assumed that Ichigo would be supervising his learning, the watchful bastard. Although, learning how to fight could be the key to escaping and could prove useful in the future.

"One question, are you going to be my teacher?" Toshiro scrutinized tenaciously, teal eyes narrowing in moderate curiosity.

Ichigo stopped his frantic pacing to direct his acute, amber eyes towards the icy teen, a playful grin on his face. "As much as I would enjoy smacking you around, I' am not going to be your teacher. You'll be taught by various vampires with much experience."

Without haste in his purposeful steps, Ichigo grabbed his recently discarded sword, thrust is securely through his white obi, opened his bedroom as to leave, and beckoned lazily for the situated, comfortable teen to follow him. Toshiro, with an insignificant amount of renitence, rose from his seat, smoothed out the crinkles that had gathered when he was settled in the chair, and followed Ichigo costively, who had already departed once he saw Toshiro rise from his seat. He walked out the door and was again assaulted with stares from a multitude of vampires, this time their stares seemed to have intensified once they witnessed him exiting their prince's room. With much difficulty, Toshiro ignored them and their questioning, irritating gazes, focusing solely on getting to Ichigo, who had disappeared from his view, leaving him stranded with these stares that bothered him.

Grimacing at his current situation, Toshiro pinpointed Ichigo's scent from millions of others that filled the hallway, surprising himself because he never knew he could do such a thing. Usually, his sense of smell was never this accurate, actually on the border line of deficient, well to a vampire's standards. If he was still human than this newfound, superior sense of smell would intrigue him, except that he wasn't anymore, and he somewhat expected this to occur. Still, it was quite an interesting ability to learn that he had.

Ichigo's scent had led him down a couple of hallways; the area soon becoming more recognizable as he realized this was where the dojo was located. He rolled his eyes with blatant vexation, silently cogitating why the fool abandoned him in a hallway brimming with diligent vampires swarming back and forth to attend to their business, and of course letting their ever-so-intrusive eyes that never ceased to leave him alone, stray on him for lengthy periods of time. It was getting to the point where Toshiro was almost going to lose all restraint on his temper, which probably wouldn't give the nobles a good impression of the object of their curiosity. Not that it mattered to Toshiro anyway because their opinions were insignificant to him.

Toshiro placed an outstretched hand upon the door knob, getting ready to go in only to stop once he heard Ichigo's voice reprimanding someone seriously in a quiet voice. Being the curious person he was, Toshiro concentrated on the conversation that was spoke in hushed tones.

"Kisuke damn it! I' am serious. Do not, I repeat, do not freak him out with your strange, unnatural tendencies. I swear I will harm you in ways-," Ichigo began only to be cut off by the snapping of a fan coming open, and a quaint chuckle that made an elegant eyebrow rise on Toshiro's juvenile features.

"Relax Kurosaki-kun," a jovial voice reassured smoothly, "I wouldn't dare mess with your intended."

"Tch…you better." Ichigo paused pensively before speaking again, a veiled smirk in his words, "You can come in Toshiro. There's nothing more to eavesdrop on anymore, wouldn't you say?"

Looking quite embarrassed, Toshiro strode in with an inkling of restiveness in his steps, still thoroughly incredulous towards being caught when he guaranteed that he was absolutely composed and noiseless. Yet, they still sensed his presence outside of the room, as if they knew he was there all along, which Toshiro began to strictly surmise that they probably did. He frowned diminutively before it wholly fading from his visage as he stopped in front of the vampire who gave off that secretive chuckle, peering up with analyzing, teal eyes that locked with sagacious, grey eyes that effortlessly hid his emotions and thoughts from view. At this, Toshiro was somewhat impressed because naturally he could read people's eyes since it posed no difficulty to him. But this guy had him beat, and he had to acknowledge it.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-kun," the man bowed courteously, "it's nice to finally make your acquaintance after hearing rumors about you from passing vampires and my name is Urahara Kisuke, _Taichou_ of the 12th division vampire squads . I'll be one of your Zanjutsu teachers."

Not to appear without manners towards his new instructor, Toshiro inclined his body in a formal bow that displayed his respect, knowing that this Urahara guy was no pushover. His attire even showed his position in the vampire ranks because as much as he glared at the servants and nobles that goggled at him with interest, none of them wore a white, expensive _Haori_ over their kimonos. This guy was like the only vampire he seen wearing one of those, well except for Ichigo who wore on occasions, a black _Haori_. Therefore, it was only right to assume that only high-ranking vampires got to wear such a formal accessory over their kimonos. Secretly, Toshiro wandered if he would be wearing one of those _Haori_ one day. Wait…why should he if he didn't plan on staying here?

"It's nice as well to meet you, Urahara-sensei." Toshiro came up from his body and stood straight, looking Kisuke directly in the eye,

"Hmm…I remember when little Ichigo used to call me that," Kisuke mused, about to continue on with his recollection but an unrefined cough from Ichigo stopped the vampire from continuing, making Toshiro smirk.

"Wouldn't it be best if you helped Toshiro gain access to his reistu?" Ichigo suggested roughly, eyes narrowed in pronounced irritation.

Kisuke face brightened as if something excited him and patted Toshiro's white spikes, earning a warning growl from the teen who looked like he was about to bite of the offending appendage. The captain ignored the growl and the look of anger from Toshiro expertly, and continued on with his action.

"I' am sure you're not informed about _reistu (_Spiritual energy) or what powers it allows you to have, right?" Kisuke quizzed comically, that jovial tone of his never leaving his voice.

"Yes."

Toshiro teal eyes flashed suddenly, eager to learn more about something that would grant him strength that wasn't accessible when he was a human. One could say when it came to gaining knowledge, he was always eager to learn because he was so used to not being informed about a majority of things. And he was one those people that believed that knowledge brought power, however he never abused it when he gained it. To him, knowledge was supposed to be cherished, not used to commit evil and bring pain.

"I guess that leaves me to educate you about it than." Kisuke threw a stray look at Ichigo, annoying the vampire prince even further. "Anyway, reistu is basically energy generated from the soul. Vampires naturally give off reistu and so have a magnitude of powers. The most prominent power a vampire possesses is the _zanpakuto_-the Soul Slayer. It's a manifestation of your soul in the form of a katana. Most _zanpakuto_ look like regular katana, with slight variations between them as one would expect between different swords. However, each _zanpakuto_ is imbued with a unique, sentient spirit that has unique abilities that match their owner's characteristics. Do you understand so far?"

Toshiro nodded, transfixed about what he was hearing, and not quite believing of what he was hearing, but still it was interesting. He spared a glance towards his left to see Ichigo sprawled out on the floor, drool pouring from the corners of his mouth as he couldn't stand to listen to the boring lecture that was coming out of the captain's lips. This made Toshiro wonder vaguely how the guy even learned about this if he slept through the lectures like this. Perhaps Ichigo had a different teacher, one that took no nonsense, and wasn't afraid of harming the vampire prince. Secretly, Toshiro visualized Ichigo getting pummeled by his instructor when he was younger, biting back a chuckle for he didn't feel like laughing at the moment.

"Good," Kisuke continued on, this time he began to walk around his student, head held high, grey eyes closed, hands folded professionally behind his back, and that sly grin never leaving his face. "A _zanpakuto_ spirit is part of the owner's soul and share the same personality treats. Also, they are capable of acting independently, and thus considered to be your partner in battle."

"So does that mean Ichigo's _zanpakuto_ spirit is a dumbass too?" Toshiro asked, feigning innocence with a childish look, which in truth he wanted to snicker evilly.

Kisuke face twitched before contorting into a look of amusement and laughter, holding it back so not awaken said prince from his fitful slumber. "I' am not particular sure if that is a veracity or not, but I have to admit that would be something worth researching."

Sighing at Toshiro's somewhat rude, yet humorous comment, Kisuke decided to continue his lecture before he just might burst out laughing like he wanted to. "Be aware Hitsugaya-kun, that zanpakuto cannot be replaced, and will regenerate if broken because they are apart of the owners soul. And as a vampire gains power, their _zanpakuto_ can change form by allowing the inner being to manifest itself to a greater degree in the outside world. You will not have to worry about that for some time, so I'll inform you when you're ready; for now, will just work on molding your reistu into a _zanpakuto_."

Kisuke stopped his thoughtful pacing and gestured for Toshiro to sit on the tatami matted floor, before sitting down himself. He sighed for a reason that went unclear, his eyes tracing the patient, covertly excited, white-haired teen, sensing the teen's anxiousness. This brought a smile to Kisuke's face because it was rare to see a young vampire excited about learning, especially the ones born of royalty. They were usually bored, always moving, falling asleep, and other annoying things that irked their teachers. But he, Hitsugaya Toshiro, was eager and all the things that defined a true student; he even had the true workings of a prodigy seeing how attentive he was. Kisuke will definitely enjoy teaching someone as dedicated as Toshiro.

"I want you to close your eyes and clear your mind." Kisuke instructed seriously, his hands resting on his crossed legs.

Doing as he was told, Toshiro relaxed his body, cleared his mind, and closed his eyes, unsure of what exactly he was supposed to do. "What am I supposed to be doing exactly?"

"Discover your _reistu_ and grasp it, mold it into a sword of your creation; a sword befitting for you." Kisuke chirped loudly, opening his fan that always shielded the lower part of his face, giving him a crafty, mysterious demeanor.

One of Toshiro's eyebrows twitched at the noise released from the strange vampire, before slowly blocking out everything, leaving him entirely vulnerable; which was something that he rather not experience because it left him feeling feeble, hopeless, a sentiment that didn't bode well with him. Simply, the feeling was undesirable, so exposure to it at this moment was making him have second thoughts about clearing his mind, which was an arduous task to some extent, thanks to the recent, partially traumatic ordeal he went through. If he was to find his reistu than he would have to compromise, even if so far Toshiro wasn't making any process, and this whole sitting down thing was making his muscles cramp afflictively. Honestly, he really started to consider that this whole thing was a waste of time, and to make matters worse his stomach lurched painfully, signaling that he was hungry. But he wasn't going to give in, no matter the consequences.

About to give up and try a different method of discovering his _reistu_, Toshiro almost opened his eyes when he felt a strange cool feeling washing over him, beckoning him into its icy depths. He reached out for it, this inner calm, frigidness, power, whatever it was, it felt good and he didn't hesitate in going to embrace it. And as he reached out for more, his eyes jolted open, mouth going agape in bewilderment as he fell backwards, his elbows instinctively halting more of his fall. The icy feeling that he reached out for seconds ago was now surrounding his entire body in a white, celestial energy as it licked, danced upon his skin, sending pleasant chills racing throughout his body. The overall feeling of it was empowering and indefinitely addicting that Toshiro never wanted it to fade away.

"Ah! Bravo Hitsugaya-kun! You managed to find your _reistu_, and in an astounding amount of time!"

The still partially perplexed Toshiro blinked, his newfound reistu still flaring around him tirelessly as his eyes shifted towards the amazed Kisuke. He remained quite still because he to was still coming out of his own astonishment. Again his eyes shifted somewhere else, this time towards Ichigo who wasn't asleep any more after feeling a wave of raw energy radiating-and still was-coming from his intended. Toshiro was able to distinguish a look of proud amazement on his grinning, handsome features, causing the teen to inwardly become flustered, forcing him to look away.

Much to Toshiro's disinclination, he could feel himself not hating Ichigo as much as he usually did, just because of a natural facial expression.

Kisuke closed the fan, letting it rest between his index and middle finger as he smiled contently at his student, satisfied how quickly the teen found his reistu. He wasn't ashamed to admit that Toshiro's _reistu_ was exceedingly frigid, captain or not. Only once did he encounter coldness like that and it was from Kuchiki Rukia. However, it wasn't as rigid and sharp like Toshiro's, more like gentle and acute, like snow. It was truly a spectacle.

"Ok the next step is molding your _reistu_ into a katana that is beneficial to you. Now concentrate on the image of your _zanpakuto_. All it takes is a little control of your energy so focus." Kisuke strictly directed, grey eyes turning serious as he watched the teen come to his feet.

Inhaling calmly, Toshiro closed his eyes once more, this time trying to create the sword of his soul. His _reistu_ that never stopped their tireless dance around him started swarming around his outstretched palm purposefully, involuntarily decreasing the temperature in his hands. The image of his zanpakuto became clearer, causing the reistu around his hand to solidify until he could literally feel the smoothness of the hilt, and the dormant power that pulsed from the weapon. Slowly, he opened extraordinary teal eyes and was met with sword that he wanted.

"You looked pleased with your sword Toshiro." Ichigo observed as he marveled at the teen who was rapidly earning prodigy.

"Yes, I am." He answered softly, awed at the _zanpakuto's_ keen, glistening blade, the light-blue hilt, and unique four-pointed star shaped guard.

Kisuke appeared pleased as well because he unsheathed his own sword, letting it rest at his side, preparing to educate the teen on how to put to use the dangerous tool in his hands. "I' am sure you're eager to try out your new zanpakuto, correct?"

Toshiro attention left his sword to gaze at Kisuke, sensing that he would certainly be fighting in a few minutes. "Yes."

"Excellent!" Kisuke exclaimed, body already starting to tense, his _zanpakuto_ still never leaving its spot on his side. "This is where the real training starts. Now come at me with the intention of taking my life."

Toshiro gripped his _zanpakuto_ tighter, suddenly feeling the rush of wild exhilaration course through his body like a stream, his ever calculating eyes instinctively searching for openings, and the hiss of his vampire instincts whispering orders to his brain. The air suddenly grew thicker with thin tension, no one taking notice of Ichigo taking a step back, hazel eyes falling on Toshiro with excessive enjoyment.

_For someone who hates vampires with a passion, Toshiro truly illustrated the picture of one perfectly…_

* * *

**Spirtfox: "Aw you got your zanpakuto. I'am so proud of you!" **

**Toshiro: "I hope you suffer eternal horror."**

**Spirtfox: "Your being mean Toshi." **

**Toshiro: -Eyebrow twitchs- "Call me that again and I will personal exterminate you." **

**Spirtfox: "Heartless aren't we?"-Rolls eyes- "I'll update if I'am not getting harmed by brutal sister's and overbearing mom's."**


	6. Broken trust

**Spirtfox: "Yes, I've updated faster than usual thanks to some motivational ice cream. Yep, the power of ice cream is great inspiration." -sigh-**

**Toshiro: "Why did you bring me back here, again?"**

**Spirtfox: "Cuz' I felt like it. And plus you make everyone happy lil' shiro-chan." **

**Toshiro: "Call me that again and you'll found yourself frozen in a block of ice for a very long time." -Takes out zanpakuto-**

**Spirtfox: "Horrid child."**

**Toshiro: "Retard." -Grins smugly-**

**Spirtfox: "Whatever. Now let the readers read the story."**

**_Baka-ooji_: Idoit prince (Just in case you don't know what it means cuz' it will be used in this chapter.)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Broken trust

Searing pain pounded unforgiving in Toshiro's body as he was slapped remorselessly on the side of his face once more by the flat, sleek side of Kisuke's blade, sending him tumbling across the floor anew. His _zanpakuto_ flew out of his grasp, sliding across the floor deafeningly in Toshiro's screaming ears. He drew in a sharp intake of air, scrambling to his feet deftly as he hastened towards his discarded sword, narrowly missing Kisuke's blade as it was entrenched in the spot he was mere seconds ago. Any minute later and he would have been potentially dead, the utter thought making his heart hammer against his chest, which seemed to be its usual pace every since they started. The vampire scarcely gave him sufficient time to avoid being gutted, more or less to relent with his own onslaught. It was on the brick of becoming impossible. How was he supposed to fight against someone who had loads of experience, when he was just learning how to properly fight?

"Hitsugaya-kun," Kisuke called severally, "is this all you're capable of? I was expecting more of you, but if this is your limit, than we shall resume tomorrow."

Toshiro readied his _zanpakuto_ once more, a fierce disposition possessing his entire being, teal eyes never losing that fiery zeal and determination. "I never said I wanted to give up."

A look of approval drifted in Kisuke's grey eyes, "Than come at me once more."

With an intense battle-cry erupting from his throat, Toshiro ran straight forward; sword crashing down upon Kisuke's defending one with a resounding _clang_, sending harsh vibrations through Toshiro's shaking hands. He grunted wearily as his sword was being pushed back against his chest, almost effortlessly, causing him to lose his footing, which was rapidly captured again to ensure he wouldn't fall. Another grunt came from the weary teen as he used practically all his strength to push Kisuke back so he could quickly disengage his _zanpakuto_ from the other, and attack again, but this time with him having the upper hand on their re-interlocked blades. This surprised Kisuke a little, forcing him to take up a defensive guard as the tiring teen began to repeatedly slash at him in a somewhat desperate attempt to cause harm. The tactic would have been great if Toshiro wasn't in fact, tiring from swinging his sword so much.

In a quick flash, along with the narrowing of keen, grey eyes, Kisuke blocked another of Toshiro's attacks, knocked the sword clean from his palm, effectively disarming him, and used the flat of his blade to sweep him off his feet, sword point resting at Toshiro's perspiring neck.

"Hmm, excellent tactic Hitsugaya-kun, but it seems you overworked your limbs. Your stamina needs to improve, which I will leave in Yoruichi-chan hands to help you improve." Kisuke observed, sheathing his sword as he opened his fan once more, this time actually putting to use its real purpose. "Now if you'd excuse me, there is a horrendous amount of paperwork to tend to, with a steaming cup of blood on the side." He sighed dreamily, leaving the exhausted teen on the floor inhaling and exhaling heavily, eyes shut to the world in exasperation.

Once the abnormal captain left towards the calling of nearly endless paperwork, Ichigo proceeded to personally check on the teen, a sympathetic look of concern coming upon his face as he kneeled down alongside Toshiro. Ichigo didn't hesitate to offer Toshiro a hand of assistance, only to scowl in an annoyed fashion when the vampire swatted it away, rejecting his offer; instead preferring to climb to his feet on his own. It amazed Ichigo how Toshiro could be so uncompromising at times, a trait that he was secretly growing fond of, no matter how many times it agitated him.

"You know, if you just let me help, you wouldn't be exhausting what energy you had left. But you remain stubborn. Do you get a kick in making other people watch you struggle?" Ichigo questioned authentically, shaking his head as he watched Toshiro continue to exert himself, fully entertained.

The white-haired vampire regarded him and his question with grim weariness, gesturing drowsily to his unsheathed sword, clearly wanting it. Ichigo rolled his eyes before rising to his feet, pulling up a rebellious Toshiro along with him. He didn't even bother to do what the teen wordlessly requested of him, instead just choosing to watch his intended do it himself. Toshiro sensed this and shot a look of anger and displeasure in the prince's direction, which failed to affect him in any way since Ichigo was growing accustomed to Toshiro's facial expressions and temperament. All the teen did was give frigid glares, make indifferent remarks, and spat out some lacerating insults here and there.

With an inaudible swear and soft curse upon Ichigo's name, Toshiro picked up his sword from the floor with much protest from his swore muscles. But before he could even sheath his zanpakuto properly, he felt an odd sense of dizziness clog his senses, much like the time when he fainted while Ichigo was carrying him. However, this time it wasn't derived from an overbearing sense of motion sickness, more like a horrid torrent of fatigue and…_hunger_ that was quickly building up. And before Toshiro could even comprehend what was occurring, he lost consciousness, falling heavily into Ichigo's strong arms, startling the poor vampire into a state of panic and alarm.

Strangely enough, Toshiro did hear something before losing his grip on awareness, a voice; a voice that was screaming something akin to his name, but just filled to the brim with desperation and a tinge of fear. It filled his mind with a realization that someone was worried about him, him of all people. The prospect was truly flattering to the teen, for only one person in his lonesome life cared about him that much. That someone was long gone now, somewhere far away where he couldn't hope to reach. Even if that did seem a little sad to him, it wasn't as bad as he thought because this new person was just as comforting, maybe even better.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Toshiro woke from his unwilling slumber with a start, appearing to be very annoyed and disturbed. The only thing he could remember was training with that strange vampire and a voice that was fearful. It didn't make sense to him and he didn't try to fathom it with a mind that wasn't up to its true functioning capacity. All his mind could register was that he was _again_ contained in Ichigo's dimly-lit room, still in his training-worn _kimono, _Ichigo was nowhere in sight, and that he was suffering from an overdose of mind-gnawing hunger and fatigue. Point blankly, his predicament was nowhere near satisfying, almost to the point of being terrible.

"Urgh! I feel horrible! The hunger pains are exceedingly worse than normal, and my thoughts are in a jumble I've yet to fix. I need…" Toshiro's sentence was finished with a groan of pain and despair. He didn't know what he needed or wanted by any chance. Or, perhaps he did and the thought of admitting it was as hard as flying without wings.

A feral snarl left Toshiro's mouth, surprising him because he wasn't aware that such a sound left his lips. Dear god, what was happening to him? It felt as if his hunger was eating at any processed thought that was formed, only to be replaced with things that completely lacked any morality. He could already feel his sanity began to cave in, making space for primitive instincts. All he knew was that he needed to have blood and fast! Or else he might just lose himself to an unenviable craving.

Frantic teal eyes searched the room with desperation, only halting when they landed upon a glass filled with ruby red liquid. How convenient that in his time of need and madness that the cure was right there, sitting not to far away, tempting him. And it was safe to assume that Ichigo probably had a hand in this whole craziness, it just seemed likely. But enough of that, he was hungry, very _hungry_…

With a quick toss of silken sheets, Toshiro was over next to the stand, staring hatefully at the liquid that was damaging his sanity. It was strange, ironic, and horridly amusing on how he said he would never drink such a sinful liquid, when right now he was on the verge of chugging the whole thing down in a single gulp. It left a bitter and acidic taste in his mouth once it dawned on him that he would be going back on his word, and also assaulted his pride. But it wasn't entirely his fault for breaking his word, Ichigo was also to blame. If the inconsiderate bastard would have just let him remain a human than it was highly unlikely that he would be in this situation, angered and spiteful. He knew though, as much as he hated to acknowledge it, that it wasn't really Ichigo's fault. If he hadn't said what he said, than these troublesome thoughts wouldn't exist, right?

Inhaling in prolonged misery, Toshiro picked up the wine glass, held the tip to his soft lips and drunk, regrettably allowing a pleased moan hum from his throat at the wonderful taste. God it tasted so delightful, so pleasant. The texture of it was like a smooth cream, easily washing down his throat, taking away his insipid hunger. It didn't surprise him when he yearned for more, to the point where he had to put a fair amount of distance between him and the bottle that contained the object of his infernal desires. This was exactly why he didn't want to drink it, because he _enjoyed it_. He didn't want to enjoy it, drinking the blood of a human. It just sounded…so repulsive. But look at him now, eager for more, emerald eyes gazing at the blood with retched longing. He had fully become a…

_Monster_

"Are you in there Strawberry-kun?"

Toshiro eyes widened in alarm as the door was being opened, his eyes searching for his sword or any means of escape. Finding neither of the two options, Toshiro just decided to stand there and confront this person.

"Ichi-whom might you, be?" The intruder quizzed suspiciously, completely stepping into full view of Toshiro's vision.

It was a beautiful women dressed in the standard vampire garb with elaborate, flowing, strawberry-blonde hair. Her eye color was a gorgeous shade of grey that sparked with life and cheer, but was now filled with caution to accommodate the situation. But what really attracted attention, mostly guys, was her chest area because of her abnormally large assets. Never in Toshiro's brief life did he ever see a women as well-endowed as this vampire. It was so mind-blowing and tongue-tying that the astonished teen found him staring for an elongated amount of time, apparently rendered speechless. God forbid anyone being embraced by this stunning woman, or else someone just might lose the capability of breathing.

"Uh…I…" The beauty of speech was still eluding the fixated teen.

"If you're going to stare, than please don't make it obvious, it's rude." The women giggled, finding the baffled white-haired teen amusing, mainly because he was cute.

Toshiro swallowed before coughing lightly, immediately finding his misplaced vocal cords. "Excuse me for being rude. I was just surprised."

"Its ok, I've grown use to it over time." The woman laughed, sending the pleasant sound ringing throughout Toshiro's eardrums, causing him to shiver in mystification. "My name is Matsumoto Rangiku, _fukutaichou_ of the tenth division."

"It's nice to meet you Matsumoto-san. I' am Hitsugaya-,"

"Toshiro! You're awake!" The all too familiar voice made both Matsumoto and Toshiro turns towards the door, taking sight of an exhausted looking Ichigo who scowled when he noticed the exquisite woman. "Matsumoto…I hope your not here to smuggle any of my private stashes of blood, right?"

Matsumoto waved her hands frantically, a sheepish expression growing on her face, as if she remained in the shadows to his accusing query, which of course she wasn't. "Now what a terrible thing to say Strawberry-kun; I would never!" She assured, trying to hide a guilty look from crossing her beautiful face, already aware that Ichigo was ignoring every word that danced off her lips. "In fact, I was just leaving. Shuhei and the others are waiting for me, um later!"

Before Ichigo could breathe a word of halting and Toshiro's still slightly lagging mind could register what happened, the vampire was gone, her scent the only valuable proof that she was ever there. Ichigo mumbled something barely distinguishable before taking residence in his favorite chair, eyes closing in weariness that was followed with the crinkling of his brow. He groaned softly before opening his eyes to gaze at his intended, who was sending a few death glares in his direction, obviously remaining sore at being interrupted. Again Ichigo wasn't bothered by these deathly glares that could surprisingly petrify a few grown men because he was too tired, thanks to the very vampire sitting not to far away.

Right after Toshiro fainted from reasons that Ichigo didn't discovery until he actually focused, the prince tried anything possible, ranging from smacking, shaking, and yelling to wake up Toshiro. It didn't go well so he did the only thing that was left. He went to seek help, which was conveniently fount after bumping into Rukia, literally. However, the woman was a tad indisposed in aiding him once more, even going as far to remark that his countenance was beginning to appear helpless and comically pathetic. Of course those insults were discarded rapidly in fear that he might lose his patience and get very sardonic with the short Kuchiki, which wasn't something he desired, especially if the petite woman would retaliate with vulgar speech and crippling violence. The vampire didn't have the time to do such things so he sucked up his pride and pleaded genuinely, which appealed to Rukia's better nature, or humor. That did the trick, much to his damaged pride, and she helped him, but not in the way he foreseen.

Once the Kuchiki woman just got a glance of the teen, her eyes narrowed calmly, expertly disguising her annoyance and enervation as she smacked him in the back of the head none to gently, bewildering him into state of surprise. After that, she called him a "baka" and started pointing out the very prominent reasons why Toshiro was in an unconsolidated state, which made him feel very inadequate at his incompetence. The teen was simply hungry and exhausted; something that could have been detected if he would have _focused_ and examined Toshiro closely. Rukia wasn't lenient in mentioning those facts mockingly before advising that Toshiro should rest and be feed before hopping into anything _physical_. It only took a few seconds for Ichigo to figure out what she was insinuating about doing something physical, earning a hiss of contempt from him. Luckily, Rukia had to get back to her errands so she couldn't tease him anymore, leaving Ichigo to quietly thank Byakuya for bestowing those almost, unending jobs upon his evil friend. The damn witch deserved it, well sometimes…

"So tell me, did you like your first taste of blood?"

Toshiro blinked before renewing his glares upon Ichigo's unfazed person, automatically frowning in disappointment when his glares weren't having the desired effect. "I would be lying if I said otherwise. But that doesn't mean I will drink it for mere pleasantries, only when necessary."

"I don't expect you to." Ichigo replied smoothly as he poured himself a glass of the very liquid the topic was based upon. "That will change in duo time."

Teal, comprehensive eyes fastened on moderately smug amber ones, searching for the source of the smugness. "What do you mean by that…?"

"Perceive it as whatever way you see fit."

An absence of sound trailed right after Ichigo spoke, leaving them to do as they pleased in this rare silence between them. It wasn't a surprise when Ichigo jumped at the offer, falling into a momentary relapse of sleep; his head never ceasing to stop it's throbbing from the blow he received from Rukia, giving him a headache. Likewise, Toshiro relaxed for once, eyes resting on the now napping prince. An elegant, white brow arched when he took notice of the saliva running from the corner of his mouth, bringing forth the question of why the idiot was always drooling when he slept.

'_Baka-ooji…_'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"From this day forth, I shall be teaching you the noble arts of Hakuda and Hoho."

Toshiro was rooted to the spot in apprehension, watching the attractive, dark-skinned vampire with luxurious, silken purple hair stand in front of him, hands on her hips. God she looked intimidating with that pose, and those piercing golden, silted eyes that seemed to scorch his very soul, burning it until it turned to weightless ash. The teen began to realize the truth in Ichigo's words when he said that Yoruichi was no push-over, fully deserving of that white _Haori_ that shrouded her shoulders. All she needed to do now was brandish a whip and have a pair of handcuffs strapped to her side, and she would have the look of a professional torturer.

"Got that kid?" Yoruichi patted his head, flatting out snow-white spikes, earning a possessive look from Ichigo. He didn't understand how everyone could touch his intended hair like that, when he himself couldn't do such a gratifying thing.

"_Hai_," Toshiro pouted at the latest person messing with his hair, cursing his gorgeous head of hair for attracting so much attention with its unique coloring. To add insult to injury, his new sensei had the gall to call him kid, when he obviously wasn't. Just because he was relatively short didn't mean he was a child.

Yoruichi grinned, seeing the potential that Urahara so excitedly pointed out during their brief conversation. She hadn't seen that perverted vampire so worked up in such a long time that she found her curiosity building. He elaborated on every detail that was possible to mention, even going as far to remark on how Toshiro disliked having contact made with his hair, which was why she was getting such a kick out of it. Not to mention that he had the cutest expression on his face, curtsey to her still playing with his hair. It was a wonder how no one turned this into an actual sport.

"Alright Hitsu-kun, it's about time to start."

Toshiro's eyes brightened as he began to untie the sash that kept his _zanpakuto_ on his back, laying it the side so it wouldn't be a distraction. He was well aware that Hakuda and Hoho was bodily combat and needed plenty of space to perform correctly. Outside in the palace grounds were an excellent place to do such, and to make things better, the sun was setting so its rays weren't as powerful as earlier. The worst it did was irritate your skin with prickling sensations that were very unpleasant, something that Toshiro was experiencing for the first time.

"I bet you're expecting me to teach you the basics of Hoho and Hakuda right?" Yoruichi assumed.

"Yes."

"Well, I' am not." Toshiro eyebrow arched in confusion, whilst Ichigo smirked, knowing full well what was about to occur. "I' am going to help you build your stamina. Trust me; you'll thank me for this later."

Toshiro wasn't sure what to think when he saw Yoruichi smirk evilly and pull out four scrolls, each inscribed with inky black kanji that said "Weights".

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"I can't feel my body…" Toshiro groaned in distress, literally not being able to move as he sat under the shady confines of a tree, watching the sun set in the horizon, painting a stunning picture in the sky with brilliant colors.

Who knew that four parchments of paper could cause such physical suffering and distress? He didn't clearly because when Yoruichi warned him about what she was going to put him through, it took all the self-control he had to not scoff at the ridiculous sentiment that came from her mouth. It wasn't possible for pieces of paper to act as weights when they were just flimsy pieces of paper. Therefore, he was up for an excruciating wake up call that would end up as a harrowing experience that would be resumed the next day, much to his ever developing vexation. But still, the experience was a horrible misfortune, still not exactly comprehending how he could benefit from this.

As soon as Yoruichi just muttered a hushed word, the words on the scrolls started giving off an uncanny light, causing him to stare at his legs and arms, completely mystified. And before he could let out a startled yelp or anyway to express his disbelief, he was on his knees, palms being used to prevent him from tasting the bland grass, limbs threatening to give out any second. It felt as gravity had suddenly intensified its normal durable pressure, attempting to grind him into the Earth ruthlessly, without any remorse. And to make things worse, he heard Yoruichi through the crying of his bones instruct him to run around with them on, making Toshiro skeptical of the eccentric woman mental stability. If he could scarcely even hold himself up, what ever give her the nonsensical ideal that he could run around with this thing on? And Ichigo was just as bad for allowing her to do this him, even going as far to wave at him like they were exchanging jokes. The _baka-ooji_ was definitely a bastard.

At the end of this torture session, he was able to stand and stumble for a couple of minutes before yielding to the will of gravity, returning to his former position of being on his knees. In Toshiro's eyes, that was an excellent achievement, which the credit was mostly given to his enduring bones. He was surprised they survived this long without turning into dust, but he was sure they had a handful of identifiable cracks, and maybe the occasional fissure. Mind you, all these flaws weren't there before.

"Maybe you're over-exaggerating a little Toshiro," Ichigo chuckled abruptly before sitting next to the aforementioned teen, achieving a look of pensive frustration from him.

"Well, let's see you handle gravity crushing you for good couple of hours, than you can talk to me about over-exaggerating. But I' am positive you'll have a whole different perceptive." A sly look crossed over Toshiro's face, earning a scowl of confusion from the other as he said Ichigo's new name with amusement. "_Baka-ooji_…"

Ichigo eyebrow twitched at the title, feeling a need to retort with a silly name as well. It didn't take him long to come up with a name befitting for his aloof intended, a satisfactory smirk twisting his lips.

"That wasn't a nice thing to say…_Shiro-hime_."

Toshiro bit back a choked gasp as he glared at Ichigo in his triumphant glory, fingers itching to strangle the bastard. The bastard had no right to refer to him as such, which was why he scoffed before turning his back towards Ichigo, peeved. The other vampire sighed melodramatically, about to pull of something that would presumably attain him a black eye or something worse. But why shouldn't he attempt to do it if he had to jealously watch others do it in front of him all day.

With a gulp, Ichigo laid a sword-calloused hand upon silken, white locks, immediately causing Toshiro to tense and go rigid at the unwelcome gesture. If he was worried about receiving a black eye, than he was positive that his hand was about to mutilated, so he just waited fearfully. But in spite of losing a valued limb, it was nice to feel those silken strands of hair between his fingers, something that he would eagerly make his pastime if given the chance. Sadly though, that wasn't going happen because he'll imaginably be too terrified of touching Toshiro's hair after losing his hand. To make matters worse, this was the hand he used to wield his _zanpakuto_.

Surprisingly enough, there wasn't the sound of metal sliding out of a sheath or a howl of sheer enragement from the aloof vampire; just pure silence that was accompanied by the teen annoyed susurrations, which completely baffled and delighted Ichigo at the same time. It must have been his lucky day or something. But underneath his delight was the question: why? Why did Toshiro not snap at him heatedly like he expected him to? It was mystery that Ichigo decided to give voice to.

"Why are you allowing me to-?"

"_Baka-ooji_, can you take me back to your room? My limbs need to be situated on something more comfortable than grass." Toshiro interrupted reservedly, his expression still disclosed off to Ichigo and his queries.

"Sure Toshiro…" Ichigo corresponded softly, removing his hand from the wonderful feel of Toshiro's hair, and than helped the stumbling teen to his feet, his face shadowed by his compelling hair, making it impossible to see the concealed expression.

_The expression of utter confusion…_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Another content snore escaped the napping prince, along with a soft murmur and a few subtle twitches of his eyebrow. Toshiro frowned angrily when in truth he wanted to chuckle at Ichigo's comical, unconscious actions. His teal eyes showed disapproval for even considering doing that as they focused on the moon that just found its spot in the sky, enjoying his spot on the balcony. This time around, Toshiro wasn't there to observe the wonders of nature and it natural workings. This time, he was there to sort out something's involving Ichigo and his _changing_ relationship, which was something that had to surcease because his disdain for the _baka _was diminishing, no matter how slow. The point is he couldn't allow that to happen or he might get unwelcomed results that would cause him trouble in the near future. He didn't want to get _attached_ to the very person who altered his life, and holds the power to make them bonded spiritual. No, he needed to get away, escape, flee, anything to put distance between him and Ichigo.

So right then and there, Toshiro came to permanent conclusion that he had to escape now, his decision resolute. And fortunate for him, Ichigo left the door unlocked for some reason, which made things easier.

Sweeping a dainty hand through untangled locks, Toshiro closed the balcony doors without any trace of sound, taking a glimpse at Ichigo who submerged himself deeper into the confines of his sheets. He sighed softly and gripped the sash that held his sword tightly just to receive some comfort that this was ok. Besides, he tried many of times to escape, why should this be any different. Shrugging indifferently, Toshiro grabbed a black cloak that would match his black kimono seeing as he decided to change to suite these purposes. He was about to walk right out the door when he heard a awakening yawn and the obvious noises of movement reach his ears, signifying this wasn't the proper time to walk. No, he needed to _run_ and be grateful that his limbs weren't sore anymore.

A sleepy, inquiring murmur came from Ichigo, something that sounded akin to his name. He cursed under his breath and sprinted down the shadowy halls, having no problem in seeing thanks to his adapted eyesight. He skidded to a halt and turned to the corridor to his right, fully aware of where he was going, thanks to Ichigo's tour. Speaking of the feasibly infuriated vampire, Toshiro did not hear any signs of Ichigo pursuing him or catch a whiff his scent, which was good news for him. It looks like he might actually escape, since there was strangely no vampires out in the halls again, and no _baka-ooji_ following him.

Coming to a stop in front of the palace doors that barred his way, Toshiro grunted and pushed it open, an inkling of freedom crawling up his spine because there was no sun to stop him now. He grinned triumphantly before sprinting once more, pulling up his hood to hide his hair and face. The sight of a giant gate soon appeared before him, enticing a victorious smirk on his childish features. Scaling a wall would pose no difficulty for him. This was becoming sickeningly easy.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was feeling mighty confused because as he woke up, he say a streak of white bolt from his doorway in a great hurry. It took his mind a few second to register that the white streak was his intended running away…_again_. But this time, there was a chance that he might succeed in his escape, which brought Ichigo into a state of lividness, hurt, and betrayal. What was he thinking in keeping his door unlocked when it was crystal-clear that Toshiro was going to leap at ever chance presented to him? Maybe it's because he was hoping that maybe he could trust Toshiro now after what happened outside, that maybe they made some progress. Gods, what was he thinking…

A furious sigh of wrathful anger left Ichigo as he tried to focus on putting his white undershirt and black kimono on, while fixing up his white obi. Even that was beginning to prove difficult since he was starting to see red from all the anger and his boiling vampire blood. It only made things worse when he felt his vampire instincts admonish him for letting his intended escape his possession, trying forcefully to convince him to teach Toshiro a strict lesson on dominance as soon as he brings him back. There would be no need for verbal exchanges when this occurred. Ichigo, however, pushed those feral thoughts aside as he grabbed his _zanpakuto_, ready to depart.

It wouldn't take long to catch Toshiro, especially if was to use _shunpo _and follow the other's scent, putting his intended at a crucial disadvantage.

'_When I find you Hitsugaya Toshiro, I'll make sure the thought of escape sound like a far-off dream…'_

**

* * *

**

Spirtfox: "Nooooo! Toshiro ran away and left Ichi-kun! Why must the world be so cruel?!" -sigh- "But its okay cuz' Ichigo is fast so that makes things harder for Shiro." -Laughs evilly- "Stay tune for the next chapter!"


	7. Rejection

**Spiritfox: "Yes! I finally posted this chapter! I'm very happy! And! It has been beta'd!" -Cheers-**

**Toshiro: "Who whould beta your chapter?" -Amazed-**

**Spiritfox: "Will you zip it?! God, don't say anything unless it's pleasent." -Shakes head- "Anyway, Izzy Yuki Hime decided to beta this for me and I was so happy! She did an awesome job, so I bow to her greatness!" -Bows- "Thank you so much pal!" -Cries- **

**Toshiro: "Your such a fool..."**

**Spiritfox: "Be quiet you!" -Glares- "Also, I'd like to think my readers cuz' you guys are also awesome! I would be nothing without your support. So here's a chapter for you guys to enjoy. Well, I hope you enjoy it."**

**_Aokigahara-Jukai_: "Sea of trees".**

* * *

Chapter 7: Rejection

Graceful feet landed on the other side of an extensively large wall brutally, sending a ripple of pain shooting from his feet throughout the rest of his body. He gasped outwardly, crouching to the ground to check if anything was damaged or broken. If anything was, than he had no one to blame but himself for miscalculating the sheer drop on the other side of the wall. He was lucky though, for if he remained human and foolishly attempted to do what he just done now, than he was undoubtedly sure that a multitude of his bones would have been shattered, leaving him crippled and defenseless. Even worse, he might have died from the harsh impact of the fall, a thought that shook his confidence and left him frowning unpleasantly. If he was to continue his flight, than it was mandatory that he progress with more caution and plenty of meticulousness, which is if he wanted a successful getaway.

Dusting himself off swiftly, Toshiro began once more to sprint, heading into a morbid, sinister, looming forest that proved no difficulty to maneuver through, credit towards the influence of advanced vampire senses and reflexes. Without them, Toshiro was certain that he wouldn't have made it this far. But the question was, were they enough to escape Ichigo, someone whose persistence never faltered. Toshiro could only pray…

Something wet dropped on Toshiro's nose, causing him to stop again to look upwards, a look of gratitude possessing his features. Evidently, the gods that never assisted him on previous instances finally decided to aid him for once in his deplorable lifetime by sending the scent-washing rain; thus; making it roughly impossible for anyone to track his whereabouts, specifically Ichigo. However, Toshiro didn't realize the probability of Ichigo having other effective means of locating him, which was another costly mistake. He didn't know that Ichigo could sense him by means of following his spiritual energy, which was something that he couldn't hide. He didn't know how, for it was another thing that no one had enlightened him on.

Speaking of spiritual energy, Toshiro's commenced in flickering around wildly, warningly, anything to get its master's attention. It did attract Toshiro's attention along with his annoyance, causing him to stop for the _third_ time, wasting more of his precious time that he barely had. Even with the attention it wanted, his _reiastu_ continued on with its desperate waltz, trying to relay a message to its master, a message that Toshiro rapidly began to decipher. Once he figured out the reason for this unwanted delay, Toshiro's eyes widened considerably, an icy fear gripping his heart like an iron hand that would never release its grip. Ichigo was coming at in inhumane rate, no distractions daring to interfere in his trek to find the runaway that dared to desert.

Toshiro bolted in the direction he had been going, mind-disturbing fear empowering him to run at lung-taxing speeds, which still dulled in comparison to Ichigo's breakneck pace. But that didn't matter to him at the moment, nothing did except escaping from the vampire that was chasing him madly. He could even feel Ichigo's monstrous _reiastu_, pulsating in a passionate anger that swept over Toshiro like a tide, putting a pressure on him that strained his breathing. It was so powerful that his legs gave out, forcing him to his knees, shallow moans of inimical pain leaving from his throat, suffocating him torturously. He had never known such a foreign pain, a pain that was inflicting agony upon his very soul. Physical pain just couldn't compare to this extremity. And it didn't take long for the intelligent teen to piece things together, that this was Ichigo's pain, hurt, and anguish. Just what had he done to the guy to make him feel such things?

Just as Toshiro was about to entirely concede to this unearthly force, it receded instantly, leaving the teen to gather his bearings, the feeling of weakness never departing. He was just about to get up when a pair of _zori_ stepped into his vision, paralyzing him with the very presence that he tried to flee. Again, his mind proceeded in speculating the chances of him making it out alive if by any unpremeditated choice he decided to run. But what was the point of him doing something so futile because all it would achieve in doing was infuriate in already indignant vampire. That would be a moronic move unsuited to some one as intellectual as himself. Although, his recent decision has been rather unwise to actually provoke someone particularly dangerous; which was something that you wouldn't expect someone of his standards to do, right?

"Do you hate me such me that you can't even look me in the eye?"

A chill racked Toshiro's entire being, disbelieving of how apathetic Ichigo's voice sounded in contrast to how it regularly was. So full of playfulness, sarcasm, and the hidden tinge of affection retained only for him, except now. All of it was absent, leaving him devoid of any type emotion, eyes mirroring that of someone who was betrayed. A heavy feeling of guilt engulfed Toshiro, knowing he was the cause of this.

"Well, Hitsugaya Toshiro? Is your loathing for me so immense that you find yourself unable to speak?" Ichigo viciously whispered; amber eyes burning into Toshiro's bowed head vehemently.

"I…" Toshiro started, the words he wanted to speak deserting him, giving him the appearance of someone pathetic.

Ichigo eyebrow arched, expecting more of an answer. "I? Is that all you can say?" He laughed humorlessly, actually drawing the nervous gaze of beautiful teal orbs. "You seem to not have any trouble when you spoke to me earlier with your usual iciness and indifference. What makes this situation any different, eh?"

"I…" The same reply again, which irritated the amber-eyed prince.

"You can't look me in the eye or speak. We're not getting anywhere are we?!" Ichigo hissed maliciously, grabbing Toshiro's _kimono_ by the hem, completely taking the other off guard as he was shoved against the rough bark of the nearest tree coarsely. Those piercing amber orbs that belonged to the livid vampire filled with an anger that burned the soul, hands fisting even tighter in Toshiro's clothes, resisting the anger-filled urge to rip the boy asunder; to cause pain. He wanted to, but settled for putting his barely controlled rage into a deathly warning.

"If you run away again, I will break ever single bone in your body, understand?"

Toshiro shuddered inwardly, feeling the sincerity behind the threat, the thought of escaping discarded in his apprehension. He was overcome by a sense of helplessness at how controlling Ichigo was of this predicament. That the vampire could take his life if he wanted to by just breaking his neck with practically no effort exerted, it was as easy as that. Besides, if by any twist of fate that Ichigo did kill him, it would be solely his fault. He had brought this upon himself, so there were no complaints, just an acceptance.

The rain that had been falling silently was now coming down ponderously, a streak of lightening flashing across the grey sky; momentarily illuminating both of the vampire's faces. They stared at each other deeply, reading the turbulent emotions that swarmed within the others eyes, breath coming out ragged and uneven, mingling for only seconds. No words were spoken at all, just the lulling music of raindrops hitting the earth with their wetness, the only sound being heard. Toshiro would have mused about the beauty of this serene picture, whilst Ichigo would have commented on how depressing it appeared. They would have, if it wasn't for the severity and tension surrounding them chokingly.

"Why? Why do you keep running from me?" Ichigo asked his voice sickeningly low, only containing a portion of the hostility presented to Toshiro earlier, hands gradually beginning to loosen its death hold.

"Why should I justify myself to you, huh?! You're the one who changed everything because of your selfishness." Toshiro snapped dispassionately, voice returning with maximum aloofness.

Ichigo eyes narrowed irascibly, scowl taking its usual place on his once slumbering visage, now contorted into a look of scantily controlled wrath. He couldn't understand how anyone could hold onto something as insignificant as that. It wasn't worthy of being a grudge that left you as bitter as this. Or maybe, the stubborn teen has yet to come to terms with it, or just he was being a stubborn ass. There were a lot of possibilities that Ichigo didn't care to sift through. All that mattered right now was to start chiseling away the icy cage that encased the aloof teen's heart or god may he be struck with lightening.

With a languid sigh, and dubious teal eyes tracing his every moment like a hawk, Ichigo released the vice-like grip upon Toshiro's _kimono_. Afterwards, he swept a calloused hand through his orange mane before eyeing the wry teen with an unreadable expression, vindictive teal orbs never abandoning him in case he tried anything, which there were a slim chance of happening. As of right then, Ichigo had enough of using violence to intimidate Toshiro. For now, he would just stick to talking since he really didn't take delight in seeing that look of fright in the teens stunning teal eyes, especially if it was created because of him. He would admit though, that some deranged part of him was pleased with that reaction.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ichigo requested hands shoved into the deep depths of his _hakama_ pockets, extraordinary, orange hair shadowing his face from view.

"What?" Toshiro regarded Ichigo with obvious distrust, dainty hands grasping the green sash of his _zanpakuto_ for comfort, a gradually growing habit of his.

"Why do you keep pushing me away when I try to get close? What are you hiding?"

Taken off guard by such personal inquiries, Toshiro's distrustful stare converted to one of uncertainty, his head bowing down as he argued with himself, unsure of revealing information that he rarely confronted himself.

Deep down, he was very insecure and untrusting, mainly because he used to live in a heinous environment, where you could die and not a soul would care. He never knew his parents so he was never subjected to parental love, rather the cruelty and heartlessness of humans that were ill-fated and greedy. His friends-no friend-were a misfortunate girl who was definitely undeserving of such an atrocious lifestyle; the only soul that kept his sanity intact for seventeen prolonged years. When she left to her well-deserved life, it just hurt a lot, forcing him to be alone in a world that he had a disgusted perceptive on. And to make sure he never experience anything like that again, he fortified his wounded heart with an icy covering that no one could ever penetrate.

_But he had forgotten that ice could always melt…_

The first sign of it liquefying was right after the whole bathroom accident. He noticed (without divulging any indication that he did) the imperceptible changes in Ichigo's attitude. The vampire didn't carry that arrogance, insolent pride, and spoiled mindset anymore, instead replacing it with something else, something genuine. His smiles became more pleasant and his smirks more playful, he just changed out of the blue. At a pace that surprised even him, Toshiro began to subconsciously relax a little around the idiot, even allowing himself to engage in humorous conversation. He was always mindful to keep his guard up and never give any hints that he was enjoying himself, or else the _baka_ might get encouraged. But he managed somehow to slip up badly.

The whole hair incident outside was entirely a horrible accident that sent Ichigo a silent, yet semi-clear message he wasn't ever to receive. He, Toshiro, idiotically permitted this to happen, causing a hidden sense of encouragement and trust to flare up in the delighted Ichigo, giving a sense of daring to the prince. And the reason this was allowed (as shameful as it is) was because as soon Ichigo's nervous hand stroked his hair tenderly, he went into a state of remembrance because only Momo ever touched his hair like that. She would do it when she blindly believed him to be sleeping, when in fact; he was completely aware and amused at her anxious boldness. Secretly, he enjoyed the way her gentle hands massaged his scalp, examining each strand of his frost-colored hair admiringly, making him hum pleasurable. So you can see why he didn't bite off Ichigo's hands for exploring, simply because of a memory, and a developing, grudging like for the carrot-top, which was something that wouldn't be acknowledged. It simply wasn't Toshiro-like.

The sound of impatient feet shifting lightly brought Toshiro out of his conflicted thoughts and emotions, his emerald eyes fixed on Ichigo who looked up in response, expectation waiting in hazelnut depths. The white haired teen exhaled faintly preparing to sate the hungriness in Ichigo's questions. Before he did so, Toshiro acknowledged the change of weather, the heavy downpour of rain transcending into a light, relaxing, soft drizzle. Mother Nature must have magically sensed the mood alternating, deciding in a change of scenery was necessary.

"The reason why I push you away is simply because I feel insecure around other people and distrust their intentions. The world and its inhabitants have nothing to offer me but pain, misery, and sorrow. In order to protect myself, I push away those that I think have intentions that pose a threat to my worthless existence. Except one so far," A look of solemn remembrance encompassed his face, letting Ichigo witness this rare sadness. "Her name is Hinamori Momo, my best friend and the only one so far that I let in. We grew up together in that vile place, and had only each other to keep us from growing insane. However, our relationship never became romantic in any kind of way. We were content in keeping it in a brotherly and sisterly relationship."

The teens face grew grim, giving a wordless signal that this was were things got painful for him, making Ichigo take a seat next to the confessing vampire in understanding. "We were separated because someone brought her at the auction, leaving me alone and hurt, but I never expressed it incase Momo noticed. I didn't want to experience something like that again, so I made sure to not allow anyone in. But you came around and things started changing. At first, I thought you were an inconsiderate, spoiled, jackass. But you changed and I found myself hating you less and less each moment I was in your presence because there was a person behind the arrogance. It annoyed me greatly, and I tried to prevent it by acting cold to discourage you. But you were very persistent, so I grew afraid and decided to run away instead of confronting you appropriately. I apologize."

Ichigo let out a contained sigh, his face growing sympathetic as he was very familiar with Toshiro's torment. "I sympathize for you Toshiro."

"I don't need your sympathy! I don't need anyone…" Toshiro snapped furiously, voice growing painstakingly hollow towards the end of his shout.

Ichigo remained silently collected before glancing at Toshiro, seeing nothing but a stoic mask that failed to hide the emotions eating underneath. With a familiar resolve in his actions, Ichigo grabbed Toshiro's thin arm, bringing the shocked and tense teen into his waiting lap, Toshiro's lean back pressing gently against his clothed, well-toned chest. As expected, Toshiro's body stiffened the tension pulsing throughout his small body, his breath becoming instantly shallow, eyes narrowed in discomfort at the oddity the vampire was putting him through. He blinked in confusion and slight naivety when Ichigo placed a hefty hand upon his collarbone, thumb stroking the faded mark on his neck affectionately, sending weird, alien jolts coursing through his body pleasantly. Those fascinating, cerulean eyes of his closed halfway when he felt Ichigo lean closer to his ear, warm breath tickling it seductively as he bit his lip to a prevent strangled groan from escaping.

"Do you want me to take away your insecurities, Toshiro?"

Said teen opened his mouth to answer, but was rendered incapable once the almost nonexistent weight of his _zanpakuto_ was removed from his shoulders, a pair of strong, comforting arms taking its place eagerly, encircling his waist possessively; protectively; lovingly. The possessor of these arms buried his face amid silken, frost-colored curls, drinking in the scent that had always enthralled him like no other, a pleased, aroused groan rolling of his skilled lips to ring in Toshiro's ears. Said teen's breathing sped up but still remained quiet as torturous thoughts broke his once steadfast mind, tempting him to do desirable and undesirable things with the vampire who offered to take away his pain; the pain that was brought by the departure of his best friend.

The unsure Toshiro remained unresponsive towards Ichigo's tempting offer, his will slowly beginning to crumble towards thoughts that weren't refined. He really didn't know what he wanted because they were being confused with abnormal desires that were similar to the suggestions his vampire instincts made awhile back.

"Will you allow me to get closer to you as a friend, or perhaps more?"

Another tantalizing offer danced of the whispering lips, making things harder for the indecisive teen, his small fingers digging into the expensive material covering Ichigo's leg in confusion. God it was just so appealing that he just wanted to accept it without a second thought but he couldn't just yet. It was his nature to approach things carefully, to think things through before enacting on them, and yet this time he found himself incapable because of the close proximity of their tightly compressed bodies. It felt comforting, relaxing, warm, just all the things he had been seeking unconsciously for an extended amount of time wrapped up all together. And yet, Toshiro was afraid of indulging himself upon such dangerous things, fueling the doubtful inquiries swarming around his calculating mind reproachfully. Asking him, what would happen if Ichigo hurt him, refreshing that unbearable pain that he never wanted to experience again? Did he want to take that chance formed from insecure hope?

Ichigo was beginning to grow steadily impatient and anxious, making his body on edge. Here he was, offering the object of his emotional and sexual desires happiness on a platter. So why was the other hesitating in embracing it? Was he afraid? Than it was only proper for him to eradicate the insecurities clouding his intended's mind by giving him a small push in the right direction, or else the anxiousness might kill him.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Ichigo removed his head from the soft bed of curls, using one of his hands to tilt Toshiro's head to the left, so their eyes could interlock in perpetual silence, having access to a cascade of emotions swirling inside each others eyes. He smiled warmly, hypnotizing the short vampire into a sense of dreamy awareness, his teal eyes becoming half-lidded as he inched closer to Ichigo, his finely-shaped hands sinking into Ichigo's robed chest. Their lips were dangerously close now, only an inch apart, teasing the other torturously as their cool breath dissolved in front of them.

Having enough of this insufferable torture, Ichigo sealed the space between them eagerly, engaging in a simple chaste kiss, sending a flood of raw passion through Toshiro like hell-fire. In response, Toshiro kissed back instinctively, enjoying the feeling of strange satisfaction gushing through him, making him want more of what Ichigo had to offer, everything. He wanted more of this, wanted to keep feeling this heated passion from the other vampire, a passion reserved for only him. God it felt so good, and yet there was still his doubts, his fears still there, making him unsure about this whole ordeal. Just what exactly was he getting himself into?

They broke away breathlessly for the need of air in their pumping lungs, gazing at each other passively. With a satisfied look on his face, Ichigo brought Toshiro closer in an embrace, caressing the small of the other's back, musing over what just transpired seconds ago. And he was pleased. The sensation of kissing Toshiro was drug-like; it had you wanting more each second that you enjoyed it. Those sinfully, luscious lips of his made him want to nibble on them nonstop, to get more of their delicious taste that instantly had him addicted. And it wasn't just Toshiro's ravishing lips that Ichigo wanted; it was his whole body that called to him his hair, mouth, chest, _neck_…everything that could be cherished by his skilled hands. It just couldn't be helped. He craved to taste more of what Toshiro had to offer.

Once more, Ichigo lifted up Toshiro's chin so there eyes could meet again, but he saw something flash in Toshiro's eyes, a look of doubt. He ignored it completely and leaned down again to taste those sweet petals, but was sternly stopped by resolute hands pushing against his chest, causing him to re-inspect Toshiro's facial expression. And what he saw made something inside him churn painfully.

Toshiro had a strong rebellious look on his boyish features, silently saying that he wanted Ichigo to stop his advances. It was there, written all over his face like a flashing sign with neon-colors, ready for him to clearly read. He couldn't understand the change-of-heart in Toshiro all of a sudden because minutes ago, he was responding willingly, kissing him back. What the hell just happened? Was he _rejecting_ him? If he was, than gods have mercy on Toshiro's soul because he was beginning to feel his temper reawaken, this time, the chances of him repressing it was resting on a strained, thin piece of thread.

"I can't…" Ichigo's fingers twitched hazardously, hazelnut eyes darkening, his heart rate speeding up in unease.

"Can't what?"

"I can't take you up on your offer. I-" Toshiro began, but was harshly cut off by Ichigo's impatience and reigniting anger.

"Why then…why did you lead me on? Why didn't you stop before we did what we did?"

"I couldn't."

"And why is that?! Why do you find yourself incapable of doing countless tasks?! You're beginning to sound incompetent Tosh-…"Ichigo rose to his feet with Toshiro in tow, eyes roaming the scenery with critical acuteness, the anger he possessed for the baffled teen reduced to in irritable thought.

Something was _definitely_ wrong, he could sense, no _feel_ it in his entire being. The forest sounds has disappeared suspiciously, along with the inconspicuous movements of nature. Everything was all quiet, a trait that never was supposed to happen in this forest. And he would know because this was a place where he used to play in when he was a child, the very place where his mother breathed her dying breath. It was here when he slaughtered his first human victim, and drunk from a freshly killed corpse. This was the very place that separated the human world from his, the forest called "_Aokigahara-Jukai_".

"What's going-!"

_Boom!_

The tree right next to them was blown to pieces right before Toshiro's amazed eyes, sending the remnants of the unfortunate tree skyrocketing into the air to land on them painfully. Thankfully, Ichigo was much faster, so he grabbed Toshiro ungracefully and flash-stepped out of the way of free-falling chips of bark. His sword was drawn instinctively as he let go of Toshiro, stepping in front of the teen protectively, teeth bared.

"As aware as ever, Kurosaki Ichigo," a voice sneered from among the trees, along with a dozen of feet walking on the ground loudly.

"Revel yourself _Quincy_, or are you afraid?" Ichigo jeered with disgust, a daunting smirk shining on his face. Toshiro couldn't help but notice how Ichigo spat out the word "_Quincy_". Just what was that anyway? He never heard of such a thing.

A sarcastic peal of laughter left their mysterious assaulter, sending a ripple of dislike coursing through Toshiro like adrenaline. He frowned and put a hand on his forgotten _zanpakuto _in preparation to defend himself_,_ only to blink angrily when Ichigo prevented him from doing so by letting out a warning growl, demanding his obedience. Usually, Toshiro would have rebelled and continued on with his defiance, but the deathly glare from Ichigo was a clear sign of his intolerance for the teen that caused so much trouble. Unfortunately, he had no choice but to back down, even if his pride was wounded mercilessly. It was clear that further invoking the wrath of Ichigo was a death sentence seeing as he was previously about to be physically harmed. But it wasn't like he didn't have any good reasons to suddenly reject Ichigo, god he was really unsure. Perhaps if he would have given voice to his suitable reasons of stopping Ichigo progression on him, than maybe the vampire wouldn't be pissed off with him.

"You jest Kurosaki, as always."

The speaker finally revealed himself along with eleven others armed with bows made of pure _reiastu_, surprising Toshiro into a state of intrigue. The man (obviously the leader) was rather thin and tall, his skin complexion was pale, had black untangled hair, and wore wire-rimmed glasses. However, the man's looks weren't what stirred Toshiro's natural curiosity, it was his clothing. Never in his life had he seen such garbs; white and blue silks combining elaborately to form an outfit totally unique. And the spiritually created bows gave them a noble, regal look that left the impression that these guys had boundless proud. All and all, they appeared to be some type of priest sent by God himself to rid the world of filthy demons. If Toshiro was to guess accurately like he usual did, than it was easy to say that Ichigo and him were the "filthy demons" that tainted this world. What a bunch of unjust, prideful bastards these guys were.

"So tell me Ishida, why are you trespassing on vampire turf? It isn't like you to walk so foolishly into danger." Ichigo sneered, tightening his grip on the handle of his _zanpakuto_ when he saw the men behind Ishida lift there bows at him, notching _sliver_ arrows that were immediately engulfed in their _reiastu_. He knew this was getting increasingly dangerous fast. Silver arrows were an easy way to slay a vampire, seeing as they had an allergic reaction to the material. Mere contact with it was enough to make them spasm uncontrollable, being cocooned in vortex of mind-breaking pain. It was a terrible thing to witness and experience.

"Well, that wouldn't be fair if your _kind_ could just stroll into human lands, preying on defenseless children and elders," Ishida pushed up his glasses that began to slid down the bridge of his nose. "So it's decided that we mine as well exterminate them before they could cause any more fear to disperse from my people. And eradicating the prince would be a heavy blow to the vampires, just like when the queen died."

Ichigo posture went icily rigid, the air around him becoming disturbingly tense and burned as his _reiastu_ began to enact on his raging emotions. His eyes began to shine eerily, alarming the humans into state of muffled fear, except Ishida. He was professionally calm, coal eyes peering from over the lens intently, the only sign of him being affected by Ichigo's rise in spiritual pressure. It seemed like he struck a raw nerve in mentioning the deceased queen. But it wasn't like he killed her in the first place; the credit goes wholly to his father for achieving such a feat.

"Don't patronize me Ishida. I might just make your death even more painful than I attended to," Ichigo hissed, eyeing the _Quincy_ teen with a look that could possible freeze hell.

"Your threat is meaningless."

"We'll see," Ichigo eyes narrowed hatefully, his _reiastu_ pouring off him like overwhelming waves, mainly heading towards his _zanpakuto_. "I'll rip you to pieces!"

Ishida eyes widened and then aimed his bow at Ichigo with his men, getting ready to fire. "Kill the both of them!"

_The arrows flew…_

_Ichigo roared with an animalistic fury, shouting "Zangetsu" across the star-filled sky… _

_Toshiro stumbled backwards, mouth agape in horror, seeing death holding out his ghastly hand…_

_The clearing was engulfed in a burst of blinding light that stretched towards the clouds like a beckon of heaven…_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Toshiro coughed violently as a cloud of dust enveloped the clearing, bringing with it an ominous silence. As advanced as his eyesight became, he couldn't see and his eyes were being agitated by the floating particles of dirt drifting through the air aimlessly. However, what his sense of sight couldn't tell him, his sense of smell could let him visualize perfectly. He sure as hell could smell plenty of fresh, human blood spilled across the Earth, enticing his urge to drink. It was easily pushed aside due to his curiosity of the state of Ichigo's well-being. Was he ok after releasing that massive amount of energy? Or did he perish from the barrage of arrows let loose by those humans?

"Toshiro, are you alright?"

An elegant black and white cleaver sliced through the dust cloud, dissolving it to reveal a scene of carnage and red. Toshiro would have vomited if his stomach was reacting to the macabre sight, but he didn't. God it still looked so horrible. Their bodies were torn in numerous ways, allowing the blood to pour from open wounds. Some of them were even impaled on jagged tree branches, their sightless eyes glazed over in their premature deaths. And the cause of it stood only a few feet away, his transformed _zanpakuto_ embedded in the damaged Earth, the gauze from its makeshift hilt flowing in the blood-scented air. He didn't appear to be outwardly troubled by his massive killing; instead his usual scowl took its place, looking more intimidating than usual. Nor did he appear to be harmed in anyway, if you count a few tears in his _kimono_.

"I'm fine." That was a lie. Toshiro wouldn't be entirely ok until he got away from the scene that reeked of murder. The scene would torment his dreams, twisting, molding them into dreadful nightmares that would frighten the bravest of people.

Ichigo nodded in approval as he grasped the handle of _Zangetsu_, the contact apparently changing it back to a regular looking katana. He mumbled something inaudible, sheathing his zanpakuto as he turned to leave, as if he forgot about the presence behind him. He didn't forget about Toshiro; just choose to not expend any words on him. It wasn't like he forgotten what transpired between the two of them before they got rudely interrupted. He was still frustrated and suffering from the qualms of rejection, it wasn't going to change until Toshiro justified his misleading actions. If the insecure teen didn't want to go far as quickly as he made them, than he should have vocalized his protest before they kissed. He had enough control to wait for him; at least he thought he did. Lately, his vampire instinct had been collaborating with his unsatisfied hormones, and he could only guess why. That damnable season was coming around again: _mating season_.

Mating season was a problematic season that wrecked havoc upon vampire senses and instincts. It only occurred twice a year, usually between the changing of the seasons. Mating season was the time when vampire's forcible fight each other to settle disputes among them when involving someone they both desired. It was a time when you could be taking a peacefully stroll and be ravished by another lusty vampire before giving in without any reluctance, your will melting away. And that is why he hated it so freaking much, cause he had no one to lust after, thus making things all the more painful. He always found himself sexually frustrated and extremely irritable, even growing jealous of other couples going at each other with primitive hungry. It was so _annoying._ But perhaps this time would be different. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he was already currently lusting over someone.

_This time, he wouldn't accept rejection as easily as he had from this certain someone like before…_

**

* * *

**

Spiritfox: "Why Toshiro?! Why did you reject Ichi?! He is awesome and hot!" -Shakes Toshiro-

**Toshiro: "Get off of me you crazy physco!"**

**Spiritfox: -Lets go off Toshiro- "You little bastard. So mean to Ichi. And you expect me to feel bad for your sorry ass."**

**Toshiro: "I never requested for your worthless pity."**

**Spiritfox: "God I hate you." -Sticks out tongue childishly- "I hope my readers enjoyed this chapter. **

**Ichigo: -Comes out of nowhere- "I didn't like it..." -Sulking-**


	8. Apology

**Spiritfox: "I know, you want to shoot me for being late with this, but I think my reasons are pretty decent. Well you see, I fell down some flights of stairs and broke an arm and a leg. So it's kind of hard to type with a single hand. Yes, I'm very clumsy."**

**Toshiro: "That is so like you." -Shakes head with pity-**

**Spiritfox: "Can't you be nicer to a handicapped girl like me?" -Begs-**

**Toshiro: "If you weren't clumsy, than sure, why not?" -Smirks-**

**Spiritfox: "Just wait till I can walk properly." -Growls- "Anyway, the second reason is school. It started so that means I have no spare time." -Sigh- "Sorry."**

**Toshiro: "You such a loser."**

**Spiritfox: "Shut it! Now, I have become aware that a few of you want some action between our two vampires. Well, you'll see enough of that in the next chapter. So be a little patient with me and you'll get your action." -Laughs madly-**

**Toshiro: "Wait! What action?!" -Starts getting nervous-**

**Spiritfox: "Don't worry about it." -Evil laugh- "And let me not forget to give thanks to my beta for fixing up this chapter. Thank you Izzy Yuki Hime, for your skills and help. Your too awesome." **

* * *

Chapter 8: Apology

"Goodnight Toshiro."

Said vampire's head tilted towards the person that addressed him, watching Ichigo retreat into the confines of his silken sheets, giving off the aura of not desiring to be disturbed. The vampire prince was so exhausted and extremely frustrated by recent events that he felt he should surrender to a pleasant-sounding, peaceful slumber. Disturbances would be dealt with harshly; especially should it come from the very vampire that was the cause of his fatigue and burning emotions. He wasn't in an appropriate temper or in an assured safe mindset at this point in time, so he wouldn't be in control of his actions if he decided to harm something. It would be unfortunate if the victim of his anger was Toshiro, seeing as he had yet to confront the snow-haired teen about their misunderstanding, which was putting it nicely by the way. And he did have strong doubts that when -or if- they resolved this problem, that either of them would be pleased with the results. It was a persistent, possible outcome that never ceased to torment his wounded consciousness. In fact, he was certain that they would probably despise each other to the point where they couldn't bear the other's company. Should it come to that, than there was simply no hope left for them: it would be over. The thought was enough to make Ichigo bury his head into his soft pillow despairingly; finally letting him drift into a shallow slumber that he knew he wouldn't benefit from.

The other resident of the luxurious room turned from the semi-sleeping Ichigo, losing the interest that the vampire barely gave him, instead moving to settle in the chair that was quickly beginning to become his favourite. Once he was settled comfortably, Toshiro let out a barely plausible sigh that echoed across the room, his teal eyes resting on the flickering flames that resided in the fireplace with a hint of interest. Shortly, he grew bored of the orange flames that reminded him too much of Ichigo because both of them contained an abundant amount of energy and vitality, which was something he considered to be a rarity in life. Quickly, he came to the conclusion that he was becoming restless if he was comparing the vampire who was furious with him to another object. His mind began to suggest that he retire for the night, but the thought of joining Ichigo in bed sounded like a task that would prove to be too difficult for him because of the tension surrounding them like a noose. Ichigo could barely tolerate him right now, so getting into close proximity with him made Toshiro very uneasy. But the thought of sleeping was very tempting, giving him a sense of desperation.

Without making a sound, Toshiro changed into a sky-blue sleeping _kimono_ that was generously laid out for him, discarding his former clothing onto an empty chair. Once robed in his sleeping garments, he ran a cool hand through his frost-coloured hair as he took his time in approaching his side of the king-sized bed, critical eyes observantly watching Ichigo for any sudden dangerous movements. The only "dangerous movements" he spotted where the safe rise and fall of his chest and the subtle wave of his orange hair being caressed by the gentle breeze that swept the room. At this, Toshiro mentally scolded himself for being jumpy and paranoid for trivial reasons such as that before carefully sliding into bed, unable to feel the gratifying silkiness of the blankets since Ichigo had the audacity to hog all of them. If the situation between them were different, Toshiro would have woken Ichigo up, despite the grumpy grunts and annoyed scowls he was sure to receive from the fatigued prince. He would have, but the certainty of awakening Ichigo's rage and anger was enough to convince him to do otherwise. Instead, Toshiro settled on relying on the warmth the layers of his sleeping _kimono_ granted him, even if it wasn't good enough to satisfy his body.

Out of nowhere, a totally un-Toshiro like musing zoomed through his head, making his brows furrow at the nonsense that his witty mind thought up. Why in the world would he want Ichigo to hold him? It was positively illogical to him, at least to the rational part of him anyway. The other part, which was something so insignificant that it barely existed, thought it was a great idea and agreed he should seek out the comfort of Ichigo's arms. Of course, Toshiro disagreed vehemently because of his undying pride and the unconvincing dislike of being held. Besides, Ichigo would definitely not want to come in contact with him after what occurred between them. He wouldn't be surprised if Ichigo wanted to murder him; actually, he was pretty sure that it was a fact.

Ignoring his body's complaints of not being completely warm, Toshiro buried his head into the pillows in order to drown out the need to curl up and attempt to get warm. The urge was proving to be difficulty to resist, so he did the next best thing. He wrapped his thin arms around himself, which wasn't nearly as gratifying as being wrapped in blankets. Perhaps if he merely glanced at Ichigo being all snug in the toasty blankets that eluded him, he would probably get warm. It was a ridiculous idea to do something as needy as that, but he was starting to get desperate for the thing that was eluding him like someone who was invisible to the naked eye. Shifting slowly, Toshiro turned on his other side, expecting to be facing Ichigo's exposed back.

On the contrary, he came face to face with Ichigo's unreadable visage, startling him into a state of surprise and growing fear. His mind began to wonder in a panicky fashion if he was the cause of Ichigo's unnoticed, sudden awareness. If he was, than it was only natural for him to fear the results of his actions.

"Are you cold?" Toshiro eyes flickered with distinguishable annoyance at the stated question, seeing as how the answer was apparent in his body's small shivers.

"Yes."

Silently, Ichigo removed a portion of the blankets from his half-naked body, offering it to Toshiro who without hesitation took it, shrouding his body in its warmth until he was engulfed in it. He opened his mouth to vocalize his gratitude but Ichigo had already turned back around; if possible, he even put more space between them. At this little change, Toshiro brows creased together to form a scowl at Ichigo's withdrawn behaviour, finding it highly abnormal for Ichigo to act like this. It was really disturbing to Toshiro, so he decided to confront Ichigo about his attitude.

"I find it very ironic that I'm about to ask you this. What crawled up your ass?" Toshiro questioned, teal orbs resting on Ichigo's lean back, hands clenching the sheets anxiously as he waited for Ichigo's response. But the answer he gained had his heart racing in apprehension.

With a quickness that rendered Toshiro's mind stupefied, Ichigo was hovering over the smaller vampire threateningly, callused hands fisted into the expensive folds of Toshiro's _kimono_, one knee centred between the teens legs. Their bodies were very close, in truth, only inches were separating them; a fact that left Toshiro feeling very uncomfortable since his body was on the brink of becoming sensitive to Ichigo's closeness. This whole predicament was similar to what happened in the bathroom, something that he really didn't want to relive again for his body had been acting strangely then. He didn't want to feel that confusion he had felt before, unable to process what plan of action he should act upon.

"You want to know what crawled up my ass, huh? Well, I think it's pretty obvious." Ichigo's face sunk closer to Toshiro until the apprehensive teen could feel the tendrils of his semi-impulsive companion's hair tickling his face. "It's you, the one who's the source of my confusion and anger; the person whose inner workings remain a goddamn mystery to me."

All Toshiro could do was stare awkwardly as he gazed into the twisted emotions betrayed by amber eyes, trying his best to fathom them all, but it was difficult. They were simply too much and too complex for even someone of his stature to understand and grasp. So all he could do was lay there and be overrun by their abundance, being subjected to the anger, anguish, sorrow, misery, and many others that were present in the prince's eyes. In spite of that, he could sense that Ichigo was purposely putting him through this myriad of emotions, attempting to make Toshiro understand what he was doing to him. And perhaps, Toshiro would register this and help cure him of the turmoil that was created because of a painful rejection; a rejection that left him feeling unlike himself.

"Ichigo," Toshiro began, voice containing a strict calmness, "I know I caused you an extreme amount of pain and hurt from the misunderstanding I created, but I had reasons that were conflicting with my actions. I didn't attend to lead you on, it's just my mind wasn't functioning correctly cause of…" He trailed off.

"Because of what Toshiro?" Ichigo grunted, hands gradually beginning to relax as he was starting to feel the sense of anger diminish, being replaced with an immense need to get more answers.

"You, Ichigo. I couldn't think clearly with you around me like that. I wanted to snap at you for even daring to coming as close as you did, but I didn't. You were offering me comfort that I didn't know that I needed until later. Still, I am hesitant in welcoming it because I'm unused to such things. To tell you the truth Ichigo, I never experienced true happiness or anything close to it, so I didn't know how to react when you offered it to me. And when you kissed me, I just got confused." Toshiro explained, turning away from that amber-eyed stare that pierced him like a flaming spear.

"You're afraid of the chances of me hurting you."

"How could you possible know that Kurosaki?" Toshiro inquired with lacerating coldness, surprised how Ichigo hit the nail so accurately.

"You told me yourself, remember. You fear being hurt since you were separated from your friend, so you force people away who try to get close." Ichigo peered back at Toshiro observantly, already seeing the icy barriers that had started to liquefy before him rapidly begin to solidify once more. Which was something that had to be prevented or else his all work would be in vain.

"Precisely," Toshiro bit out cruelly, wrapping a dainty hand around Ichigo's wrist to remove it from his person.

"Stop."

Indeed the teen did halt for his natural curiosity demanded he did so, annoyingly interested why the order escaped Ichigo's lips. Eager to quench his troublesome curiosity, Toshiro opened his mouth to give voice to a question, but it lingered unsaid on his soft lips as one of Ichigo's fingers wrapped itself in a single strand of his silken hair. Again, he didn't act on his instinctive habit to swat away the offending appendage, and it wasn't because of a simple, precious memory. No, this was out of pure intrigue for Ichigo's questionable action.

"You're trying to push me away again, aren't you?" Ichigo inquired bluntly, separating his finger from the softness that was Toshiro's addictive hair.

As expected from someone who was as frigid as the bare plains of the arctic, Toshiro remained utterly quiet as the air of arrogant stubbornness surrounded him, along with the faint twitch of his lips that threatened to release words if he was prodded further by Ichigo's untiring persistence. It was at times like this that Toshiro's rebellious attitude and stubborn indifference shone the brightest, which usually meant that Ichigo was going to have a difficult time in getting what he wanted from the stubbornness that was Toshiro. In some ways, it was like trying to crack a safe that changed its combination as quickly as the beautiful phases of the moon, providing a worthwhile challenge for the challenger. And Ichigo certainly did enjoy a good challenge every now and then, since one hasn't come around after achieving his _bankai_ -a task that left permanent scars across his body, but it was worth the effort in the end. However, it seemed that the challenge Toshiro unintentionally provided him with wasn't going to leave any physical scars like his past training; more likely emotional ones that sometimes never healed; the most painful ones of all. Sometimes, they dug so deep that they could leave you a hollowed shell of your formal self, affecting those around you like an epidemic.

"This is exactly what I mean. You refuse to let me in and it is downright annoying. If you would just let me help than perhaps things could run smoothly between us. But you're too damned stubborn." Ichigo hissed through clenched teeth, irritation filling his words as he spoke of Toshiro's noncompliance, noticing something flicker in the teen's teal eyes; a look of weariness.

"You're right, Kurosaki; I was trying to push you away. It was out of habit. But you can't just expect me to just let you in that easily. I need to _trust_ you and your intentions, but there isn't much of a chance of that happening." Toshiro admitted, voice coated with a thick layer of uncertainty, the feeling of discomfort hovering over the situation like a storm cloud, which was beginning to affect his psyche.

A frown of pure realization crossed Ichigo's handsome countenance as something so obvious was made clear, cursing himself wordlessly for not figuring this out sooner. There was simply no trust established between the two of them, not a single shred. And it was rather pathetic if he must say so himself, therefore causing a mental inquiry to pop up in his brain. Just what kind of progress were they supposed to make without this key factor, the salvation to their relationship problem? It was necessary to start building it up, or else their relationship would stay on a level where distrust was the only form of connection they had.

Eyes alight with a familiar determination; Ichigo sat up until he was sitting cross-legged, pulling the very confused and suspicious Toshiro into his lap, drawing the teen's analyzing stare. He was -as expected from someone who wasn't accustomed to being so close to another person- extremely uncomfortable and stiff, particular since the closeness was a good reminder on what happened earlier between Ichigo and him. Out of curiosity, he gazed up until he met Ichigo's burning eyes, seeing a passionate determination that flared like a forest fire fill his hazelnut orbs, stunning Toshiro into a condition of subdued intrigue. It was a rather interesting look, especially if it was directed wholly towards him, its intensity making him fidget uncomfortably. And to worsen his growing discomfort, he realized that Ichigo's chest was still exposed, allowing him to shamefully gaze at all the rippling pectorals that would unquestionably cause a vast amount of nosebleeds if Ichigo decided to walk around in this state. Toshiro was happy to say that should Ichigo choose to flaunt his well-defined body like that, he wouldn't be outwardly affected because of his substantial amount of self-control.

"Bite me."

"Pardon?" Toshiro gaped at him, completely baffled by Ichigo's bizarre request.

"I want you to bite me here." Ichigo tilted his head a little towards the side, gesturing to his bare neck that looked absolutely appetizing to Toshiro, much to his chagrin. "I want you to drink my blood."

"Why? I'm not hungry." Toshiro protested, trying to get out of this awkward predicament that left his mind going into a frantic frenzy.

"That's not the point." Ichigo sighed exasperatedly, running a tanned hand through his orange hair at Toshiro's inadvertent denseness.

"Then please elaborate. I'm feeling thoroughly confused."

"Mates drink from each other; it's an action that signifies trust because if one drinks too much, they could kill the other." Ichigo explained solemnly, observing the look of grim understanding forming on the other vampire's face.

"So what you're insinuating is that you trust me, despite what I've done?" Toshiro said, disbelief lacing his voice tightly as he looked Ichigo squarely in the eye, searching for the deception that had to be there. It just couldn't be true, nor was it even understandable. He couldn't believe- no, refused to believe that Ichigo could still trust him, especially after he trampled on him so heartlessly.

"I believe in second chances. So if you don't mind," Ichigo motioned towards his perfectly tanned neck, waiting for Toshiro to bite him like he requested.

Leisurely, Toshiro came to the decision of doing what Ichigo so eagerly demanded of him, just on a small whim to humor Ichigo and partially himself. Besides, he vaguely wondered how Ichigo's blood would taste. Would it be delicious or disgusting? Questions that triggered a dormant hunger that made him feel uneasy at how intense and demanding it was, so much in fact that the thought of drinking blood from Ichigo began to sound absurd. What was there to stop him from _accidentally_ taking too much, which would have an end result that would be horrible for the both of them? No wonder this was based upon trust.

Without any further protests or remaining snippets of rebelliousness, Toshiro positioned himself properly until it became much easier to access Ichigo's delicious neck, the feeling of built-up nervousness never leaving from him because he was pretty clueless on how to execute this properly. He didn't have any previous experience on how to drink blood from living, breathing humans, and it was a rather difficult thing to contemplate. Mainly because he wasn't born a vampire -not born with that natural instinct to drink and hunt from living prey- instead he was thrust into this lifestyle without being taught and being subjected to new senses that overwhelmed him. How was he supposed to react when another expected him to feed like how others from their kin fed? It was awfully confusing on his part because he lacked the comfort, confidence, and complete, utter disregard vampires felt towards their victims when they were indifferently killed. In some ways, you could say he was still a little bit human -well, at least, his mind functioned that way since he couldn't exactly process how a vampire thought. Except that one time when he was momentarily driven crazy by his hunger to drink from something that was once abhorred; when he had thought like a vampire, acting upon primal instinct. That was as close as he had got to behaving like a vampire, which taught him an important lesson. Hunger was a powerful feeling once it grew, completely destroying any other registered thought like one would swat a bothersome fly.

Seconds soon turned into minutes as Toshiro remained in the same, unmoving position, hovering over Ichigo's neck with the look of utter confusion on his face, feeling the impatient twitches of Ichigo's muscles as the time ticked away, along with his patience. With an impatient snort, Ichigo scowled as he still waited for Toshiro to bite him, to plunge his dangerous fangs into his neck while drinking the royal blood that pumped through his veins like an unstoppable stream. He wanted to hear the musical sound of satisfaction that would leave Toshiro's throat when he got a taste of his rich blood, a concealed smirk forming on his face as he imagined the pleased expression that would result from the action. The thought was enough to make Ichigo growl lustfully, amber eyes burning with contained desire as he tugged on Toshiro's silk _kimono_ eagerly, urging him to get on in with it. Yet Toshiro remained unmoving.

"Toshiro let instinct guide your movements. If you fight it, you won't get anywhere." Ichigo instructed clearly, his impatience growing each second that he was denied what he wanted.

At once, Toshiro absorbed the simple directions before following them, all his confusion diminishing like it never existed as he inhaled and exhaled deeply. His eyes grew unconsciously darker as he leaned closer to Ichigo's neck, fangs bared, and the scent of blood flowing freely in Ichigo's veins fogging any rational thought developed in his mind. All he knew, all that mattered was to drink into his heart's content, making sure to savour each drop of the creamy liquid as it washed down his throat. How could he not when it was offered to him so freely? He couldn't resist.

With a snarl that surprised Ichigo, Toshiro plunged his fangs deeply into the prince's waiting neck, his grip on Ichigo's shoulders tightening considerably as he felt the other stiffen out of reflex, quickly relaxing after he got adjusted to the strange feel of Toshiro drinking from him. And Ichigo had to say, the experience was a strange one, but still it felt good, _really good_. Never in his life did he feel so _relaxed,_ so much that it was sickening. He expected to feel pain, pain that was similar to the one he saw on a humans face when he drunk for them, that type of pain. But there wasn't, not at all, just comfort…and a new feeling of…dizziness…? Immediately, Ichigo began to realize that Toshiro was beginning to take too much, and if continued, he might die. The prospect alone was enough to send a small wave of fear creeping into his mind, making him groan dreadfully as he became aware of how weak he was becoming. If Toshiro didn't stop, he would die…oh god he would _die_…

"Ugh…Toshiro...stop. Please…_stop_." Ichigo pleaded faintly, his voice so soft and fragile that it would be a miracle if Toshiro heard him at all, despite the fact the other's sense of hearing was inhumanely keen.

By some fluke of nature, Toshiro _did _hear Ichigo's plea amidst the insane screaming of his out-of-control vampire instincts and through the pleasurable taste of Ichigo's blood, pulling away in horror and self-disgust as he watched Ichigo fall backwards, barely breathing. _God_, _what had he done_?! Ichigo looked so pale in contrast to his previous perfectly tanned complexion. It just was so horrifying in the teen's scared mind as he realized that this was his fault; that he was the cause of Ichigo being on the verge of death. But he just couldn't stop himself, although he had tried so very hard. It was just that Ichigo's blood was so deliciously addictive that he couldn't stop because his mind and conscious were being overtaken by the mere taste of it. He knew on a subconscious level that this was highly dangerous, that too much of a good thing could end up as something extremely horrible. But his body outright _refused_ to move, not caring about the well-being of Ichigo as long as it got its instant gratification. And it disgusted him, how his body could betray him so easily, making him understand how important and vital control was; how easily it could slip. But none of that mattered now. Ichigo was dying and it was entirely his fault.

Apprehensively, Toshiro crawled over to Ichigo's side, frightened teal eyes roaming the vampire's body as he observed the faint rise of his chest, the guilt setting in quickly. By the looks of it, Ichigo was definitely _not_ going to be ok, making Toshiro's mind contemplate the probability of finding Rukia so she could try to assist him. They weren't good, simply because the vampires roaming the halls usually weren't around at night, which was strange enough. And who was to say Rukia would help him? She might arrest or execute him on the terms that he was the one responsible for Ichigo's state, which was completely true. As intelligent as he was, Toshiro knew that this was the end for him, sentenced to death because he unintentionally killed the prince, the vampire who was determined to win his trust, no matter how many times Toshiro shot him down.

"I would be a fool not to acknowledge that you had no intentions of ever harming me. And I _am_ a fool for pushing you away when you were only trying to give me happiness, despite the complications that I hated. I apologize once more Kurosaki Ichigo. I was truly unfair." Toshiro whispered softly, sighing once he was finished as he mindlessly stroked Ichigo's unnaturally coloured hair, teal eyes filled with an all-consuming guilt.

"I accept your apology, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Brilliant teal orbs widened as Toshiro looked directly into open hazelnut ones, shock forming on his face as the other gave him a small smile that shone with a happiness that threatened to shatter easily. The white-haired vampire couldn't help but let the relief wash over his face, as the fact that Ichigo was not going to die of blood-loss repeated in his mind like a mantra. Yes, he was concerned for the well-being of Ichigo, a fact that would be hard to put in words, but was acknowledged nonetheless. He knew he would be unbelievably guilty if he was the cause of Ichigo's premature death, knowing the fact that Ichigo's trust resided in him once more. But that wasn't it. No, there was something else. Something that Toshiro didn't want, a feeling that wasn't supposed to be there; something that should never exist. And gods did he really want it to vanish because it would cause too much trouble; too much for words to explain. It would seem that his grudging like for Ichigo evolved into a very fragile fondness, which sickened Toshiro to a level where he almost let out a torrent of profanities. He didn't understand how this happened, or _when_. All he knew was that he had to prevent it from growing past this level, or else he would find himself in an unfortunate situation.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Toshiro asked once he took notice of Ichigo's quietness, the silence making him uncomfortable.

Before his mind could comprehend what was happening, Toshiro was pulled down by his _kimono_ to meet Ichigo's lips in a chaste kiss as he felt an arm snake around his waist affectionately, trapping him securely to a well-toned chest, Ichigo's soft lips still interlocked with his. Quickly, Toshiro's surprise subsided, allowing him to kiss back, making Ichigo hum in content at the acceptance that was represented by the others reciprocation. And with an uncertain daring, Ichigo nibbled on Toshiro's deliciously sweet lips, letting one of his fangs graze the skin on the soft lips, drawing a small bead of blood that was immediately lapped up by an eager tongue, amber eyes shining with uncontained mirth as they watched the surprised expression return to the other's face. The urge not to laugh was hard to resist.

"Where do you get the gall to do that?" Toshiro inquired, demanding answers that would not be gained if he kept staring at Ichigo's laughing eyes.

"When you kissed me back," Ichigo smoothly replied as he relocated his hand into Toshiro's spiky, yet silken hair, watching as perceptive teal eyes calmed along with the half-hearted frown that had formed.

"_Baka-ooji…_"

"_Shiro-hime_…"

"Moron."

"Stubborn fool."

"Bastard."

"Takes one to know one," Toshiro growled in frustration as he gave of the incisive aura of defeat, which fuelled Ichigo's victorious smirk like sugar would do to a five-year old.

"I dislike you."

"I love you."

Toshiro heart stopped as he heard the sentence that not a single soul ever uttered to him, his amazed eyes shifting to Ichigo's serious expression, unsure on how to interpret the true meanings of those rare words. He didn't know how to react to such blatant affection, growing up the way he did left that affect on you, nor did he really understand what it was exactly. Yes, Momo would hug him amidst her helpless giggles and speak words of kindness, but that was different. Right now was _different_. Momo didn't say the words that were spoken with unimaginable endearment or seriousness. She simply didn't because she grew up the same way as he had; clueless and ignorant, people who were looked down upon in human society. And yet, he couldn't explain why his heart still clenched in agony, in pain, like it knew what those words meant and longed to have them. But that wasn't possible because he only knew sorrow, hate, misery, and all the negative emotions, rather than the pleasant ones. How was one supposed to act when faced with the words of endearment? The question only increased more of the confusion and pain that swarmed inside Toshiro like an enraged hornet's nest, making his eyes turn painstakingly hollow as he stared at Ichigo blankly, as if he was waiting for him to explain what the words truly meant. He just didn't know what to say…or _feel_.

"What?" The question left Toshiro with as much emotion as a chalkboard.

Ichigo arched an inquisitive brow before chuckling lowly, his hand stroking Toshiro's hair gently, relishing in the silken feel. "I said I love you."

"What do those words mean?"

_Silence_ quickly followed as the question left Toshiro's lips, bringing with it an uncomfortable awkwardness that became instantly unbearable for the both of them. Especially, Ichigo who was rendered incapable of using the beautiful gift of speech, his eyes impossible wide as he studied Toshiro's abnormally blank features, desperately searching for any hints that this was a cruel joke his intended decided to play just to get underneath his skin. But it wasn't a sign or tinge of deception or any flickers of cold amusement dancing in teal depths; nothing at all except an emotionless desire to get an answer to a strange question, which sent an invisible shudder up Ichigo's spine like electricity. It scared him though, how Toshiro didn't know what love was because he knew the teen was dead serious, not a shred of hidden playfulness anywhere. He really didn't want to see Toshiro so devoid of any emotion because of a concept that he didn't understand; it was just so scary. Right now, he'd rather be enduring the teen's irritable temper or listening to indifferent, frigid words instead of facing this…emotionless person. If it would stop the oddity going on right now, then he would dismiss the topic and conversation, and act like it was never mentioned. Besides, he was getting weary, and he could sense that Toshiro felt the same, even if it wasn't expressed or suggested.

"Perceive them whatever way you see fit, Toshiro. Now let's get some shut-eye because I'm beat." Ichigo yawned, catching Toshiro's eyes momentarily before letting him go, his legs subconsciously transporting him to where the fluffy pillows resided, only to unremorsefully abandon him when he was hovering above the fluffy things.

Toshiro remained in the same spot Ichigo had dumped him in, apparently lost in thought, and oblivious to Ichigo's gradually growing impatience as he patted the empty spot next to him repeatedly, demanding that Toshiro abandon his thinking in pursuit of enjoying the comforts of his strong arms. Slowly, the teen did leave his spot to satisfy his roommate's wishes, but his mind wasn't in his actions. Instead, it was trying to figure out the elusive mechanics of this love thing Ichigo blurted out, or confessed. He had no such luck of course, which drove his overtaxed mind into an exhausted state of frustration and weariness. This meant he had to rest or else his intelligence would fail him later on, making him snort in annoyance as Ichigo wrapped an arm around him warmly, pulling him close enough that the prince's strong, beating heart became his lullaby. But still, the question never ceased in tormenting him, bothering him with its persistent, insufferable annoyance.

_What is love…?_

**

* * *

**

Spiritfox: "I hope this appeased you for now until the next chapter." -Weary- "Toshiro?"

**Toshiro: -Totally out of it-**

**Spiritfox: " I see..." -Moves away- "Well, I'll try to get the next chapter up earlier." -Tries to gain much deserved free time.-**


	9. Intimately Bonded

**Spiritfox: "Shocked to see me update this? Hehe, me to." -Sheepish-**

**Toshiro: "Thought you were dead." -Glares-**

**Spiritfox: "And your still a rude-ass." -Glares back- "Anyway, you guys are undoubtly wondering what took me so long and why haven't you heard from me. Wwell let's just say life hasn't been treating kindly for awhile. Thankfully, it has regained some normalcy. However be warned, my updates will now be sparodic seeing as I don't own a computer anymore. i apologize for crushing your hopes by seeing me update but this is the truth. I'll try to update as best as I can, but I can't make any promises."**

**Toshiro: "You remain worthless to this day."**

**Spiritfox: "Shuush! Now i believe I need to thank you all for still being ever so faithful to this story even through my absence. Thank you all so much and I believe you deserve a reward. Well, welcome to the _lemon chapter_!" -le gasp- "This is my first _lemon_ _EVER_, so yeah..." -laughs awkwardly- "I was like going crazy because i've never wrote material like this before, but you might find it enjoyable."**

**Toshiro: "What??!!" -Speechless-**

**Spiritfox: "Here's some more news you might enjoy or either hate. I will be posting the first chapter to my new story shortly after updating this. And yes it will be Ichihitsu fic. Another supernatural by yours truly." -Laughs manically-**

**_LEMON_**

* * *

Chapter 9: Intimately Bonded

Toshiro had every right to be gawking shamelessly at the empty side that was supposed to be filled with Ichigo's presence, but it wasn't. Ichigo was gone, without any explanation to justify his disappearance; even his scent was stale, clearly telling the baffled teen that he had been gone for quite awhile. Thus, causing the question of how Ichigo escaped detection without his knowing to arise. Toshiro was absolutely sure that he was a light-sleeper, and yet Ichigo was making that fact seem false, causing a vein to pulse on his forehead. If he wasn't mistaken, he was normally the one up and walking about, while Ichigo slumbered fitfully, letting out frequent snores and mumbles here and there. Also, he couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed when he realized the warmth of Ichigo's body was absent, leaving him with the cold feel of loneliness. He hated to admit this, but he wasn't one to deny facts, even if they weren't to his liking.

Sighing softly at this abnormality, Toshiro kicked of the sheets that was previously warming his departed companion and him, grunted dimly, and proceeded to leisurely walk to the bathroom with the intentions of bathing in peace. Sadly, it seemed he wouldn't be able to bask in such a small pleasure because a rather urgent banging on the door distracted him, making him groan at his misfortune of not ever having any tranquility around here. So with an annoyed visage and protesting muscles rebelling against him, Toshiro turned around to welcome an unexpected guest with as much politeness a grumpy, annoyed teen could muster, surprise rapidly overtaking his features as he gazed upon the disturbance that interrupted his morning ritual. It was Rukia and Renji, both appearing to be very exhausted and cautious as they scanned the room, obviously looking to see if Ichigo was still in the room. Seeing as he wasn't, a wave of relief passed the both of them like a contagious disease, their weary eyes wordlessly asking if they could gain passage into the room. Out of curiosity, Toshiro moved aside to let them in, watching them slump in two welcoming chairs.

"Gods, Rukia! Why are you bringing me along when you're just going to talk to him?" Renji complained as he looked at his companion, who shot him a look that made him mumble profanities.

"Ignore him Toshiro-san; he's just exhausted and grumpy from being out all night hunting with his friends. It's a miracle how he found his way back to his barracks after all that blood he ingested, the _baka_." Rukia explained as she rubbed her temple repeatedly to drown out her aggravation, drawing a snort of amusement from Renji which hurriedly converted into a pained hiss when he was merciless kicked in the shin.

"It's okay, but the visit was unexpected." Toshiro grunted, his curiosity making him unable of taking a seat.

"Yeah I know, it was Rukia's-," Renji bared his fangs angrily when a refreshed pain shot through his shin.

"Shut it Renji." Rukia rolled her eyes before shifting attention towards the mildly amused Toshiro. "Anyway, we've come to warn you about the start of mating season."

"What is that?" Toshiro questioned, already not liking how this was beginning to sound.

"It's a short season that only vampires experience. Basically, your hormones and vampire instinct collaborate and you find yourself trying to…er…um," Rukia cheeks turned red and she poked Renji in the ribs so he could finish what she started.

"Ravish the one you secretly desire and lust after." Renji chuckled, taking in the aversion that began to form on Toshiro's face as he inwardly laughed he's head off.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Toshiro inquired slowly as his mind began to make connections to Ichigo and this mating season.

Renji and Rukia shared a look before the petite woman spoke again. "Well, I'm just warning you so you don't be surprised when Ichigo tries to have his way with you."

Toshiro literally choked on the air he was inhaling as his brain registered what Rukia said, his heart rate speeding up tremendously when he looked at Rukia's face, seeing nothing but pure seriousness, not a single tinge of humor there. And it was rather nerve-wracking. He couldn't exactly picture Ichigo trying to force himself upon him, especially not after what happened last night, when he spoke those endearing words that baffled Toshiro's perceptive mind. Just by judging the tone of Rukia's voice and her warnings, the teen was positive that this season _did _change people and so he shouldn't expect Ichigo to be impervious to its effect. After all, who's to say that he wouldn't be affected to? What would happen if he succumbed to his bodily desires and let Ichigo do what he pleased, the immorality of his actions containing no significance to his already perplexed mind. Would he enjoy it? Would he enjoy the feather-light touches of Ichigo's lustful hands tracing over his body, memorizing every nerve that reacted and jumped under his professional touch? The white-haired teen inwardly shuddered at the involuntary turn of his thoughts, asking himself why he would want any part of Ichigo on his body.

'_Because…you crave the pleasure that he would give you if you simply welcomed him._'

Wincing subtlety, Toshiro ignored the answer to his speculations, knowing that it was true, which sickened him deeply. He didn't want Ichigo; at least that was what he was trying to force himself to believe, even if every fiber of his being protested against that untrue statement like it was some type of problematic disease. Toshiro knew that he had only a brief period of time until he did cave into his bodily desires, the thought sounding utterly repulsive to him, and at the same time, delightful. He couldn't help himself; he couldn't stop these corrupted thoughts from overwhelming the rationality that he desperately depended on, destroying the peace in his mind. It was like the more he thought about Ichigo; the harder it was to prevent the flood of profound images and impure thoughts from settling in. He was just so _overwhelmed_!

"Rukia…Renji," Toshiro began, voice shaking from his confusion, "Can you please leave? I need to be by myself."

The two exchanged knowing glances before they walked towards the door; there movements quick and impatient because they too were starting to feel the corruption that was mating season. However, Rukia paused, turning to give the now sweating Toshiro a sympathetic, sideway's smile, her eyes betraying the pain of knowing what the teen boy was going through, except that Toshiro was a first timer; which meant, he would be uninformed about the necessary precautions on how to make it through the season without being sexually assaulted by your soul mate, something that she had to keep to herself. If she told, Ichigo would find out, meaning that he would verbally assault, and on some occasions, pick a fight with her. Rukia wasn't in the mood to satisfy Ichigo's pursuits in trying to make her life a miserable, living nightmare.

"The only advice I could spare Toshiro, is to resist as strongly as possible, but even that may prove futile." Rukia sighed softly when she felt Toshiro's pleading teal-eyed gaze boring into her back as she turned to leave, closing the door in her wake.

At once, Toshiro began to panic as he began to dread the return of Ichigo, whose location was still a mystery. And it only made matters worse when he noticed everything just got quite, telling him that everyone retreated to a sanctuary where they could hide from the person that was lusting after them. He had no sanctuary to take shelter in. He was confined into a beautiful decorated room, forbidden to leave lest Ichigo bring truth to the deadly warning he spoke the other night, the fear making him whimper in apprehension. How was he supposed to protect himself from a lust-crazed vampire who craved him? The question was impossible to answer, again making him whimper at the hopelessness of this disastrous situation. But still, Toshiro clung to a barely existing hope that Ichigo had some form of control remaining inside him, even if his mind mercilessly kept shooting down that hope with cold, hard facts. He was definitely not going to get out of this unscathed.

Sighing fragilely at the unfairness of his unchangeable fate, Toshiro just sat up straight, calmly awaiting the return of Ichigo, eyes never leaving the door so he wouldn't miss the expected orange-head slipping into the room noiselessly. His acute ears twitched slightly once they picked up the sound of feet echoing hollowly in the palace corridors, his mind jumping to conclusions that it was Ichigo, seeing as they were the only pair of feet heard through the painful quietness. And once he saw the gold door knob twist gently, and the door opening, he knew that his accurate prediction was correct, his anticipation noticeable from how his breathing shifted to an erratic pattern. Toshiro had no chance of escape now, his heart pounding furiously against his chest at the sole fact as his dainty hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, not being able to restrain his sudden fidgetiness. What ever happened to his substantial amount of self-control? How unfortunate that it disappeared when it was need most.

"Toshiro…" Said vampire eyes shifted toward Ichigo who stood directly in front of him, undecipherable amber eyes burning right back into his passionately, tanned, callused fingers snaking their way through the dimness to cup his face as he felt Ichigo lure him from his seat to rest in strong arms, gasping quietly when he felt Ichigo caress the small of his back sensual, intentions skillfully hidden.

"Hm…?"

"I want you," Ichigo murmured lustfully, enforcing his point by nipping urgently at the faded mark on his intended's neck, listening to the hollow moan break from soft, luscious petals, the effort to suppress it not going unnoticed by Ichigo's keen hearing.

"Why?" Toshiro croaked, desiring to understand Ichigo's motivation for lusting after someone like him, someone who was broken and could never be happy.

Ichigo chuckled earnestly, burying his face into the silky tresses that was Toshiro's hair, inhaling his scent like it was the very air he breathed, the pleased moan rolling of his tongue unintentionally. "Simple. I love you and my desire to finally make you my life partner empowers me to do so. And it doesn't help my longing for you when _this_ _particular_ season is around either."

Ichigo watched as he saw Toshiro raise an inquisitive eyebrow at him in an adorable way, obviously wanting him to elaborate more. "I'm pretty sure Rukia told you," Ichigo paused to control his annoyance and the slight impulse to harm his mentioned friend. "It's mating season. My instincts tell me to mate with you, to claim you as mine and fight against those that also desire you."

The smaller vampire flinched at the thick possessive edge that now stained Ichigo once smooth voice. "Others wanted me as well?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I had to get rid of them for they posed a threat to me. They were competition."

"When you mean you had to get rid of them, did you…" Toshiro voice trailed off as he felt his stomach churn once his mind perceived the true meaning of Ichigo's harsh words, not at all liking the unmistakable answer he was going to receive.

"Yes Toshiro, I killed them."

The white-haired vampire could no longer contain the choked moan that was contained in his throat as he met amber eyes in a desperate contact, hopping that Ichigo had not truly committed murder on his behalf. But Ichigo's words weren't false, his eyes earnest, and his beautifully sculpted body radiating a faded triumph that came from destroying obstacles that dared to hinder him and his goals. And yet, that wasn't what had Toshiro trembling in the wake of controlled fear and discomfort against a solid chest, the compelling urge to step away and hide from the murderer that held him with such fondness and yearning to great to tolerant any longer. It was merely because Ichigo held no remorse or guilt when he confessed his detestable actions, as if he could kill a million people and he would react to it like one would do when finished with an unsatisfied exercise. Toshiro couldn't help but feel a surge of guilt assault his conscious for he felt that he should be held responsible for the deaths of others, there blood staining his once innocent hands like gloves. He hated it when he was the reason of consequential events because what value does he hold at all. He wasn't someone important in society; he was just a miserable teenager thrown into a series of unfortunate events that usual proved to be disastrous in the end. Why couldn't Ichigo get that he was just worthless? What could Ichigo possible see in the brokenness that was an empty boy that could never be given the gift of true happiness? What enticed his unshakable determination to remain this consistent with their groundless, not-going-to-succeed relationship? It was hopeless and yet the vampire prince never gave up, regardless of how many times things seemed bleak.

_So stubborn… _

"Why Ichigo? Why would you kill people on my behalf? I'm not worth it." Toshiro grimaced, his voice broken from the new information that settled in his ears, his body shivering apprehensively when he felt Ichigo's grip tighten considerably.

"Don't ever say that."

The response came out as a deathly warning, the sheer intensity of scolding words besieging his eardrums as he physically felt the inconspicuous change of Ichigo's heart rate accelerating, cringing fearfully when fingers tightened angrily in the midst of his _kimono_. Not being able to withstand intense amber irises glaring at him directly, Toshiro bowed his head in silent submission, which was still not enough to escape the penetrating gaze that pierced straight through him, to his very core. He couldn't fathom why his own self-loathing bothered the other so strongly, couldn't fathom why Ichigo was now holding him so tight that if possible, he'd force them together, bypassing nature's preset laws. What was the problem here? Toshiro just couldn't grasp the invisible concept of this situation.

"Ichigo…what…?" The boy's voice echoed his uncomfortable confusion, seeking answers that could not be found by his usual method. "What do you mean by that? You can't possible expect me not to say such things when they are true. I'm not worth the lives of others!"

Expecting to be answered or at least receive some sort of argument, Toshiro bravely gazed up back into fiery amber pits, searching for any answer that could give him a decent clue onto what was going on in the depths of Ichigo's unpredictable mind, only to sigh grudgingly when he failed. All he could make out was anger and annoyance, but those were ordinary emotions that were seen on a daily basis. Although, Toshiro wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for, perhaps something that could answer his questions or give him a sufficient reason for Ichigo's unresponsiveness. But it was pointless. Ichigo was impervious to his analyzing eyes at the moment, further fueling his frustration, confusion, and anger. Sighing dubiously, Toshiro opened his mouth to question Ichigo further, but was hastily stopped by a single finger that rested upon his soft lips, immediately bewildering him.

"Do you honestly believe that other people I don't know are worth the life of my mate, my beloved?" Ichigo spoke as if he was questioning himself rather than the mystified teenager that was being held possessively, his fingers caressing Toshiro's pale cheek, worshipping the pleasure that was feeling the smooth texture that was his baby-soft skin. "Honestly? Do you believe that?"

"Yes," Toshiro's eyes darkened grimly as flashes of his life played in his mind, supporting his firm answer with the cruelness that was his existence.

"Than you are wrong," Ichigo amended resoundingly.

At once, Toshiro literally tore himself away from the warmth and comfort that was Ichigo's embrace, his enflamed eyes indignant and disgruntled as he took a space back away from the baffled prince who stared back with hurt and misunderstanding eyes, his _reiastu _flickering brokenly at the absence of its partner. Desperately, Ichigo took a doubtful step forward to reclaim his choleric intended, only to receive more anguish and hurt as Toshiro stepped back, his small form shaking from barely contained wrath that threatened to be released from its cage. But Ichigo was rather stubborn or foolish enough to try to touch the enraged boy again, this time he was forced back by the metallic sound of Toshiro drawing his _zanpakuto_ from its sheath, the deadly point resting directly across from Ichigo's chest warningly, ordering him to stay put or else he would face the crucial consequences.

"Toshiro, sheath your sword," Ichigo calmly ordered, his eyes narrowing when Toshiro showed his defiance by remaining resolute.

"No…I can't, you'll keep trying to reach for me." The teenager's voice was trembling from confliction and confusion, his eyes empty of emotion, which was comparable to when he heard Ichigo confess his love for him.

"Toshiro…"

"No! Why do you say things like that Ichigo?! Why do you care for me so much?!" Toshiro shouted with the same broken tone, his countenance changing into a lonely little boy that was uneducated in the workings of a world too complex for him. "It confuses me so much...it renders me unprepared on how to face this…this…problem." He groaned feebly as his grip on his _zanpakuto_ slackened extensively before it fell from his hands to clatter on the ground hollowly, which served as a perfect reflection of how its master was feeling, pained and mentally uncertain of various things. "I…I don't know what to do anymore…"

It was as if Ichigo's mind wasn't present and his body moved with an unexplainable instinct to comfort the trembling, broken boy that was now on his knees, those teal gorgeous eyes staring at the ground blankly, not even realizing it when strong arms pulled him into a soothing embrace, seeking to give solace to someone who truly needed it. Toshiro, however, was still trembling and his mind unreachable, as if he lost something that used to give him motivation for living. Stubbornly, Ichigo continued to coax his beloved out of the mental barrier of his mind, his smooth, gentle voice whispering sweet nothings and forbidden promises as his skilled fingers massaged every tense muscle that hardened the boy's back, determined to get Toshiro out of his self-induced withdrawal. Try as he might, Toshiro remained disturbingly ignorant to Ichigo's determined actions, thus encouraging Ichigo to try harder, his ministrations becoming more desperate and a once smooth voice filling with an almost unquenchable need. His burning amber eyes began to dull with concern for he feared Toshiro was totally out of his reach now, to concentrated on what was occurring in his complicated mind to ever come out. This only served to increase Ichigo's defiance to let Toshiro just break in his mind without someone's voice to convince him otherwise. He was that voice.

"Toshiro."

Nothing. Just pure, dead silence that sent shivers up Ichigo's spine, steeling his determination to reach the object of his affections and arousing his heart to beat with painful anxiety.

"Toshiro…" Ichigo's voice was pleading, "I know you're overwhelmed and confused, but I believe if you would allow me, I could help you understand things better." He brought Toshiro closer until his face was buried deeply amidst silken spikes, inhaling the frosty scent. "But I understand if you choose to solve this on your own."

The only response was the feeble clenching of his _kimono_ being pulled at and a fragile, stricken voice whispering for him to proceed.

Ichigo was more than happy to oblige. "You see, Toshiro, what I feel for you is impossible to explain in words alone, but I will try so you can understand." He turned solemn as he felt the subtle change of Toshiro's ears perking to accommodate the volume in which Ichigo was speaking in. "The extent of my affections surpass that of the instinctual pull that binds mates together, and it meets with the intimacy that is sharing a blood and _reiastu_ bond."

"Continue." The demand was hollow, but still contained the curiosity that was always never satisfied.

"Sharing a _reiastu _and a blood bond is the strongest form of intimacy between mates for it allows the two to feel each others emotion. And if their love is truly great, then they are able to hear each others thoughts as well." Ichigo paused in his explanation when he felt Toshiro trembling cease to certain degree, as if the information was startling and unexpected, which it probably was to someone who grew up as a human. "However, it's not without its consequences. You see if one was to die, so would the other because their _reiastu_ were so tightly connected that it would pull its partner along in the void that is death." Shudders ravished Ichigo's body before it was quickly suppressed. "Regardless of these consequences, I wish to have this bond with you for I'm driven by my emotions."

Startled by Ichigo's gentle confession and the depth of his passion that was given to him and only him, Toshiro heart lurched in desperation and longing to respond to Ichigo's expressed love with it's own, but was prevented so from uncertainty, fear, and confusion that was a hard obstacle to overcome. He couldn't help but feel these things, these insecurities that clung to his being from the years that he was able to think rationally and produce speech. They were there when he realized that his life was a living nightmare and that he had to be withdrawn and suspicious to survive its atrocities, to escape from sinking into the inescapable depth that was insanity. How was he supposed to let go of these things that was the reason for his survival, just to allow him to experience this emotion called love? It was almost impossible for the troubled teenager to do after all these years. It was a very complicated thing to do, and yet, this vampire, asked this of him, knowing the difficulty it posed for him. He didn't know what to do for he too wanted to experience these intimate bonds that Ichigo spoke of with such yearning and such sincerity. He wanted this, but Toshiro was just too dubious to pursue something that never been in his reach until now. Although, he didn't want to reject Ichigo again either, especially since the last time he did so, Ichigo almost lost his composure to the blindness that was rage and hurt. This time, Toshiro knew if he was to reject Ichigo again, he could guarantee that he wouldn't make it out of this unscathed.

With his answer to Ichigo's declaration ready on his tongue, Toshiro straightened as he pulled himself up until his lips were just a hairs-length away from Ichigo's keen ears, his gorgeous eyes half-lidded from the emotions that swirled inside him like a whirlpool. It was the altering of Ichigo's heart rate that gave Toshiro the final urge to speak, for the both of them were anxious.

"I believe I have come to a strong understanding of how you feel and I compared it to my own emotions." Toshiro's mind reeled unpleasantly as his diminishing, clingy fear and insecurities began too revolt as they treaded on unfamiliar territory, trying to convince the indecisive teenager to push Ichigo away, despite what the consequences may inflict on him. "And I'm afraid but, I'm willing to give this a try." Toshiro stopped abruptly as his trembling renewed, but it wasn't from confusion or fear, it was something totally different. His lips parted as they began to produce words, the texture of his voice taking on a seductive whisper, "So show me, Kurosaki Ichigo, the extent of your love and the compulsion of your instincts."

"If I show you, Hitsugaya Toshiro, I will not stop. So I ask you, do you truly want this? If not, speak now for there is no going back." Ichigo's voice was accented with a heavy coat of lust as he mumbled his soft words.

"Yes, I want this." Resolution was thick in Toshiro's reply, leading with it an intimate mood that had both of them breathing deeply.

"So be it."

_There was no going back, not ever, not now…_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Skilled fingers began their erotic dance along the fine arch of Toshiro's backbone, tracing and memorizing every nerve, every tense muscle that jumped so wantonly under Ichigo's soft fingertips, bringing with it the soundless parting of Toshiro's pale lips as he gasped at the tender touch, his gorgeous teal orbs fluttering shut in bliss. In an incredibly short time, they opened again at the feel of Ichigo's thumb caressing his check tentatively, seeking the attention of endless teal pools as they strayed into the fiery trap that was the hypnotizing hue of solid amber, loving and passionate as always. It made the smaller vampire blush at the intensity of the hazelnut's, which made it all the more worse when Ichigo smiled that handsome smile, further deepening the rosy color that coated Toshiro's checks. A chuckle was the reply to the deepening of Toshiro's flush and obvious embarrassment as Ichigo sunk closer to his lover's ear, a single word hot on his tongue, "Beautiful."

The mere utterance of such a word accompanied with the playful nip of careful fangs again made Toshiro gasp, his dainty hands unconsciously tightening further in Ichigo's _kimono_ as his stomach fluttered uncertainly at such an unfitting compliment, but nevertheless, accepted it with a faint hum. He couldn't and most likely wouldn't understand why Ichigo said things like that, but he knew it would do no good to verbally protest against his lover's complements, despite how undeserving he was of them.

"Move along, Ichigo. I need…" Toshiro trailed off for he wasn't exactly sure of what he needed in moment like this. All he knew was that Ichigo was the only one able to sate this indefinable need.

Wordlessly, Ichigo's soothing ministrations upon Toshiro's back made a smooth transition to sensual from comforting as he began to fulfill Toshiro's indefinable need, his first objective being to work on his lover's alluring neck, to make it stained with the ruby red liquid that pumped in the other's veins. Slowly, oh so agonizingly slow, Ichigo began to kiss the crook of his lover's neck, were the warmth was the strongest and were the blood flowed the fastest, his eyes dilating into demonic slits as Toshiro commenced in moaning without warning, the beautiful noise sounding like music sung by angels, which was all the more torturing for Ichigo because it made him want to sink his fangs into the boy's creamy neck, to hear Toshiro scream in the perfect mixture of pleasure and pain. Yet his control was substantially stronger than his desire, so Ichigo managed to resist the urge of biting Toshiro for now, instead proceeding to alternate his kissing to occasional teasing nibbles, which was as close to biting he was going to get. Unfortunately, Toshiro wanted more than what Ichigo was giving him, his eyes taking on an primal, wild glow as he hissed in unbearably need, his fingers curling amidst the orange tendrils of Ichigo's hair, tugging at them pleadingly for his merciless lover to end the torture.

As if driven by some unearthly force, Ichigo growled in compliance to Toshiro's demand and plunged his fangs deep into the other's neck, listening with a expected satisfaction as Toshiro screamed in pleasure and pain, gorging himself hungrily on the creamy substance that now began to trickle from were his was drinking, always aware of how much he was taking. Reluctantly, Ichigo pulled away languidly as he first gazed at his beautiful work on which he done on his lover's neck and then at the teal orbs that were gazing back at him pleasantly, though not actually comprehending.

"More, Ichigo; I want more of this." Toshiro pleaded, his voice laced with addiction that is pleasure.

"Of course," Ichigo replied as he still savored the incomparable liquid that was Toshiro's blood, silently cradling the smaller to his chest as he walked them towards their bed, the delicious aroma of Toshiro's addictive blood becoming the ruling scent of their room…for now.

Once Ichigo made sure Toshiro was comfortable on their humongous bed, he kicked off his _zori _mindlessly and made his way to his patient lover who waited for him on his mountain of pillows, looking quite eager for whatever Ichigo decided to do next, the blood from his neck wound still trickling steadily down his shoulder to stain his clothing, giving him a seductive appearance. Ichigo couldn't help but lick his lips at how utterly delicious his lover looked now with his passive, beautiful teal eyes, glowing elfin face, sinfully pout lips, and how sexy he looked with his kimono clinging to him loosely, enough that a simple breath of wind could remove it from his frame easily. Soon enough, it would be removed anyway for Ichigo did not foresee Toshiro wearing the damn thing when they further engaged in intimacy, for nothing would obscure his view of his lover's naked, angelic body.

Tenderly, Ichigo wrapped his arm around Toshiro's waist as he hovered over him, their foreheads touching lovingly as they peered into the others eyes in perpetual silence, bringing with it a small trace of familiarity. And as if spellbound, the two's faces drew closer to each other, breaths mingling for seconds, eyes becoming half-lidded, as their lips made contact, igniting a passionate blaze that swept through the both of them unbidden, fanning the flames of desire until it began to become untamable. It grew too much for Ichigo as he pulled away only to intake some air before reclaiming those soft petals he loved so much, this time admonishing the pureness of their kiss to replace it with the raw desire that ate at him within. Rapidly, their kiss changed into a battle of dominance as both strove to make the other subdue with their tongues, both unyielding for Toshiro was too rebellious and defiant, whilst Ichigo's vampire instincts demanded that he retain his claim of dominance. And retain his dominance he did as Ichigo wistfully snaked his hand into the loose folds of Toshiro's _kimono_ and rubbed a pert nipple with his thumb, making the other gasp in shock at the strange jolt of pleasure that burned his body with its strangeness.

Appearing to be quite smug with his tactful victory, Ichigo broke away shortly to gloat to his rather indignant lover who pouted adorable and turned his head to bore flaming holes into the innocent wall to bypass the pain of his wounded pride. His voice crooning and sincere, Ichigo mumbled words of apologies, quickly gaining back Toshiro's attention, and resuming their heated kissing, this time both taking the attentive to explore foreign territory which will soon be very familiar by the end of their intimacy.

Curious as always, Toshiro's hands began to roam into Ichigo's clothing, letting his fingers waltz on hot sensitive flesh that vibrated under his memorizing fingertips, enjoying the hardness that was Ichigo's well-toned abs, and feeling the uniqueness that was the rhythm of his lover's thrumming heart. Toshiro's mapping of Ichigo's well-defined body was stopped when he felt calloused hands began to pull down the upper section of his _kimono_, his body immediately stiffening on instinct, which didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo.

"Toshiro…?"

"It's a reflex, so keep going."

Unsatisfied with the quantity of his answer, Ichigo continued with the stripping of his lover's body, this time, going slower to ease the ragged tension pulsing from Toshiro's cool skin, his observant eyes drinking in the sight of Toshiro's upper body. It was-as expected-a wondrous sight to behold as Ichigo's fingers hesitantly glided across Toshiro's flat, yet well-toned tummy, cherishing the flawless, radiant pale skin, before stopping right at the _obi_ that held up his _hakama's_, amber eyes searching cerulean ones for permission to continue.

"Go ahead"

The resolve of the answer was enforced with a needy kiss as Toshiro pulled Ichigo closer, forcing himself to relax as he could feel the untying of his sash and the removal of the last of his offending garments, leaving him completely nude to the room's temperature, and unprotected from an awed set of eyes. Blushing in embarrassment, Toshiro tried futilely to cover his nakedness as Ichigo brought his dainty hands to his lips and kissed each slender finger, murmuring unclear words as he further inspected the divinity that was his lover's angelic body. The teenager was in every since of the word beautiful. And the blood that still steadily trickled from the two puncture holes on his neck only served to assist his beauty in a sexual way, making Ichigo groan from how painful his arousal was, desperate for attention. Now was the time they needed to be together, to complete the final step that would truly make them mates, to finally intertwine their souls in the most inseparable ways, the creation of their bond.

Hastily, Ichigo began to remove his clothing in an uncaring matter, dismissing the tears of protest that sounded from expensive fabrics being ripped, fully aware that inquisitive teal eyes were now watching him intently to understand why he was damaging his clothing. Simply, the prince mouthed "I need you" to his lover and watched amusedly at how the other flushed again, deepening the rosy color of his body even more until the smell of Toshiro's blood flowing underneath flawless skin became more incisive, filling his nostrils until the delicious scent was cemented deeply into his memory. And with finally tear of his _hakama's_ being ripped most unpleasantly, Ichigo stood handsome in his naked glory, enticing a look of sheer awe and surprisingly, possession to flicker on his lover's face briefly before composing himself professionally. Even in the midst of their intimacy, Toshiro still retained his ability-to a certain degree- to calm himself, all the more making Ichigo chuckle. When he was done with his little lover, he doubted that Toshiro wouldn't be able to suppress sheer fatigue that was sure to be permanent on his face for awhile.

Once more, Ichigo initiated another kiss between them as he again snaked his arm around Toshiro's waist to bring them closer until they were both relishing in the hot skin-to-skin contact, their hard erections pressing and rubbing against the other, creating the torturous friction that had Toshiro moaning in between each kiss and bucking his hips to get more of what he desperately wanted, release. As much as his own weeping erection pained him as well, Ichigo hand gently grasped the hot skin of Toshiro's throbbing length, feeling his lover whimper and moan as his hand stroked the loose skin on his hard erection at a purposefully slow pace, making sure to rub the sensitive head as well. Still, Ichigo's pace was very slow and pleasurable torturous as he listened to Toshiro's consisted moans of pleasure and ecstasy, and if possible, succeeding in making his own hard-on even more painful than it already is.

"Ichi-Ichigo…ah…I…" Toshiro was far too deep in the haze of his pleasure to form any coherent sentences, even if Ichigo didn't need to hear Toshiro speak to know that he was finally reaching his orgasm; he could tell from how his body shuddered and how his stomach muscles clenched.

With a shaky shudder, Toshiro moaned hoarsely as he came intensely into Ichigo's hand, his vision blurred and deficient, while his broken mind struggled to comprehend the pleasure that encased his body seconds ago, oblivious to the feel of Ichigo kissing his neck and lapping at some of the blood that leaked from his wounds. Never in his life had he felt anything like that, or even anything that could compare to it. He didn't know that his body could feel that way because he never felt compelled to explore his body and its workings. Not that it was beyond him or anything like that, it's just when you're struggling to get food in your belly and had to watch your back every waking moment; you just don't have time for that sort of thing.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo inquired quietly as he kissed the conjunction of Toshiro's lips, feeling the body underneath him still trembling from its first orgasm.

"Of course, you _baka_."

Toshiro was definitely alright.

"Must you call me an idiot now?"

A small smile tugged at the corners of pout lips, "_Baka-ooji._"

"_Shiro-hime._"

"I dislike you." Toshiro fondly stated as he stroked orange locks.

"I love you." Ichigo's retort was spoken with that amazing amount of endearment that always accented those three words, never to change.

Suddenly, Ichigo's demeanor changed and he looked serious as he gazed back into startled teal eyes, as if he just remembered something of great importance. "Toshiro…this is the last step, the last step until were mates, until were irrevocably bonded. So I ask you, are you ready? There is no going back."

"I am."

Smiling warmly at his beloved's acceptance, Ichigo cupped baby-soft cheeks and leaned down to taste sweet lips again, letting his tongue trace the seam of Toshiro's addictive petals, enjoying the feel of his mate's dainty fingers swimming through his hair as their hot bodies pressed closely together, burning with unbearable desire. The need to be one was upon the two panting vampires, making Ichigo break from their desperate kissing so he can position himself accordingly at Toshiro's tight entrance, already feeling his lover stiffen as he prepared for a painful intrusion. It pained Ichigo to say that he didn't possess any type of lubrication to make this easier for Toshiro, and he knew that his lover was going to be an immense amount of pain. With an apologetic gleam in his concerned amber eyes, Ichigo captured Toshiro's lips again as he began to ease himself inside the smaller body, moaning roughly at how virgin muscles already began to clench and push at his throbbing erection, feeling how Toshiro shook with pain as he moaned in agony in between their repeated kisses. Already, Ichigo could feel his _reiastu_ began to dance along with Toshiro's icy one in preparation to be intimately woven together as he continued to bury himself deeply into a writhing body, his lips parting from Toshiro's swollen ones to nip at a bleeding neck, still listening to his lover's pained whimpers and moans. Ichigo wanted nothing more than to relieve Toshiro of this pain, but he didn't know how, and this was what caused him internal suffering.

"Let me partake from your neck, I need your blood. It will ease this pain." Toshiro requested breathlessly, eyes glazed over with desire for Ichigo's rich blood.

Without a word of protest, Ichigo bared his neck to his lover, wincing slightly when Toshiro's fangs penetrated his skin; listening pleasantly to the sound of his lover gorging unhindered on the royal blood that pumped freely throughout his body, noting how Toshiro's body wasn't trembling with pain anymore, and how relaxed it became, urging Ichigo to finally began the thrusting that would drive both of them to the blissful fog that was ecstasy.

Feeling lips part at his tanned neck to give words of consent, Ichigo nearly pulled out of Toshiro's body only to thrust right back into that tight space, his lean body instinctively following this pleasurable rhythm as he subconsciously began searching for the bundle of nerves that would have Toshiro screaming in blinding pleasure while his body would writhe in euphoric bliss, a image that would forever be embedded in his mind. Right then, Toshiro screamed unexpectedly as his body arched into Ichigo's muscular frame, teal eyes wild and glazed as he felt something deep inside him being struck, causing his toes to curl and desperate fingers to clench tightly upon Ichigo's perspiring back, moaning musically into his lover's twitching ears. He didn't know what that was, that trigger that caused him to react that way. All he knew, all he wanted was it to be triggered again and be engulfed in that rapturous sensation once more.

"More…Ichigo…I need more." Toshiro hissed.

Realizing what Toshiro meant, Ichigo angled his powerful thrusts to that bundle of nerves that had the other screaming with wild abandon, never missing, each thrust growing harder every time Toshiro voiced his pleasure; their _reiastu's_ frenzied dancing increasing in tempo and complexity as it began to mold together, bringing them closer each second, each moment that passed. They began to feel as if they were merging, feeling the other's identity become their own, their voices blending harmoniously until it became impossible for them to identify the moans that frequented the air, and most of all, their emotions that were now being shared between them. They were now connected, heart, body, and soul.

"I…I love you…Toshiro." Ichigo eyes softened as he felt the powerful surge of acceptance coming from his lover, already knowing that he wouldn't receive those same words back for a while.

"Ichi…go…," Toshiro's voice held that tender fondness as he whispered his lover's name dreamily, his rare, small smile prominent on his dazed features.

That feeling was returning again as Toshiro heard the shifting of Ichigo's breathing become short and shallow, while his thrusts became desperate as he let out a torrent of groans and breathless mumbles of his lover's name upon his lips. They could both feel it, pressing against their stomachs, threatening to explode in a burst of white in seconds as they began to reach the ending of their passionate love-making, their eyes locked in a heated silence, lips connecting once more.

"Ichigo…I'm going to…ah!" Toshiro whimpered as Ichigo struck that spot again, blinding him with pleasure for seconds.

"I know…damn."

Ichigo grabbed Toshiro's aroused member and stroked it in tune with his thrusting, feeling tight muscles began to clench around his hard member like a vice as Toshiro screamed at the double simulation, mind reeling, voice hoarse from its frequent use. All he could feel now was Ichigo, everything else didn't matter, just them, in the midst of sheets, connected in many ways as they reached their release together. For a second, Toshiro felt a brushing of another conscious against his, so foreign, so different, yet so familiar that he didn't hesitate to welcome it to a place where he considered sacred: his mind. But it was gone the moment it arrived and Toshiro was brought right back into reality, moaning Ichigo's name as he climaxed, small body trembling erotically, faintly listening to the smooth, sultry tenor of Ichigo's voice call his name as he came intensely into his body, wild hair plastered to his face from sweat, breathing disorientated.

_Even for that faint second, Toshiro remembered the incomparable feel of Ichigo's hesitate conscious brushing against his, a wondrous experience that had left both aching for more…_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Exhausted and still trembling from his orgasm, Ichigo removed himself out of Toshiro before collapsing to the side of his half-unconscious mate, reveling in his post-orgasm euphoric bliss as he pulled his life partner into a loving embrace. He could feel the emotions of satisfaction and fatigue pulsing from their newly established _reiastu_ bond, and scent the difference of both of their blood, curtsey of the blood bond that had been formed as well. They were one now, inseparable even through death, which was an idea that didn't make Ichigo uncomfortable anymore. How could he let something like that bother him when it was clear that they would still remain together. Vaguely, Ichigo recalled in a book he was reading that humans that also shared a bond-which was on a level that couldn't be compared to the bond he shared with his mate- or what they referred to as marriage, could be broken by divorce or unless one of them die. It disgusted Ichigo at how effortlessly their bonds were broken, like it was a one-night stand. Ceremonies in vampire society relating to relationships would mean that their publicizing their bond and that they meant to show they were not going to be taking another partner.

"Toshiro, are you sleeping?" Ichigo asked gently, chuckling in amusement as his reply was a cute, believable snore and the small movement of Toshiro pressing himself closer to Ichigo's body, sharing warmth.

Sighing softly, the amber eyed prince buried his face into frost-colored tendrils, not sleeping but simple enjoying his mate's presence.

"I love you, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

As if he heard, a small, musical hum vibrated from the sleeping teenager.

'_You'll always be mine, __**eternally**__**mine**__._'

* * *

**Spiritfox: "I hope you've enjoyed my attempt." -Gulp- "Tell me how it was."**


End file.
